ISHQ HUA
by KAVINSANJANA
Summary: Just dont know what to say. First story, hope u all like it
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, im sanjana. This is my first fic and it is a love story. This story revolves around dushyant and ishita. I will also include other couples like dareya, abhirika, rajvi. I hope u all will like the concept . now enough of my bakwaas . So here we go with the story.**

**Chapter 1 **

_**!THE FIRST MEET!**_

kavin and dushyant are at the mall. Kavin sees a jacket and says,"yaar yeh jacket kitna cool h, mai try kar ke aata hoon." And he goes to the trial room.

In the another trial room ishita is trying a dress. She has came with her friends to buy some formals and dresses as next day she will be joining cid.

Since kavin was taking long time to come so dushyant goes and stand in front of a trial room in which ishita was present. He thought that kavin was inside but before he could say anything ishita opened the door and since she was also thinking that her friend is outside, she said,"yeh dress kaisi lag rahi hai?"

Dushyant was not able to take his eyes off from ishita as she was looking very pretty in that blue dress. And ishita was also looking at him. Both were lost in each other until a voice came, "Ahem! Ahem! "

Kavin,"dushyant, chalne ka iraada nahi h kya?(naughty smile)

Ishita went saying 'sorry'. She was still looking for her friend when someone tapped her shoulder and said," yeh dress bahut achhi h aur tumhare upar aur bhi achi lag rahi h".(u know guys it was dushyant)

She was standing there for one to two minutes. Her friend came and they both went to their respective houses.

**Next morning CID beauro:**

Purvi was the first to enter. She went to her desk and found a box of chocolates lying there. She knew that this is from her fiancé Rajat. Suddenly someone came and hugged her from behind and said," I LOVE YOU"

She smiled and turned to hug him back and said," I LOVE YOU TOO RAJAT. And thanks for the chocolates"

Rajat- "tumse I love you sunne ke liye tumhe roz chocolates de sakta hoon"and kissed her forehead.

Voice -"Yeh beauro hain ghar nahi!"

Rajvi turned and saw abhijeet, dareya, dushyant, kavin and vineet standing with a naughty smile on their faces which made our rajvi blush.

Abhijeet- "yaar lagta h hum log galat time par aa gaye,tum dono continue karo hum log chalte h"

Rajat- "nahi sir, who… hum toh bas…"

Daya- "arey abhijeet, kyun bechare ko pareshaan kar rahe ho"

Suddenly Raavan oops! I mean ki ACP sir came and announced-" aaj ek nayi CID officer join karne waali h. Abhijeet, Daya mujhe headquarter jaana h kisi zaroori kaam se toh tum log dekh lena."

Abhijeet- "aap befikra ho ke jaaiye sir, hum dekh lenge"

**After sometimes:**

Dushyant was lost in his own thoughts. He doesn't know why but he was not able to her mind off from that girl. Her innocent eyes, her hairs, kavin saw him lost and said," Usi ladki ke bare mei soch raha h na?"

Dushyant (unintentionally) –"haa"(coming back to his senses)"kaun si ladki, mai…toh file ke baare mei soch raha hoon."

Kavin –"arrey wahi, trial room waali."

Dushyant- "shut up kavin!mujhe kaam h"

Suddenly a girl arrives and says," **Inspector Ishita, reporting on duty. Sir!**"

Dushyant's gaze turned towards her. She was the same girl. All greeted her and dushyant moved towards her and said," Welcome to CID ishita"

Ishita said(while smiling to herself)-" Thank you sir"

Both of them smiled internally and went to their respsctive desks. Ishita easily got mingled up with everyone.

In the afternoon everyone went to cafeteria except shreya. She was doing her pending work since mornig and was feeling tired. Suddenly someone placed a cup of coffee on her desk. She looked up and found **Daya** standing their.

Daya –" subha se files mei ghusi hui ho. Socha a coffee will be better for u."

Shreya –" thank you sir, I needed it."

Daya went to his desk and shreya thought while sipping her coffee," kitne caring h sir!"

**In the evening:**

Freddy came and said," sir muje ek announcement karni hai. Kal meri aur smitha ki marriage anniversary h, toh aap sab logo ko aana h"

ACP-" theek h freddy, hum sab aaenge aur ha kal tumhari chutti"

Freddy –" thankyou sir!"

Acp sir announces that all can go back home as there was no case reported. In the parking lot, dushyant was trying to start his car but was not able to. The battery of the car was discharged. Since kavin and dushyant came together, they were thinking to go by taxi when suddenly a car came in front of them.

Ishita was drivng the car and she said- "aap log abhi tak ghar nahi gaye?"

Kavin-" ha ishita who humari car khrab ho gayi h toh…..we r waiting for taxi."

Ishita –" aaiye sir mai aap dono ko drop kar deti hoon"(har baar ladka hi kyu lakdi ko lift de, ladki bhi toh lift de sakti h.*wink*)

Dyushyant tries to protest but kavin says," that's so sweet of you ishita, chal dushyant"

Before he could say anything, ishita says," chaliye na sir, please"

So, kavin went to the passenger seat and dushyant went to the back seat.

**So guys end of the first chapter. PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ read and review. As it is my first story so im slightly nervous. I tried my level best to imagine, now it is all up to you and your reviews which will decide its fate. Both positive and negative reviews are welcomed,**

**Next chapter will contain the ride, some abhirika moments and freddy and smitha,s marriage anniversary party. It will be rocking guys and I invite all of you to the party.**

**I will update next chapter on next Saturday or Sunday. Till then take care and stay safe.**

**Luv u all a lots. **** ;-) .**


	2. Chapter 2

**A VERY BIG THANKYOU TO ALL OF YOU WHO HAVE READ AND REVIEWED MY STORY. Seriously yaar I'am very much happy that you all liked the story.**

**Katly, Abhisrkian, CID STARS, Only Srija, Loveabhi, arianadobrial12, PREETZ, , neha, Emily, bindiyaabhi.96, Princess Charmix, XYZ, Kriti, Khushi Mehta, maham, Anushka roy, Rajvigirl, ishika, Harman, guest thankyou soooooooo much for your lovely if I forgot anyone's name.**

**So, here is the next chapter.**

**TIP: APNI APNI SEAT BELTS KAS KE BAANDH LO, KYUNKI YEH CHAPTER THODA HATKE HAI.*wink***

**Chapter 2**

_**!PARTY ALL NIGHT!**_

The ride goes on, there was an awkward silence prevailing. So kavin decides to break it.

Kavin-" ishita, tum Mumbai ki hi rehne waali ho?"

Ishita- "sir, basically I'am from Punjab, training ke time par hi yaha pe family ke saath shift hui hoon."

Kavin-" that's nice. Toh CID mei pehla din kaisa tha?"

Ishita-" bahut achha sir, main bachpan se CID officer banna chahti thi."

Kavin-" so I hope u will not mind if we will become friends"

Ishita-" sir isme mind karne waali kaun si baat h, friends."

Kavin-" waise dushyant tu kiske khayaalo mei khoya huya hai?"

Dushyant-" matlab"

Kavin- "kab se dekh raha hoon, chup chup sa baitha h, KYA BAAT HAIN?(teasing smile)

Dushyant –" tu apni bakwaas band karega"

Kavin-" haan theek h, waise bhi tujhe khyaalo mei khone ki zarurat nahi hain, kyunki tu jiske bare mein soch raha h who toh…."

He was cut by dushyant-" tera ghar aa gaya, BYE BYE"

Kavin-" arrey baat toh complete karne de"

Dushyant-" tu jaa raha h yaa mai bhagaao"

Kavin- "theek hai phir kabhi bataonga ishita ki yeh kiske khayaalo mei kho jaata h. bye ishita, bye dushyant"

Ishyant-"bye"

Dushyant was still sitting at the back seat not knowing whether to go to the front seat or not. Ishita was seeing this from the front mirror. So, she said-" sir, aage aa jaaiye warna log samjhenge ki kaisa zammana aa gaya h, ki ek ladke ne ek ladki ko driver rakha h, HEY BHAGWAAN(doing drama)"

This made dushyant laugh and he went to the passanger seat. There was a long silence so ishita turned on the radio and a song played(I love this song)

_**(YEH CHAND ROSHAN CHEHRA**_

_**ZULFO KA RANG SUNEHRA**_

_**YEH JHEEL SI NEELI AANKHEIN**_

_**KOI RAAZ HAI INME GEHRA**_

_**TAARIF KAROON KYA USKI…JISNE TUMHE BANAYA)-2**_

Ishita was trying hard to concentrate on the driving as she knows that dushyant was staring at her even though he was pretending that he is not.

_**EK CHEEZ KAYAMAT BHI HAI**_

_**LOGO SE SUNA KARTE THE**_

_**TUMHE DEKH KE MAINE MAANA**_

_**WHO THEEK KAHA KARTE THE**_

_**WHO THEEK KAHA KARTE THE**_

_**HAI CHAAL MEI TERI ZAALIM **_

_**KUCH AISI KALA KA JAADU**_

_**SAU BAAR SAMHALA DIL KO**_

_**PAR HO E RAHA BEKAABU**_

_**TAARIF KAROON KYA USKI…JISNE TUMHE BANAYA**_

_**TAARIF KAROON KYA USKI…JISNE TUMHE BANAYA**_

Dushyant's house came. He came out of the car and said," thanks ishita aur ha ghar pahuch kar message kar dena"

Ishita-"sure sir, I will inform you"

With this ishita went and dushyant also went inside the house. After 10 minutes he got a message

"**mai ghar pahuch gayi hoon sir**

**Good night"**

A smile crept on his face, he don't know why and he replied

"**good night ishita and take care"**

Here ishita was also feeling the same. Both of them drifted to sleep with a smile on their faces.

**NEXT MORNING; 7:00 AM, TARIKA'S HOUSE**

Tarika was sleeping peacefully until her mobile buzzed. It was a message from abhijeet which says

**Tarika ji taiyaar rahiyega. Aadhe ghante mei mai aapko**

**Pick up karne aa raha hoon. It's a surprise**

Tarika thought' itni subha , abhijeet ko kya surprise dena hai'. Thinking this she freshens up and just then abhijeet arrives.

Tarika-" kya baat h abhijeet, subha subha kaun sa surprise dena h?"

Abhijeet-" tarika ji, aap chaliye toh sahi. Waise aaj aap bahut hi zyaada beautiful lag rahi hai."

This made tarika to blush. They both sat in the car and moved to their destination. They went to a restraunt (which was, of course, empty). Abhijeet has booked a table for two on the pool side on which breakfast was kept.

Abhijeet-" toh kaisa laga mera surprise, BREAKFAST DATE"

Tarika was speechless. Suddenly abhijeet knelt down and said," Tarika ji, mai yeh baat aapse kab se kehna chahta tha. Par samajh nahi aa raha tha ki kaise kahoon. Toh aaj iss breakfast date ke bahaane mai aapse kehna chahta hoon ki WILL YOU MARRY ME TARIKA JI"

Tarika was shocked and surprised. She just smiled and nodded. Abhijeet jumped happily and hugged her. She also hugged him back. They both had their breakfast and went to the mall for the shopping.(For the party in the evening)

**MEANWHILE AT RAJAT'S HOUSE**

Rajat was preparing lunch for himself and his baba. Suddenly doorbell rang. He opened the door and saw a man standing with a parcel.

Man-" good afternoon sir…..mr. Rajat kumar?"

Rajat- "ji kahiye"

Man-" sir, yeh parcel aapke liye"

Rajat-" kisne bheja?"

Man-" miss purvi ne"

Rajat took the parcel and the man went. He opened it and found a grey colored shirt. He smiled to himself and called purvi.

Purvi-" hello rajat, kaise h aap?"

Rajat-" mai theek hoon purvi. Thanx for the gift. I loved the shirt."

Purvi-" sirf thankyou se kaam nahi chalega. Aapko yeh shirt aaj shaam party mei pehen ke aana h."

Rajat-" as per your order mam"

Purvi-" bye rajat, I LOVE YOU"

Rajat-" I LOVE YOU TOO PURVI"

Rajat,s POV:'mai kitna lucky hoon ki purvi meri zindagi mei aayi. Thanx purvi for being such a nice friend and for completing me.'

**In the evening**

Everyone gathered at freddy's place.

Abhijeet was wearing black suit(as usual looking handsome), daya was in red shirt and pant, kavin was wearing jeans and shirt( he is really adorable), rajat was in grey shirt that purvi gifted him and dushyant was wearing black pant and white shirt with a vest coat(how's that).

Coming to the girls. Tarika was wearing white dress which ended upto her knees, purvi was wearing a slightly long black dress, shreya was wearing purple dress and ishita was in the blue dress( same one in which dushyant saw her).

Smitha announces, " thank you all ki aap log aaye. Toh ab hum log ek game khelne waale h. Mere saamne do bowls rakhe h. Ek mei ladko ka naam h aur dusre mei ladkiyon ka. Dono mei se ek ek chit uthai jaengi. Jiska naam jiske saath aayega use uske saath **PAPER DANCE** karna hoga. So ready guys."

(okay now the jodi's will get jumbled up but not all)

Smitha announces the names of partners and the partners are:

**ABHIJEET-PURVI**

**KAVIN-TARIKA**

**RAJAT-DIVYA**

**DAYA-SHREYA**

**DUSHYANT-ISHITA**

And the paper dance started. The paper was wide opened and the song started.

**SAARI KI SAARI DUNIYA BHULA KE MAIN TOH TERE NAAL NACHNA**

**BOY U COULD BE MY ONE AND ONLY MAIN TOH TERE NAAL NACHNA**

**THEN I SEE U LOOKING AT ME, AAJA BAAT KAR DIL KI**

**HONE LAGENGE AFSAANE**

**U KNOW IT **

**SO SING IT**

**NOW THROW UR HANDS UP AND SAY**

**(DISCO DEEWANE…..AHAN…..AHAN….)-2**

**NASHEELI HAI RAAT, TOH HAATHON MEI HAATH**

**NAACHE GAAYE SAATH**

Song stopped and the first one to get out was rajat and divya. One fold another song started

**EK LAUTA MERA DIL THA, BHOLA BHALA SIMPLE THA**

**TUJHSE MAI TAKRAAYA, SARFIRA HO GAYA**

**MUJHE PYAAR LAGA JO, TUJHE LAGA BHAICHAARA **

**ARMAAN TOH JAAGE, MAI MAGAR SO GAYA**

Ishyant and dareya were lost in each other.

**BAN KE MUSIBAT, PEECHE PADI H**

**YEH COMEDY HAI, YA TRGEDY H**

**NA HONA THA KYUN HO GAYA**

**(LOCHA-E-ULFAT HO GAYA)-2**

Song stopped and kavin and tarika got out. Well kavin got out because he was constantly looking at ishyant and when he was going he winked dushyant for which he received a death glare from him.

Another fold, another song. This time girls kept their feet on boys. Song started

**BAKHUDA TUMHI HO, HAR JAGAH TUMHI HO**

**HAA MAI DEKHO JAHA JAB, US JAGAH TUMHI HO**

**YEH JAHAAN TUMHI HO, WHO JAHAAN TUMHI HO**

**IS ZAMEEN SE FALAK KE DARMIYAAN TUMHI HO**

**TUMHI HO BESHUBA, TUMHI HO**

**TUMHI HO MUJHME HAAN, TUMHI HO**

Due to disbalance abhijeet and purvi got out. And mow ladies and gentleman ishyant and dareya are left. Another fold and daya and dushyant lifted shreya and ishita in their arms and song started.

**SAANSO KO SAANSO MEI DHALNE DO ZARA**

**DHEEMI SI DHADKAN KO BADHNE DO ZARA**

**LAMHO KI GUZARISH HAIN YE PAAS AA JAAYE**

**HUM….HUM TUM**

**TUM…HUM TUM**

Dareya and ishyant were totally lost in each other

**AANKHO MEI HUMKO UTARNE DO ZARA**

**BAAHON MEI HUMKO PIGHALNE DO ZARA**

**LAMHO KI GUZARISH HAI YE PAAS AA JAAYE**

**HUM..…..HUM TUM**

**TUM…..HUM TUM**

Ishita's dress got stuck in the coat of dushyant anddue to this they got disbalanced and they fell with dushyant being bottom and ishita on top of him. On the other side, dareya were so much lost in each other that they didn't realize that the song ended and they have won. Both the couples were lost in each other's eyes and others were smiling seeing that.

Kavin-" arrey bhai koi inko batao ki game khatam ho chukka hai."

All of them laughed and the two couples separated. Ishita excuses herself and went to drink water. All the way she was thinking ' yeh kya ho gaya h mujhe, mai kyun baar baar unke baare mei sochti hoon. Kahi mujhe unse… nahi nahi ishita, pagal h kya? aisa nai ho sakta. Par who hai bahut ache. Tu yeh sab kya sochne lagi. Calm down ishita, calm down.'

On the other side kavin was teasing dushyant

Kavin-" waise mujhe pata anahi tha ki tu itna acha dance kar leta h aur who bhi couple dance."

Dushyant-" kavin apni faltu baatein band karo."

Kavin- "mai faltu nahi, dil ki baatein kar raha hoon."

Dushyant-" toh apne dil ki baat apne paas rakh na"

Kavin-" meri nahi teri dil ki baat. Tu ishita se pyaar karta h na"

D-"nahi karta"

K-"karta hai"

D-" nahi karta"

K-" karta h"

D-"nahi karta"

K-"nahi karta"

D-"karta hoon"

K-" see u admitted ki tu ishita se pyaar karta hai."

D-" tub hi na, kuch bhi bolta rehta hai, mai kisi se pyaar nahi karta hoon. Mujhe bhookh lagi hai aur mai khaana khaane jaa raha hoon,"

Dushyant moved with an annoyed face and kavin was just smiling seeing his friend. He was thinking ' pyaar to tum dono ek dusre se karte ho. Bas admit nahi kar rahe ho. Koi bat nahi jald hi who bhi ho jaega' and he went to have dinner.

All had dinner and they went to their respective homes. And our four couples slept while remembering the moments they have spended together.

***….***

**Guys maine socha tha ki next week update karoongi. But kya karoon aap logoon ne itne ache reviews bheje ki mera mann kiya ki aaj hi update kar doon. Thank u all so much for ur support. I hope u all will like this chapter too.**

**I know ki iss chapter mei dareya moments bahut kam the. Sorry for that but I promise next chapter mei zaroor honge.**

**Next chapter will contain some investigation, ishyant coffee date( how?) , dareya moments and rajvi's marriage preparation.**

**Luv u all. Take care **** ;-).**


	3. Chapter 3

**THANKYOU VERY MUCH GUYS FOR YOUR LOVE AND SUPPORT. I seriously can't believe ki mujhe meri pehli story per itna achha review mila. Mai aap sabka tahe dil se shukriyaada karti hoon.**

**Shipla patte1, ,Loveabhi, Katly, PREETZ, , Rajvigirl, CID STARS, guests, Kriti, Princess charmix, Vibha, parise22, binditaabhi.96,Jyothi Teku, Harman,Shraddy, dareya789, kareya thank you sooooooooo much for your lovely reviews. Sorry if I forgot anyone's name.**

**CID STARS and Nehabrave01: Thanx for following my story.**

**Okay now guys…Here is the new chapter.**

**Chapter 3**

_**!COFFEE PE CHALE!**_

**Next morning, CID beauro:**

ACP sir has gone out for a meeting with DCP Chitrole and has announced a half day for al.l So, everyone was chatting casually about the previous night.

Pankaj-" Freddy sir , kal ki party mei bahut maza aaya. Aur Smitha bhabhi ne khaana bahut tasty banaya tha."

Vineet-" kya pankaj, tumhe toh humesha khaane ki padi rehti h. lekin ek baat tumne sahi kahi, kal ki party bahut achhi thi."

Just then shreya, ishita and divya entered while talking. Seeing them kavin said," haan vineet. Party mei maza bahut aaya and the PAPER DANCE was superb."

This made dareya and ishita blush while dushyant gives kavin a death glare. But hell he cares. So he continues," hai na abhijeet sir"

Abhijeet doesn't wanted to lose the chance to tease daya. So he also said," sahi kaha tumne kavin, paper dance mei maza bahut aaya. Haalaki kuch log bhool gaye the ki game khatm ho chukka h, but it was fun,"

This made all of them to laugh aloud and the couples to blush. Dushyant excuses himself and goes to store room to check some files while kavin advances towards ishita( wicked mind).

Kavin-" hey ishita, good morning, kaisi ho tum?"

Ishita-" good morning sir, mai theek hoon. Aap kaise h?"

Kavin-" PERFECT, waise if you don't mind ek baat poochu?"

Ishita-" yeah, sure sir."

Kavin-" Tum aaj sham ko mere saath coffee pe chalogi? Woh kya hai na, mai apne har new friend ko coffee treat deta hoon."

Ishita-" that's so sweet of you sir, mai zaroor aaongi"

Kavin-" Okay then, aaj shaam 5 baje CCD mei milte h."

Ishita-" sure sir. I will be there."

At the same time rajat and purvi entered in the beauro with the smile on their faces. Seeing them vineet said, " kya baat h pari, aaj bada muskura rahi ho?"

Rajat-" baat hi kuch aisi hai vineet."

Daya-" kya baat h rajat?"

Rajat- " sir aap purvi se hi pooch lijiye."

Pankaj-" batao purvi"

Purvi-" sir…woh…..(while blushing)…baat yeh h ki… Rajat aap bataiye naa?"

Rajay-" woh baat yeh h sir ki ….. humari shaadi ki date fix ho gayi hai."

Kavin-" ooh"(realizing what he had just heard)"kya? wow. congrats purvi, congrats sir."

Pankaj-" arrey wah bhai, ab toh party hogi"

Abhijeet –" pankaj pehle yeh toh pooch ki shaadi kab h?"(teasing smile)

Purvi(while blushing)-"sir….. shaadi 8 din baad hain."

Shreya-"congrats purvi, I'm so much happy for you."

Purvi sensed that shreya is somewhat upset. She knows that shreya is in love with daya sir and so is he. She thought for a plan. When everyone was busy in their works she went towards abhijeet and said," bhai mujhe aapse kuch baat karni h."

Abhijeet-" haan bolo purvi"

Purvi-" bhai aapko nahi lagta ki humein dada(daya sir) aur shreya ke liye kuch karna chahiye."

Abhijeet-" baat toh tumhari sahi hai purvi par tum toh jaanti ho ki daya apni feelings chupata h. woh kabhi realize hi nai kar paaega ki woh shreya se pyaar karta h."

Purvi-" toh hum realize karva dete h."

Abhijeet-" kaise?"

Purvi told abhijeet about the plan.

Abhijeet-" wah purvi! Kya idea h."

Purvi-" aakhir behen kiski hoon."

Abhijeet-" okay toh it's done. Aaj sham 5 baje CCD mei."

They were cut by a voice," Good morning to all"

All of them turned towards the voice and found sachin standing there.

Abhijeet-" arrey sachin tum kab aaye. How was the mission?"

Sachin-" sir mission was successful aur mai kal raat hi aa gaya tha. Socha aap sabko surprise de doon"

Dushyant-" sachin sir waise surprise toh hum bhi aapko dene chahte h, kyun rajat sir."

Sachin-" kaisa surprise?"

Rajat-" yaar meri aur purvi ki shaadi ki date fix ho gayi h."

Sachin-"congracts woh kaun h?"(pointing towards ishita)

Kavin-" yeh humari nayi CID officer hai sir INSPECTOR ISHITA"

Ishita- "good morning sir"

Sachin-" good morning. Welcome to CID."

Ishita-" thank you sir."

And the matter is laid down there. After sometimes sachin goes towards rajat and says," yaar tune aise hi rukha sukha mujhe bata diya ki shaadi fix ho gayi. Yeh galat baat h, mujhe treat chahiye."

Rajat smiles seeing the way his friend is complaining. So he said," nautankibaaz zyada udaas mat ho. Mai aaj tarika ko treat de raha hoon. Tujhe bhi de doonga. Okay. Happy now."

Sachin-" very happy. Toh bata kab aur kaha aana h."

Rajat-" sham 5 baje CCD mei."

Sachin-" bhabhi nahi aa rahi h"(teasing smile)

Rajat (tries to hide his blush)-"nahi use kuch kaam h."

A case was reported so dushyant, ishita, pankaj ad vineet went to the crime scene. The condition of the dead body was very bad and there was blood all around. Seeing this ishita almost faints….but but but our hero dushyant holds her by her arms. There was a cute eyelock and background music started.

**(KEHTE HAI KHUDA NE IS JAHAAN MEI SABHI KE LIYE**

**KISI NA KISI KO HAI BANAYA HAR KISI KE LIYE**

**TERA MILNA HAI USS RAB KA ISHARA MAANO**

**MUJHKO BANAYA TERE JAISE HI KISI KE LIYE)-2**

**KUCH TOH HAI TUJHSE RAABTA**

**KUCH TOH HAI TUJHSE RAABTA**

**KAISE HUM JAANE HUMEIN KYA PATA**

**KUCH TOH HAI TUJHSE RAABTA**

**TU HUMSAFAR HAI**

**PHIR KYA FIKAR HAI**

**JEENE KI WAJAH YAHI HAI**

**MARNA ISI KE LIYE**

Eye lock continues till pankaj interrupts them by saying," sir iski idendity mili h. iska naam shailesh h aur yeh tata motors mei kaam karta h."

Dushyant(coming to reality)-" aur kuch mila pankaj"

Nikhil- "haa sir, kuch fingerprints mile h."

Dushyant-" theek h, body aur fingerprints ko forensic lab bhej do."

All this while ishita was trying to calm herself because what just happened increased her heartbeats. She instantly turned into duty mode and the matter ended there.

**In the forensic lab:**

Abhijeet entered while saying," good morning tarika ji". In return to which tarika just smiled.

Salunke-" bhai saahab, zara humei bhi gud morning keh dijiye."

Abhijeet-" areey salunke saahab aapko kaise bhool sakte hai. Yeh bataiye ki kuch mila."

Tarika-" haan abhijeet, ise tez dhaar waale chaaku se maara h aur joh fingerprints tumhe mile unme se ek toh iska h aur ek puraane aprabhi manoj ka h."

Abhijeet-" waah! Tarika ji.(to saluke) dekha….!"

ACP sir-" haan dekha. Freddy, kavin aur mayur, iss manoj ke baare mei pata lagao."

The case was solved by two. Abhijeet went to daya and said," daya, woh mujhe aaj sham ko ek khabri se milne jaana tha par mujhe kuch kaam h. Toh kya tum aur shreya jaa sakte ho."

Daya –" sure abhijeet,kaha jaana h"

Abhijeet-" CCD mei 5 baje tak. Aur haa tum log disguise mei as a couple jaana."

Daya-" theek h, mai shreya se bol deta hoon."

So daya advances towards shreya and says," shreya aaj shaam humei CCD mei ek khabri se milne jaana h. tum ready rehna kyunki humei disguise mei as a couple jaana h. mai tumhe 4:30 pe pick karne aaunga."

Shreya(happily)-" theek h sir."

Purvi was standing nearby hearing the conversation. She goes towards abhijeet and says-" bhai, woh dono CID officers h, agar unhe shaq ho gaya toh."

Abhijeet-" baat toh tum sahi keh rahi ho. Toh…. Hum dono bhi chalte h, bhes badal ke. Unpe nazar rakhenge aur agar unhe shaq hua toh ki koi khabri nahi aane waala toh mai handle kar loonga."

Purvi-" theek h bhai."

Abhijeet-" main tumhe 4:15 tak pick karne aaunga. Humein unse pehle pahuchna hoga."

Purvi-" theek h bhai. Bye."

Abhijeet-" bye"

**In the parking lot:**

Kavin-" yaar, aaj jaldi chutti mil gayi h, sham ko kahi chalte h."

Dushyant-" kaha?"

Kavin-" surprise hai. Mai tujhe 4:15 baje tak pick karne aaunga."

Dushyant-" okay then. Bye"

Kavin-"bye"

After dushyant leaves kavin messages ishita

**Ishita meri coffee treat yaad hai na**

**Mai tumhe 4:30 baje tak pick karne aaunga**

**So be ready.**

After sometimes his mobile beeps.

**Mujhe yaad hai sir**

**I will be ready**

Kavin thinks 'ab maza aaega'

**4:10; Dushyant's house:**

Dushyant was ready and was waiting for his friend outside his house. Soon kavin came with his car. Dushyant sat in the car and said," hum kaha jaa rahe h?"

Kavin –" CCD mei, par pehle humei kisi aur ko bhi pick karna h."

Dushyant-" kise?"

Kavin-" wahi toh surprise h."

Dushyant was confused and kavin headed towards ishita's duahyant had never visited ishita's house, so he was not having any idea where kavin is going.

At 4:25, they reached ishita's house and ishita was standing outside the main gate. Dushyant was shocked and stunned to see her because she was looking very pretty in that white patiyaala with blue work on it. On the other hand, ishita was also shocked to see dushyant. Both of them were looking at each other. Seeing this kavin said," Ishita, jaldi baitho humein late ho raha h."(naughty smile)

Ishita-" yes….yes sir."

Ishita went towards the back seat and said," good evening duahyant sir, good evening kavin sir."

Dushyant-" good evening ishita."

Kavin-" good evening ishita and thanx for coming."

Ishita-" thanx toh mujhe aapko kehna chahiye sir, for giving me a coffee treat."

Kavin-" waise thanx toh kisi aur ko bhi mujhe kehna chahiye."

Dushyant gave him his best glare and ishita said," kise sir?"

Kavin-" woh…kisi ko nahi, mai toh bas aise hi keh raha tha." And they headed towards CCD.

**4:30; Shreya's house:**

She was waiting for daya and internally she was feeling very happy. Suddenly someone belled the door. Shreya opened it and found daya standing, they both were lost in each other's eyes.(background music)

**(AANKHON MEI TERI AJAB SI AJAB SI ADAAYE H)-2**

**DIL KO BANA DE JO PATANG SAANSE YEH TERI WOH HAWAAYE H**

Shreya was the first one to come out of the eye-lock. She looked down and said," chalein sir?"

Daya(coming to his senses and slightly embaressed)-" ha chalo. Waise shreya tum bahut achi lag rahi ho."

Shteya-" thank you sir."

And they both went towards CCD.

**4:35; CCD: **

Abhijeet and purvi entered there. They were disguised as muslim couples. Purvi was wearing burkha and abhijeet in white kurta payjama with long beard( I know you guys can imagine)

Just then they saw rajat entering with tarika and sachin.

Abhijeet-" yeh teeno kaha se tapak pade."

Purvi-" bhai ab kya hoga."

Abhijeet-" purvi hum log disguise mei h, who humei nahi pehchaan paenge"

On the other side,

Rajat-" waise sachin yeh treat meri aur tarika, dono ki taraf se h."

Sachin-" kyun?"

Rajat-" woh kya h na ki abhijeet sir ne tarika ko shaadi ke liye propose kar diya h toh…."

This made tarika blush. Abhijeet was seeing all this with a smile on his face and purvi was just adoring rajat.

**4:45; outside CCD:**

When ishyant and kavin were about to enter CCD, kavin's mobile rang.

Kavin( on phone)-" hello…. Haan bol…. Kya? Achcha mai aata hoon."

Dushyant-" kya hua"

Kavin-" tum log andar chalo mujhe ek khabri se milna h. main bas aadhe ghante mei aata hoon"

Ishita-"par sir….."

Kavin-" please ishita. Tum log jao na. main bas aata hoon."

Dushyant-" theek h, jaldi aana"

When ishyant were entering, abhijeet-purvi and tarika-rajat-sachin were giving their orders. So they were not able to see them. As soon as ishyant seated themselves dushyant received a message from kavin

**ENJOY THE COFFEE DATE WITH ISHITA**

Dushyant was shocked. His mouth wide opened. Seeing this ishita said," kya hua sir?"

Dushyant-" k…k..kuch nai ishita. Kuch order karein."

Ishita-" sir, kavin sir ka wait kar le"

Dushyant(in low- voice)-" as if woh aaega"

Ishita-" kya kaha sir?"

Dushyant-" woh…. Use aane mei…thoda time lagega. Uska msg aaya tha."

Ishita-" theek h sir"

Meantime daya and shreya entered CCD. They were unnoticed by ishyant, rajat tarika and sachin. They sat adjacent to abhijeet and purvi.

Daya-" pata nahi yeh khabri kab aaega"

Abhijeet( in his mind)' arrey yaar yeh kab sudharega'

Shreya-" sir bas aata hi hoga."

Daya –" tab tak kuch order karein"

Daya called waiter and waiter asked-" yes sir, what can I have for you"

Dareya together-" cappachino"

They looked each other and smiled slightly. When the waiter went shreya eyed someone and said," sir…..peeche dekhiye"

Daya turned and saw rajat-sachin-tarika sitting there.

Daya-" yeh log yaha kya kar rahe h."

Shreya- sir, shaayad half-day celebrate kar rahe ho."

Daya-" sahi kaha shreya. Humei unse thoda chup ke rahna hoga taaki unka half-day kharab na ho."

Shreya-" yes sir."

On the other side;

Sachin- " waise tarika, abhijeet sir ka breakfast date ka idea bahut achha tha."

Rajat-" sahi kaha tumne… arrey(eyeing someone) yeh log yaha kya kar rahe h."

Sachin and tarika turned and saw ishyant sitting and sipping their coffee while talking.

Tarika-" kahin yeh dono date pe toh nahi aaye h."

Sachin- " chalo chalke poochte h "

Rajat- " nahin, nahin kal in dono ko pareshaan karenge. What say?"

Tarika-" nice idea" and they shared a laugh.

Meanwhile, on the other side;

Ishita-" sir kavin sir ko aane mei itna time kyu lag raha h?"

Dushyant-" ammmm… aa hi raha hoga. ( in mind' aur jab woh aaega toh mai use choodunga nahi')

Ishita-" sir who dekhiye…. Side mei. Daya sir aur shreya."

Dushyant-" hmmm…..yeh log yaha !"

Ishita-" sir shaayad half-day enjoy kar rahe ho."

Dushyant-" shaayad"

Ishita-" sir…unke paas chale?"

Dushyant-" nahi"

Ishita-" kyun sir?"

Dushyant-" arrey tumhe shaayad pata nahi h ki daya sir aur shreya ek dusre se pyaar karte h par abhi tak confess nahi kiya."

Ishita -" wow sir! Kitne lucky h dono."

Dushyant -" do you believe in love?"

Ishita-" yes sir, I do believe in love. Aur aap?"

Dushyant-" haan karta hoon."

Ishita-" sir aap kisi se pyaar karte h?"

Dushyant was shocked at her question. He said-" mai…..woh…"

Ishita laughed out and said-" sir main toh mazaak kar rahi thi. Aap toh serious ho gaye."

Dushyant tried to glare at her but also started laughing.

**Now guys THE BIGGEST DHAMMAKA**

A person entered in CCD. And guess who was he? Our own dear ACP sir.

Seeing him all of them stood up, including abhijeet and purvi. But realizing that they are in disguise, they sat down.

ACP sir-"arrey wah sab log yaha par half- day enjoy kar rahe h. nice."

Kavin was seeing all this from outside and hr thought' HEY BHAGWAAN, SAARA PLAN CHAUPAT HO GAYA"

No one was able to utter a single word.

ACP sir-" sab log chup kyun ho gaye?"

Rajat-" woh….sir. aap yaha?"

ACP sir-" haan mai apne dost se milne aaya hoon. Waise daya…abhijeet kaha h?"

Daya –" sir, usne hi toh mujhe aur shreya ko khabri se milne ke liye bheja tha"

ACP sir(almost shouting)-" kyaaa?"

Dushyant-" kya hua sir?"

ACP sir-" yeh kaise ho sakta h? abhijeet kisi bhi khabri se baat karta h toh mujhe batata h. daya abhijeet ko phone karo."

Daya-"yes sir"

Abhijeet-" purvi bhaago yaha se"

But before they could move, abhijeet's phone rang and all eyes move towards the way from where the voice was coming. They saw abhijeet disguised and with a girl in burkha.

Tarika-" abhijeet tum yaha? Aur yeh kaun h?"

Purvi removed her burkha and everyone was stunned to see her.

Rajat-" purvi….tum.."

Daya-" tum dono yahaan….aise bhes badal kar…."

Abhijeet-" woh daya…. Khabri joh information dene waala tha who ek khatarnaak apraadhi ke baare mei thi aur humei pata chala tha ki shaayad yaha par uss apraadhi ke log ho. Toh isliye hum log yaha par bhes badal kar aaye taaki agar kuch gadbad ho toh hum handle kar le. Isliye sir aapko bhi maine nahi bataya."( guys abhijeet sir ka dimaag h, ideas toh kood-kood ke baahar aate h)

Everyone was convinced by this answer and just then kavin entered.

Kavin-" arrey wah! Aap sab log yaha…. What a surprise?"(in mind' KYU?')

Dushyant-in mind(" surprise toh mai tujhe doonga ab").

Ishita-" sir ab sab log yaha par h toh sab log saath mei enjoy karte h"

Shreya-" nice idea ishita"

So everyone enjoyed there and went to their respective homes as they all will be meeting at ACP sir's house for discussing about rajvi's marriage preparation.

**8:30 p.m; ACP sir's house**

All were gathered there and were discussing.

Acp sir-" toh yeh final h, freddy aur pankaj catering ka dekhenge. Shreya, daya aur sachin decorations ka. Abhijeet aur tarika cards ka dekh lenge. Dushyant aur ishita hall booking ka dekh lenge. Kavin, Nikhil aur vineet guest ka dhyaan rakhenge."

All-" yes sir"

All had dinner their and went to their homes.

**SO GUYS HOW WAS THE KHICHDI THAT I PREPARED. Hope ki aap sabko maza aaya hoga. **

**I will update next chapter as soon as possible as my diwali vacations have started.**

**Love u all. Take care and stay safe **


	4. Chapter 4

**HELLO EVERYONE. Thanx for liking the KHICHDI that I prepared. **

**Loveabhi, kriti, shreshtha, Rajvigirl, CID STARS, bshreena, guests, bindiyaabhi.96, parise22, vibha, shraddy, ishika, Harman, izzy…..thanx to all of you.**

**Okay guys this chapter is a filler chapter…so it will be slightly boring. But I promise upcoming chapters will be better.**

**Chapter 4**

_**!PREPERATIONS!**_

**That night; dushyant's house:**

Dushyant was going to sleep but he was disturbed by a phone call. Seeing the caller ID he fumed in anger.

Dushyant(on phone)-" kya h?"

Kavin-" arrey itni rudely kyun baat kar raha h?"

D-" shukar mana ki tujhse baat kar raha hoon. Warna aaj jo tune kiya uske baad toh…"

K-" mujhe inaam milna chahiye. Nahi?"

D-" haan joota, chappal. Bol chahiye?"

K-" haan yaar, waise mere joote ka size tujhe pata h na?"

D-" kavin…."

K-" come on yaar. Don't tell me ki tujhe accha nahi laga."

D-" nahi."

K-" tabhi hans hans ke baat kar raha tha na use."

D-" tijhe kaise pata?"

K-" woh….."

D-" tu mujhpe nazar rakh raha tha"

K-" dushyant yaar please maaf kar de"

D-" I'm not going to talk to you"

K-" itna gussa sehat ke liye acha nahi h"

D-" mera dimaag already garam h. tu aur garam mat kar"

K- " achha ruk mai baraf le ke aata hoon. Dimaag pe rakhunga thanda ho jaega."

D( laughed out loud)-" hahahaha… yaar tujhe humesha pata rehta h mera mood kaise theek karna h"

K-" hahaha….haa pata h. ab so jaa. Kal tujhe aur ishita(stressing on that word) ko marriage halls dekhne jaana h"

D-" haan pata h. good night"

K-" good night"

As soon as dushyant cuts the call he gets another call from ishita.

Ishita-" sorry sir agar maine aapko disturb kiya ho"

Dushyant-" nahi ishita, kya baat h"

Ishita-" sir maine list bana li h marriage halls ki. Toh …"

Dushyant-" haan theek h ishita. Mai kal tumhe 9 baje tak pick karne aaunga. Phir hum log saath mei chalenge. "

Ishita-" theek h sir. Good night "

Dushyant-" good night"

**SAME TIME AT DUO'S HOUSE:**

Daya was trying to sleep but he was not able to. He was continuosly thinking about shreya.

Daya's POV: yeh mujhe kya ho raha h. kyun mai baar baar uske baare mei soch raha hoon. Kyun? Kyun aaj mujhe uske saath waqt bita kar accha laga. Kuch samajh nahi aa raha h'

Just then abhijeet enters in his room and he sees him restless.

Abhijeet-" kya hua daya?"

Daya-" kuch nai abhijeet."

Abhijeet-" mujhse chupa raha h."

Daya-" nahi abhijeet…..I mean mujhe kuch samajh nai aa raha h…. matlab aaj jo…"

Abhijeet-" tu shreya se pyaar karta h na?"

Daya-" pata nahi abhijeet, lekin jab uske saath rahta hoon toh achha lagta h… uski baatein….. yaar mujhe kuch samajh nai aa raha h"

Abhijeet-" toh samjh daya. Shreya tujhse bahut pyaar karti h aur woh kab se tumhara intezaar kar rahi h. Der mat kar daya. Bol de usse. Good night"

Daya-" good night abhijeet"

Abhijeet went leaving daya in deep thoughts.

Daya's POV: 'shaayad abhijeet theek keh raha h. Mujhe aur der nahi karni chahiye. Mai shreya se bol dunga. Par kaise?. Hmmmmmm….iske liye toh pefect planning chahiye'

Thinking this he slept.

**NEXT MORNING: 9 AM AT ISHITA'S HOUSE;**

Ishita was standing outside waiting for dushyant. After sometime, dushyant came on his bike.

Ishita-" good morning sir"

Dushyant-" good morning ishita. Ready?"

Ishita-" yes sir"

Dushyant-" toh hum logo ko kitne marriage halls dekhne h?"

Ishita-" sir teen. Pehle ganesh lawns, phir tulsi udyaan ur phir shagun palace"

Dushyant-" hmmmm…..theek h phir. Let's go."

And they headed towards marriage halls.

**SAME TIME; AT TARIKA'S HOUSE:**

Tarika was ready and was waiting for abhijeet. Just then abhijeet arrives with a bunch of red roses.

Abhijeet-" yeh khaas tohfa, ek khaas ke liye"

Tarika took the bunch while blushing.

Tarika-" thank you abhijeet"

Abhijeet-" waise aap sharmaate hue bahut achchi lagti h"

Tarika(while hiding her blush)-" abhijeet… humein cards select karne jaana h"

Abhijeet-" yeh kya tarika ji, aapko toh bas romantic moments kill karne mei maza aata h( making an annoyed face)"

Tarika-" abhijeet…"

Abhijeet-" achha theek h tarika ji… chaliye"

**MEANWHILE AT SHREYA'S HOUSE;**

Shreya was getting ready and was waiting for sachin and daya. Suddenly doorbell rang. She went and opened the door and found daya and sachin standing.

Shreya-" aa gaye aap log. Andar aaiye na"

Sachin-" shreya hum logo ko chalna chahiye"

Shreya-" arrey aise kaise? At least coffee toh pee lijiye. Phir nikalte h"

Daya-" shreya…."

Shreya-" please sir"

Daya-" acha theek h"

They went inside and after sometime shreya brought three mugs of coffee. They had their coffee with little chit-chat and after that they headed themselves towards decorators.

**AFTER SOMETIME AT CATEROR'S PLACE:**

Freddy and pankah were trying all the dishes from every cateror they are meeting. At last they went to 'THE MILAN'S CATEROR'

Pankaj-" bhaisahab hum logo ko shaadi ke liye booking karaani h"

Man-" ji boliye. Kab aur kaha"

Freddy-" place hum aap logo ko kal bataenge par pehle aap apni kuch dishes taste karaiye"

Pankaj-" haan woh shaadi mei kuch gadbadi nahi honi chahiye na"

They tasted all the dishes and finalized them.

Freddy-" hum log aaj sham ko phone kar ke aap logo ko bata denge ki kaha par aana h"

Man-" theek h sir"

**AT CARD'S SHOP:**

Tarika was busy looking for the cards but abhijeet was staring at her.

Tarika-" abhijeet yeh waala kaisa h? abhijeet….abhijeet….(shaking him by his shoulder)ABHIJEET…"

Abhijeet-" haan….tarika ji…aapne kuch kaha?"

Tarika-" mai yeh pooch rahi hoon yeh vard kaisa h aur pata nahi ki tum kaha khooye hue ho"

Abhijeet-" aap mei"

Tarika-" kya?"

Abhijeet-" kuch nai…..aap…card dikhaiye na"

Tarika selected a maroon colored card with silver work on it.

Abhijeet-" waah tarika ji! Kya selection h aapki."

Tarika-" thanx abhijeet. Toh yeh finalize karein"

Abhijeet-" haan tarika ji."

Tarika selected that card and the card man said that he will give the card after two days.

Abhijeet-" ab kya karein?"

Tarika-" mai lab jaati hoon aur tum beauro jao"

Abhijeet-" who sab toh theek h, lekin waha dekhiye na…itna acha restraunt h. chaliye kuch kha lete h"

Tarika-" abhijjet…"

Abhijeet-" please tarika ji, chaliye na"

So they both went to the restraint to have something.

**MEANWHILE IN THE DECORATOR'S SHOP**

Sachin and shreya were selecting the designs for different functions and daya was thinking' yaar mai kaise propose karun isey. Kuch samjh nai aa raha h. jaanta hoon mujhse pyaar karti h par…..'

Sachin-" sir kya hua? Kuch khoye- khoye se lag rahe h?"

Shreya-" haan sir. Kya baat h?"

Daya-" kuch nahi mai bas decoration ke baare mei soch raha tha"

Shreya-" sir humei design finalize karna h. aap ek baar dekh lijiye"

Daya-" uski zaroorat nahi h shreya. Ab tumne select kiya h toh it must be the best"

Shreya was surprised by this and both of them shared a cute eye-lock.

Sachin-" Ahem! Ahem! Sir designs finalize ho gayi h. chalein?"

Daya-" haan sachin chalte h"

**ON THE OTHER SIDE:**

Ishyant have visited all the three halls and have finalized TULSI UDYAAN. This took long time and now it was 2'o clock. Ishita was feeling hungry but said nothing. Suddenly dushyant stopped his bike.

Ishita-" kya hua sir?"

Dushyant-" subha se isi kaam mei lage h. let's have a lunch."

Ishita-" but sir…."

Dushyant-" I know ishita tumhe bhi bhook lagi h. so no more arguments. Ab chalo"

So they went to the hotel to have lunch.

**3 PM; IN THE BEAURO:**

All of them gathered their.

Daya-" yes sir humne decorators se baat kar li h"

Abhijeet-" aur sir cards bhi finalize ho gaye"

Dushyant-" sir humne tulsi udyaan book kar liya h"

Freddy-" haan sir, humne Milan waalo se baat kar ki h"

Kavin-" aur sir humne guests ki list bana li h"

ACP-" good work"

Rajat-" sir aaj mere baba ne aap sabko dinner pe bulaaya h. toh sir aap sab log aa jaiyega"

ACP-" theek h rajat"

So at night all gathered at rajat's place.

Smitha-" sir um log kab guest house mei shift honge"

Daya-" kal subha"

Smitha-" toh sir kal sham ko hum log ganesh pooja rakhte h aur phir parso se saare functions"

Tarika-" sahi kaha smitha bhabhi"

With all this chit chat, they enjoyed the evening and went towards their house.

**SOOOOOO SORRY GUYS FOR THIS SHORT AND BORING CHAPTER AND ALSO KI MAINE ISME RAJVI SCENES NAHI DAALE. BUT I PROMISE NEXT MEI HOONGE. AUR ABHI TOH DHAMAAL BAAKI H. SAARE FUNCTIONS START HONE WAALE H. **

**I promise agla chapter isse better hoga aur mai dareya ka bhi confession jaldi kara doongi. Please guys acha ya bura….. review zaroor karna. I will try my level best to improve.**

**Toh shaadi ki taiyaariya shuru ho chuki h aur aap sabko invitation h. aaenge na? **

**Agla chapter jaldi likhungi aur lamdaa bhi hoga.**

**PREETZ- waiting for your review dear…..**

**Take care and stay safe**

**Love you all a lot ;-).**


	5. Chapter 5

**HAPPY DIWALI TO ALL OF YOU. Thanx for the reviews and favourites.**

**Shreshtha, bshreena, guests, Rajvigirl, arianadobriyal12, loveabhi, Harman, maham, CID STARS, bindiyaabhi.96, Jyoti Teku, parise22….thanx to all of you. Sorry once again agar mai kisi ka naam bhool chuki hoon toh.**

**bindiyaabhi.96 and bshreena: thanx for following the story…..**

**GOOD NEWS: Well guys from the beginning of the story I was trying to find a pair for kavin and I have found it. So I hope that u will like this Jodi too….**

**Enough of my bakbak…. Let's start the story**

**Chapter 5**

_**!GANESH POOJA!**_

Next mornig everyone shifts themselves in TULSI UDYAAN. The guest house has enough rooms to accommodate everyone. There were two rooms kept for bride and bridegroom. Duo were in one room. ACP sir and saluke were in one room. Tarika and shreya were together in a room, Ishita and divya in one, one for sachin and Nikhil, one for vineet and pankaj and one for freddy and smitha.

All of them got themselves settled by 12.

Purvi was in her room doing something on her phone. It seemed that she was waiting for someone. Suddenly rajat came in her room and saw her lost.

Rajat-" kya hua purvi?"

No response.

Rajat-" ab aap humaare khayaalon mein itna khoyi hui h ki humari aawaz bhi sunaayi nahi de rahi h."

This made purvi come into her senses.

Purvi-" rajat…aap. Aap yaha kya kar rahe h?"

Rajat-" arrey…. Ab kya hum apni hone waali patni se milne bhi nahiaa sakte?"

Purvi-" aisa nahi h. magar kisi ne dekh liya toh?"

Rajat( coming closer)-" toh…..?"

Purvi(feeling nervous)-" toh…."

Rajat was stepping closer to her and she was moving backwards until she hit a wall. Rajat moved closer to her and there was literally no space between them. Purvi was so nervous that she just closed her eyes. This made rajat to laugh.

Rajat-" purvi…tum toh serious ho gayi. Mai mazzak kar raha tha"

Purvi( gaining her senses)-" rajat ek toh waise hi mai pareshaan hoon. Upar se aap….."

Rajat-" sorry yaar. Achha batao, kya baat h?"

Purvi-" rajat meri cousin aane waali thi. Uski flight land ho chuki h par woh abhi tak nahi aayi aur maharani ne apna phone switch off karke rakhha h."

Rajat-" purvi tum tension mat lo. Woh aa jaegi."

Suddenly they heard a voice.

Rajvi went down and they saw a girl standing at the entrance wearing blue jeans and cream colored kurti and holding a bag in her hand.

Voice-" purvi di…."

Purvi-" TRISHA….. tu aa gayi"

Trisha-" haan di..kaisi h aap?"

Purvi-" mai toh theek hoon. Par mai tujhse naraz hoon"

Trisha-" kyun di?"

Purvi-" tune apna phone kyu switch off kiya tha?"

Trisha-" battery low ho gayi thi. Sorry….."

Purvi-" phir bhi inform toh kar sakti thi na."

Trisha-" achha baba mai kaan pakad ke maafi maangti hoon. Ab toh maaf kar do."

Purvi-" accha thek h. zyada nautanki mat kar."

Trisha-" accha yeh sab chodo di. Jijaji se toh milwao."

Purvi-" chal"

They went towards where rajat and kavin were standing. Before purvi could say anything…..

Trisha( looking towards kavin)-" Namaste jijaji"

Rajvi and kavin were confused.

Purvi-" trisha yeh kya kar rahi h?"

Trisha-" di main jijaji ko Namaste kar rahi hoon."

Purvi-" arrey yeh kavin sir h. tere jijaji yaha h( pointing towards rajat)

Trisha-" ohh.. sorry jijaji… I mean kavin ji ( turning towards rajat) sorry… I mean Namaste jijaji"

All this while kavin was just smiling seeing her and thought 'paagal h bilkul'

Rajat-" Namaste trisha ji. Kaisi h aap?"

Trisha-" mai theek hoon jijaji…. Waise manna padega di. Achhi selection h aapki."

This made purvi blush.

Trisha-" arrey jijaji aapne toh meri di ko sharmaana bhi sikha diya..hahahaha"

Purvi-" chup kar."

Rajat-" waise trisha ji aap sagai mei kyu nai aayi?"

Trisha-" jijaji chutti nahi mili thi isliye….. sorry."

Rajat-" arrey koi baat nai trisha ji."

Someone tapped trisha's shoulder.

Trisha-" ishiiiiiiiiiiiii… tu yaha."

Ishita-" hyeeeeeee trisha kaisi h?"

Dushyant-" tun dono ek dusre ko jaante ho?"

Trisha-" haan. Hum college friends h."

And they all talked lightly.

Meanwhile daya was trying to talk to shreya but she was busy in one or the other thing. Daya was now frustrated because he was trying hard to talk to her but she was busy.

So he went towards shreya where she was arranging the flowers.

Daya-" shreya mujhe tumse baat karni h."

Shreya-" daya sir bas ek minute."

Daya-" subha se ek minute….ek minute sunn raha hoon. Ab aur nahi."

Shreya-"achha theek h sir. Bataiye kya baat h."

Daya-" chalo mere saath."

Shreya-" par kaha"

Daya-" chalo toh sahi."

And he held her wrist and took her to the terrace. This was noticed by all the people standing there.

Shreya-" sir sab dekh rahe h, kya baat h?"

Daya-" tum bas chup chap mere saath chalo."

Daya took her to the terrace and there she saw red roses arranged in a shape of heart. In the middle it was written

**I LOVE YOU**

Shreya-" sir…yeh sab."

Daya knelt down and said-" jaanta hoon shreya bahut der laga di maine yeh kehne mei. Par ab aur der nahi karna chahta. Shreya…. Main tumse bahut pyaar karta hoon. Kya tum mujhse shaadi karogi."

Shreya said nothing. She was in complete shock. She had never expected this. She was very much happy. She just hugged daya and said-" I love u too sir and I will marry you."

Daya-" sir nahi…sirf daya."

Shreya-" theek h….sirf daya."

Suddenly they heard whistles, laughing and clapping. They turned and saw all the team members were standing.

Abhijeet-" wah! Daya kya propose kiya. Mujhe nai pata tha ki tu itna romantic h."

Daya-" abhijeet….."

And the chase began. Daya was running behind abhijeet. At last they stopped and laughed.

Abhijeet-" daya. I'am so happy for you."

Daya-" thanx abhijeet. Agar tum nahi hote toh mai kabhi realize nahi kar pata ki main shreya se pyaar karta hoon."

Abhijeet-" daya ab iska credit toh mujhe milna hi chahiye."

And they shared a laugh.

**AT 3:00 PM;**

Everyone was relaxing in their rooms. But ishita was not feeling sleepy. So she decided to prepare a coffee for herself, therefore, she went towards kitchen. She was looking for coffee powder when someone tapped her shoulder. She turned and found dushyant standing there.

Dushyant-" hey ishita. Kya kar rahi ho?"

Ishita-" hye sir. Sir mujhe neend nahin aa rahi h toh socha ki coffee bana leti hoon. Aur aap?"

Dushyant-" mai bhi coffee banane ki soch raha tha."

Ishita-" sir aap baithiye, mai laati hoon."

Dushyant-" kyun? Mai help nai kar sakta kya?"

Ishita-" aisi baat nai h sir"

Dushyant-" toh phir kaisi baat h."

Ishita-" achha theek h sir. Coffee powder dhoondhne mei help kariye."

Dushyant found the powder and they prepared coffee and sat in the lawn.

Ishita( while sipping the coffee)-" sir aap coffee bahut achhi banate h."

Dushyant-" hum ishita, yeh coffee hum dono ne banayi h."

Suddenly they heard a voice.

Voice-" kya chal raha h yaha pe."

Dushyant(in his mind) 'isi ki kami thi'

Ishita-" hye kavin sir, hum log bas coffee pee rahe the."

Kavin-" dushyant, aaj kal tujhe coffee kuch zyada hi pasand nai aane lagi h."

Before dushyant could say anything, trisha came and said'," hello everyone."

Ishyant and kavin-" hello"

Trisha-" kya ho raha h."

Kavin-" dushyant ishita ko propose karne waala h."

Dushyant and ishita were in hell shock and so was trisha.

Trisha-" what? Really? Kariye na dushyant ji."

Dushyant was not able to utter a word. Seeing ishyant's expressions kavin laughed out.

Kavin- " hahahahaha…. Yaar tum dono apna chehra sheeshe mei dekh ke aao….hahahaha…."

Trisha too joined him in laughing.

Dushyant-" kavin ke bachche…..mai tujhe chodunga nai."

Kavin( while running)-" meri shaadi nai hui hai jo mere bachche honge dushyant."

And the chase began. Kavin stepped on a small rock and for support held trisha's hand. But she also got disbalanced and they fell with trisha on bottom and kavin on top. They both were lost in each other's eyes.

Dushyant coughed fakely and they both came to reality and stood up.

Kavin-" tum theek ho."

Trisha-" ji."

Ishita-" I think hum logo ko andar chalna chahiye. Pooja ki taiyariya karni h."

Trisha-" haan, chal ishi"

And ishita and trisha excused themselves.

Dushyant-" kavin, tu kuch bhi bol deta h."

Kavin-" maine kuch galat toh nahi kaha, ab toh maan le. You love her"

Dushyant-" mai andar jaa raha hoon( annoyed face)"

Kavin(in his mind)' kab tak sachhai se bhaagege.' And he also went inside.

**AT 6:00 PM;**

Everyone was getting ready for the pooja. All the boys were in white kurta pyjama. On the girl's side purvi was in red and yellow salwar suit, tarika was wearing orange colored suit, shreya was in green colored patiyala, ishita was in peaches colored chudidaar, trisha was wearing light pink and white volored chudidaar, divya was in maroon colored suit while smitha was wearing red saree.

Tarika was rechecking everything when abhijeet came.

Abhijeet-" tarika ji aaj aap bahut khoobsurat lag rahi h."

Tarika-" thanx abhijeet….waise tum bhi kam handsome nahi lag rahe."

Abhijeet-" arrey hum toh paidaishi handsome h."

Tarika-'"achha ji."

Abhijeet-" thanx tarika ji."

Tarika-" kisliye abhijeet?"

Abhijeet-" meri zindagi mei aane ke liye. "

Tarika-" thanx toh mujhe tumhe kehna chahiye abhijeet, mujhe yeh feel karane ke liye ki mai tumhare liye kitni special hoon."

Abhijeet-" special toh aap h."

And they shared an eye-lock.

**MERI SAANSON MEI BASA H, TERA HI EK NAAM**

**TERI YAAD HUMSAFAR SUBHA SHAAM**

**TERI YAAD HUMSAFAR SUBHA SHAAM**

**TU MERE DIN MEI RAATO MEI**

**KHAAMOSHI MEI BAATON MEI**

**BAADLO KE SANG LIKH KAR BHEJU TUJHKO YEH PAIGAAM**

**TERI YAAD HUMSAFAR SUBHA SHAAM**

**TERI YAAD HUMSAFAR SUBHA SHAAM**

Voice-" ahem! Ahem!"

They turned and found freddy standing there.

Freddy-" sir pooja shuru hone waali h…chalein."

Abhijeet-" haan chalo."

And ganesh pooja started with rajat and purvi doing aarti. After it was finished they had dinner and all gathered in the hall to discuss about the functions.

Divya-" sir kal sangeet rakh lete h, uske baad mehendi aur phir haldi and then shaadi."

ACP sir-" haan yeh theek h."

Pankaj-" sir haldi aur shaadi mei ek din ka gap h, toh hum ladke soch rahe the ki…."

ACP sir-" kya soch rahe the."

Pankaj-" sir woh….. vineet bolo na."

Vineet-" mai kya boloon… Nikhil"

Nikhil-" mujhe kuch nai pata….. kavin sir se pooch."

Kavin-" arrey maine kya kiya? Abhijeet sir se bolo."

ACP sir( strictly)- " kya baat h abhijeet?"

Abhijeet-" sir…..woh….. hum soch rahe the ki…bachelor's party."

ACP sir-" toh itna darr kyu rahe ho….theek h,"

Daya-" sir sirf ladke."

All the girls-" what?"

Dushyant-" haan."

Tarika(winking at shreya)-" theek h. toh us din hum log apni shooping kar lenge."

All the girls agreed (but the plan is something else) and all the boys were happy. All of them went in their rooms but shreya was not feeling sleepy.

Daya-" kya hua shreya."

Shreya-" mujhe neend nai aa rahi h."

Daya-" chat pe chalein?"

Shreya-"haan"

And they went to terrace. The weather was cloudy.

Shreya-" kitna achha mausum h na."

Daya-" haan."

Suddenly it begin to rain heavily. Daya quickly went towards the entrance to go but shreya was standing there enjoying the rain.

**SHREYA**_**-Yeh Saajish Hain Boondon Ki Koi Khwaahish Hain Chup Chup Si... (2)**__**  
><strong>__**Dekho Na Dekho Na... (2)**_

_****_**DAYA(comig towards her)-**_**Hawa Kuchh Haule Haule Zubaan Se Kya Kuchh Bole**__**  
><strong>__**Kyon Duuri Hain Ab Darmayaan**__**  
><strong>__**Dekho Na Dekho Na... (2)**__****_

**DAYA-**_**( Phir Na Hawayen Hogi Itani Besharam**__**  
><strong>__**Phir Na Dag Mag Dag Mag Honge Yeh Kadam... ) (2)**_

_****_**SHREYA(HOLDING THE RAILING )-**_**Haa Saawan Yeh Seedha Nahi Khufia Bada**__**  
><strong>__**Kuchh Toh Baraste Hue Keh Raha**_

_****_**DAYA KEPT HIS HEAD ON HER SHOULDER-**_**Samjho Na... Samjho Na... (2)**_

_****_**SHREYA-**_**Hawa Kuchh Haule Haule Zubaan Se Kya Kuchh Bole**__**  
><strong>__**Kyon Duuri Hain Ab Darmayaan**__**  
><strong>__**Dekho Na Dekho Na... (2)**__****_

**SHREYA-**_**( Jugnu Jaise Chahat Dekho Jale Mujhe**__**  
><strong>__**Meethi Si Mushkil Hain Koi Kya Kare )... (2)**_

_****_**DAYA-**_**Hothon Ki Arzi Aaise Thukraaon Na**__**  
><strong>__**Saanson Ki Marzi Ko Jhuthlaaon Na**_

_****_**SHREYA-**_**Chhuu Lo Na Chhu Lo Na... (2)**_

_****_**DAYA-**_**Hawa Kuchh Haule Haule Zubaan Se Kya Kuchh Bole**__**  
><strong>__**Na Duuri Hain Ab Darmayaan**__**  
><strong>__**Dekho Na Dekho Na... (3)**_

_****_**SHREYA-**_**Dekho Na Hmm Hmm Hmm**__**  
><strong>__**Hmm Hmm Hmm Dekho Na**_

Daya-"I love you shreya"

Shreya-"I love you too daya."

And they slept peacefully in each other's arms.

**SO GUYS HOW WAS THE CHAPTER. I hope achha laga ho. **

**Happy diwali to all of you. Next chapter is on sangeet . I know maine ishyant ke upar bahut kam likha h because it is reserved for the next chapters…**

**Take care and stay safe. Happy diwali and lots of love to you all.**


	6. Chapter 6

**THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR LOVELY REVIEWS. Kya kahu dil garden garden ho gaya.**

**Rajvigirl, bshreena, SRI, nehabrave01, Abhisrk-ian, Guests, Pari. Shraddy, parise22, Alita Elli, CID STARS, arianadobriyal12, Harman, bindiyaabhi.96…thank you sooooooooooo much for your lovely reviews. Agar kisi ka naam bhool gayi hoon toh maaf kar dijiyega.**

**Abhisrk-ian and Alita Elli: thanks for following my story…..**

**CID STARS: belated happy birthday dear. Iam sorry diwali ki wajah se maine reviews late padhe. But I promise you ki is fic ke khatm hone ke baad mai kavin pe ek fic zaroor likhungi…..**

**Abhisrk-ian and CID STARS: I was shocked to know ki aap dono ke naam trisha h…..but iam happy that you both liked it. So aap dono apne aap ko is fic mei imagine kar sakte ho….**

**Main bahut bolti hoon na? kya karoon bachpan ki aadat h. So here we go with the next chapter.**

**Chapter 6**

_**!SANGEET!**_

**NEXT MORNING; 6:00 pm**

Ishita was getting ready. Today is Saturday and so she is going to gurudwara. When she stepped out of her room she saw trisha standing there.

Trisha –"Good morning ishi."

Ishita-" good morning. Tu kahi jaa rahi h kya?"

Trisha-" tera hi intezaar kar rahi thi. Chale gurudwara?"

Ishita-" tujhe yaad h….."

Trisha-" kaise bhool sakti hoon. College mei hum humesha saath jaate the. Teri wajah se mujhe bhi aadat lag chuki h har shanivaar gurudwara jaane ki. Ab chalein?"

Ishita-" chal."

And both the friends went to gurudwara.

**AFTER SOMETIME.**

Nikhil was heading towards terrace with his dumbles as it was his routine to have some morning exercise. As soon as he went there, he saw dareya sleeping in each other's arm which made his dumble to fall down. This made dareya to wake up.

Nikhil( instantly closing his eyes)-" maine kuch nai dekha."

Shreya ran from there blushing.

Daya-" Nikhil….. tum…"

Nikhil-" sir…woh….mai…ah…ex…ex…exercise sir."

Daya-" haa theek h tum karo.. mai fresh hone jaa raha hoon."

Nikhil-" okay sir."

Daya went from there to freshen up. After sometime all of them gathered in the hall to have breakfast. Dushyant was looking here and there.

Kavin - " kya hua?"

Dushyant-" kuch nai."

Kavin(singing)-" **kuch toh hua h, kuch ho gaya h. kuch toh hua h, kuch ho gaya h, do chaar din se lagta h jaise….."**

Dushyant-" tu gaana gaana band karega."

Kavin- ab mai gaana bhi nai gaa sakta( making innocent face)"

Dushyant-" yeh bholi bhaali shakal mere saamne mat bana."

Before kavin could reply tarika said-" arrey yeh ishita kaha h?"

Kavin-"tarika tumne toh kisi ke muh ki baat cheen li…."

Dushyant glared him and tarika said-" kya kaha kavin?"

Kavin-"kuch nai…bas aise hi keh raha tha ki dushyant…."

But he was cut by purvi-" kisi ne trisha ko dekha kya?"

Daya-" kammal h trisha aur ishita dono hi gaayab h."

Kavin-" dushyant zara phone kar ishita ko."

Dushyant-" kiya tha…..switch off bata raha h."

Kavin-" tumne itni jadi phone bhi kar liya."

Before he could reply they saw ishita and trisha coming while laughing and talking to each other.

Rajat-" lo hum log yaha pareshaan h aur yeh dono…"

Daya-" kaha thi tum dono."

Trisha-" sir gurudwara gaye the."

Kavin-" bata ke jaana chahiye tha na. sab pareshaan ho rahe the(eyeing towards dushyant)"

Ishita-" sorry sir, sorry everyone."

Shreya-" it is okay. Chalo breakfast karte h."

After having breakfast all got busy for the preparation of sangeet.

Trisha was making rangoli. Kavin came and said-" wow trisha, rangoli bahut acchi h."

Trisha-" thank you kavin ji."

Kavin-" waise trisha ek baah kahu?"

Trisha-" ji kahiye."

Kavin-" tumhe nahi lagta ki dushyant aur ishita ek dusre ko pasand karte h."

Trisha-" actually yes, mujhe lagta h kyunki jab hum gurudwara gaye the toh ishita sirf dushyant ji ki baat kar rahi thi…."

Kavin-" toh tum usse poocho na!"

Trisha-" kavin ji ishi bahut sharmili ladki h….woh kuch nai bataegi. Aap dushyant ji se poochiye na!"

Kavin-" arrey usse poochoonga toh bataega kuch nai bas mujhe ghoorne lagega."

Trisha started laughing.

Kavin-" tumhe hansi aa rahi h."

Trisha-" aapne aise bola ki mujhe hansi aa gayi."

Kavin-" yeh dono toh bolne se rahe…humei hi kuch karna padega."

Trisha-" kya?"

Kavin-" I have a plan."

Kavin told the plan to trisha.

Trisha-" perfect plan h kavin ji."

Kavin-" toh chalo execute karte h."

So kavin and trisha advanced where ishyant were talking to caterer.

Ishita-" haan toh yeh sab dishes aaj ke liye finalize kar dijiye."

Trisha-" yaar ishi tu mera ek kaam karegi."

Ishita( turning towards trisha)-" kya kaam h."

Trisha-" yaar meri dress jo h woh maine fitting ke liye di thi….aur abhi mujhe di ke saath parlor jaana h jo ekdum uske opposite road pe h. toh tu laa sakti h."

Ishita-" anything for you trisha."

Kavin-" dushyant tu bhi jaa na. Woh aaj autoriksha ki strike h. mai chala jaata par mujhe DJ se baat karni h."

Dushyant-" ahhmmm….theek h."

Ishita-" sir mai chali jaaungi."

Dushyant-" maine kaha na mai chal raha hoon."

Ishita-" okay sir, chaliye."

After they went kavin and trisha gave each other a hi-five.

Kavin-" plan 1 successful."

Trisha-" plan 2 kab shuru karein."

Kavin-" kal."

Trisha-"but plan 2 h kya?"

Kavin-" aaj sham ko bata doonga."

**AT THE SHOP;**

Ishita took trisha's dress and said-" sir…..woh mujhe bhi function ke liye dress leni h."

Dushyant-" haan toh theek h, le lo."

Ishita-" toh sir aap meri help kariye na….mai akele dress select nai kar paati hoon."

Dushyant-" mai…..kaise….."

Ishita-" sir please."

Kavin and trisha were eyeing them.

Kavin-" isiliye tumne kaha tha ki in dono ko saath mei bhejte h."

Trisha-" haan kyunki mujhe pata tha ki ishita akele shopping nahi kar paati h."

Kavin-" yeh plan toh work kar gaya, I hope agla plan bhi kaam kare."

Trisha-"same here"

Kavin-" ab humei chalna chahiye, agar dushyant ya ishita ne dekh liya toh…."

Trisha-" haan chalte h."

Here ishita is seeing the dresses but she was not able to select any dress.

Ishita( in frustration)-" urghhh….ek bhi dress samajh nai aa rahi h."

Dushyant(while smiling)-"ek minute…."

He took a white lehenga with golden work on it and asked-" yeh dekho."

Ishita-"wow sir. I mean ispe meri nazar hi nai gayi. It is really beautiful….."

Dushyant-" toh ye le le."

Ishita-"sure sir." And they took the dress and came back to the guest house.

**AT THE GUEST HOUSE;**

Ishyant came and ishita handed the dress.

Trisha-" thanx yaar…..waise iss polybag mei kya h."

Ishita-" meri dress."

Trisha-"I don't believe this…..tune khud select kiya?"

Ishita-" nai…..sir ne help ki."

Trisha-' kitne ache h na dushyant ji."

Ishita(dreamy look)-" woh toh h."

Trisha-"kaha kho gayi? Chal…..ready hona h."

**EVENING 5:OO PM;**

All of them got ready. Purvi was wearing purple colored lehenga…looking very pretty. Tarika was wearing yellow sharara. Shreya was wearing green sharara. Divya and smitha were in saree. Ishita was in white lehenga and trisha was in light blue and pink colored lehenga.

Rajat was lost n purvi when a voice came-" jijaji, di ko baad mei dekhte rahiyega . chaliye function shuru hone waala h."

Rajat-"trisha ji hum toh aapka intezaar kar rahe the. Waise aaj aap bahut pyaari lag rahi h. kaash mai purvi se pehle aapse mila hota."

Trisha-" kya jijjaji…aap bhi na. Ab chaliye."

Daya went towards shreya and said-" tum bahut khoobsurat lag rahi ho shreya."

Shreya(while blushing)-" thank you daya. Waise aap bhi bahut handsome lag rahe h."

On the other side;

Abhijeet-" tarika ji aaj toh aap quayamat dhaa rahi h."

Tarika-" abhijeet ….."

Abhijeet-" humei toh laga tha aap humari taareef karengi."

Tarika-" function shuru hone waala h. chalein?"

Abhijeet-"after you."

On the other side kavin was telling trisha about the plan.

Trisha-" nahi kavin ji…mai..yeh kaise.?"

Kavin-"please trisha, tumne hi toh kaha tha ki agar aisa kuch karenge toh ishita ko realize ho jaega aur woh dushyant se bol degi…..please."

Trisha-" but…."

Kavin-" please…(making pleading face)"

Trisha-" acha theek h."

Kavin-"thaaaannnnnxxxxx…" he was so excited that he hugged trisha. Trisha was shocked at first but she hugged him back. After realizing what he was doing, kavin separated and said-" sorry…woh…"

Trisha-" it is okay…aammmm….function shuru hone waala h…..chalein."

All of them seated themselves. Vansh was on the mike hoasting the function.

Vansh- " Good evening to one and all. Aaj hum sab log yaha pe rajat sir aur purvi ke sangeet mei shaamil hone aaye bina zyada bakbak kiye mai iss sham ki pehli performance announce karta hoon. Toh zordaar taaliyo se swagat kijiye freddy sir aur mayur ka jo gaana gaenge."

**MAYUR:Ek Chatur Nar Kar Ke Singar****  
><strong>**Mere Man Ke Dvar Ye Ghusat Jaat****  
><strong>**Ham Marat Jaat, Are He He He****  
><strong>**Yak Chatur Nar Kar Ke Singar****  
><strong>**Pa Re Sa, Sa Sa Sa Ni Dh Sa****  
><strong>**Sa Re Sa Dha Dha Pa****  
><strong>**Pa Dha Sa Re Sa****  
><strong>**Sa Re Ga Dha Pa****  
><strong>**Yak Chatur Nar Kar Ke Singaa R**

******FREDDY: Ummm Dham**

******MAYUR: Ayyo**

******FREDDY:Are Dham, O Dham, O Dham Dham Dham Ruk****  
><strong>**O A Aa I I Ai O Au An A:****  
><strong>**Um Nam Nam Nam Nam Nam Nam****  
><strong>**Nam Nam Lama Lama Lama Lama La****  
><strong>**Um Bal Bal Bal Bal Re,****  
><strong>**Bal Bal Bal Bal Re, Bal Bal Bal Bal Re****  
><strong>**Om****  
><strong>**Ek Chatur Nar BaDi Hoshiyar - 2****  
><strong>**Apane Hi Jaal Men Phasat Jaat****  
><strong>**Ham Hasat Jaat Are Ho Ho Ho Ho Ho****  
><strong>**Ek Chatur Nar BaDi Hoshiyar**

******FREDDY: Tuu Kyon**

******MAYUR: Chhi Re**

**Tu kyu gori dhyaan dhare  
><strong>**Kare Lakh Lakh Duniya Chaturai****  
><strong>**Chhutti Kar Dunga Main Usaki****  
><strong>**Abake Jo Avaz Lagai****  
><strong>**Chhutti Kar Dunga, Aa Aa Aa****  
><strong>**Ta Jum, Taka Jum, Taka Num, Yaka Jum****  
><strong>**Tak Tankidia**

******FREDDY: PaDh Ke Botan Chir Bi Chakkar - 2 (?)****  
><strong>**Har Bud Khudi-Budi Khud Kar - 2****  
><strong>**Chhitake To Rere Mon Makhan - 2****  
><strong>**Sab Chale Gaye, Sab Chale Gaye Chidamudh Chiting Chitubud****  
><strong>**Chitubud Gaay, Chitubud Gaay, Chitubud Haay Haay Haay****  
><strong>**Ja Re, Jaa Re Kare Kaga****  
><strong>**Ka Ka Ka Kyon Shor Machaaye****  
><strong>**Us Nari Ka Das Na Ban Jo****  
><strong>**Rah Chalat Ko Rah Bulae****  
><strong>**Kaalaa Re Jaa Re Jaa Re****  
><strong>**Are Nale Men Jaake Tuu Munh Dhoke Aa****  
><strong>**Kaalaa Re Ga Re Ga Re**

******MAYUR: Ye GaDabaD Ji**

******FREDDY: O Ga Re Ga Re**

******MAYUR: Ye Sur Badala**

******FREDDY: O Ga Re Ga Re**

******MAYUR: Ye Hamako Mataka Bola**

******Ki : O Ga Re Ga Re**

******MAYUR: Ye Sur Kidhar Hai Ji, Ye Sur; Ye, Ennaya Idhu****  
><strong>**Yek Chatur Naar****  
><strong>**Am ChhoDega Nahiin Ji****  
><strong>**Yek Chatur Naar****  
><strong>**Am PakaDake Rakhega Ji****  
><strong>**Ye Ghusat Jaat****  
><strong>**Ham Marat Jaat Are Aa Aa Aa**

**Naach na jaane aangan tedha****  
><strong>**Tuu Kya Jane Kya Hai Nari****  
><strong>**Jis Tan Laage More Naina****  
><strong>**Usape Sari Duniya Vari**

**Nach Na Jaane, Angan TeDha****  
><strong>**TeeeDha, TeDha TeDha TeDha TeDha - 4****  
><strong>**Naach Na Jaane, Aangan TeDha****  
><strong>**TeDha TeDha TeDha TeDha – 4**

******FREDDY: O TeDhe**

******MAYUR: Oy**

******FREDDY: O KeDe**

******MAYUR: O Ya**

******FREDDY: Are Sidhe Ho Jaa Re****  
><strong>**Sidhe Ho Jaa Re****  
><strong>**Sidhe Ho Jaa****  
><strong>**Vah Ri Chandaniya, Vah Re Chakore****  
><strong>**Ram Banai Ye Kaisii JoDi****  
><strong>**Kare Nachaya Ta Ta Thaiyya****  
><strong>**Tal Pe Naache LangaDi GhoDi****  
><strong>**Are Dekhi****  
><strong>**Are Dekhi Teri Chaturai**

******MAYUR: Ye Phir GaDabaD**

******FREDDY: Are Dekhi Teri Chaturaai**

******MAYUR: Phir Bhatakaya**

******FREDDY: Tujhe Suron Ki Samajh Nahiin Aai****  
><strong>**Tune Kori Ghas Hi Khai****  
><strong>**Are GhoDe**

******MAYUR: Ye GhoDa Bola**

******FREDDY: O NigoDe**

******MAYUR: Ye Gaali Diya**

******FREDDY: Are Dekhi Teri Chaturai**

******MAYUR: Yek Chatur Naar**

******FREDDY: GhoDe Dekhi Teri Chaturai**

******MAYUR: Yek Chatur Naar**

******FREDDY: GhoDe Dekhi Teri Chaturai**

******MAYUR: Yek Chatur Naar**

******FREDDY: Ek Chatur Naar****  
><strong>**FREDDY: Ek Chatur Naar**

******MAYUR: Ayyo GhoDe Teri**

******FREDDY: Are GhoDe Teri**

******MAYUR: Kya Re Ye GhoDa-Chatur, GhoDa-Chatur Bola,****  
><strong>**Yek Pe Rahana Ya GhoDa Bolo Ya Chatur Bolo Gaao**

******MAYUR: ek chatur naar karke singaar**

**FREDDY:ek chaturnaar badi hoshiyaar**

**MAYUR:mere maan ke dwaar ye ghusat jaat**

**FREDDY:apne hi jaal mei phasat jaat**

**MAYUR: hum marat jaat arey aye aye aye aye chatur naar**

**FREDDY: badi hoshiyaar**

**MAYUR: karke singaar**

**FREDDY: apne hi jaal**

**MAYUR: ye ghusat jaat**

**FREDDY:hum hasat jaat**

**MAYUR: Ham Marat Jaat, Marat Jaat****  
><strong>**Ye Atak Gayaa**

******FREDDY: Sa Re Ga Ma Pa, He Aa Aa, He**

And the hall echoed with claps.

Abhijeet-" humein toh pata hi nahi tha ki tum dono itna accha gaate ho."

Freddy and mayur-" thank you sir."

Vansh-" bhai agli performance ke baare mei mai kya kahoon. Aap khud hi dekh lijiye. So please put your hands together for rajat sir and purvi."

**RAJAT:Sajde Mein Yun Hi Jhukta Hoon****  
><strong>**Tum Pe Hi Aa Ke Rukhta Hoon****  
><strong>**Kya Yeh Sab Ko Hota Hai******

**PURVI:Hum Ko Kya Lena Hai Sab Se****  
><strong>**Tum Se Hi Sab Baatein Ab Se****  
><strong>**Ban Gaye Ho Tum Meri Dua******

**RAJAT:Sajde Mein Yun Hi Jhukta Hoon****  
><strong>**Tum Pe Hi Aa Ke Rukhta Hoon****  
><strong>**Kya Yeh Sab Ko Hota Hai******

**PURVI:Hum Ko Kya Lena Hai Sab Se****  
><strong>**Tum Se Hi Sab Baatein Ab Se****  
><strong>**Ban Gaye Ho Tum Meri Dua******

**RAJAT:Khuda Jaane Ke Mein Fida Hoon****  
><strong>**Khuda Jaane Mein Mitt Gaya****  
><strong>**Khuda Jaane Yeh Kyun Hua Hai****  
><strong>**Ke Ban Gaye Ho Tum Mere Khuda******

**PURVI:Tu Kahe To Tere Hi Kadam Ke****  
><strong>**Main Nishanon Pe****  
><strong>**Chalun Rukun Ishaare Pe****  
><strong>**Tu Kahe To Khwabon Ka Bana Ke****  
><strong>**Main Bahana Sa****  
><strong>**Mila Karun Sirhaane Pe**

******RAJAT:Ho Tum Pe Dil Ki Baatein Seekhi****  
><strong>**Tum Se Hi Yeh Raahein Seekhi****  
><strong>**Tum Pe Mar Ke Main To Jee Gaaya******

**RAJAT:Khuda Jaane Ke Mein Fida Hoon****  
><strong>**Khuda Jaane Mein Mitt Gaya****  
><strong>**Khuda Jaane Yeh Kyun Hua Hai****  
><strong>**Ke Ban Gaye Ho Tum Mere Khuda******

**RAJAT:Dil Kahe Ke Aaj To Chupa Lo Tum****  
><strong>**Panahon Mein****  
><strong>**Ke Daar Hai Tum Ko Kha Doonga****  
><strong>**Dil Kahe Sambhal Zara Khushi Ko****  
><strong>**Na Nazar Laga****  
><strong>**Ke Daar Hai Mein To Ro Doonga******

**PURVI:O Karti Hoon Sau Vaade Tum Se****  
><strong>**Baandhe Dil Ke Dhaage Tum Se****  
><strong>**Yeh Tumhe Na Jaane Kya Hua******

**RAJAT:Khuda Jaane Ke Mein Fida Hoon****  
><strong>**Khuda Jaane Mein Mitt Gaya****  
><strong>**Khuda Jaane Yeh Kyun Hua Hai****  
><strong>**Ke Ban Gaye Ho Tum Mere Khuda******

**RAJAT:Sajde Mein Yun Hi Jhukta Hoon****  
><strong>**Tum Pe Hi Aa Ke Rukhta Hoon****  
><strong>**Kya Yeh Sab Ko Hota Hai******

**PURVI:Hum Ko Kya Lena Hai Sab Se****  
><strong>**Tum Se Hi Sab Baatein Ab Se****  
><strong>**Ban Gaye Ho Tum Meri Dua******

**RAJAT:Khuda Jaane Ke Mein Fida Hoon****  
><strong>**Khuda Jaane Mein Mitt Gaya****  
><strong>**Khuda Jaane Yeh Kyun Hua hai****  
><strong>**Ke Ban Gaye Ho Tum Mere Khuda****  
><strong>**Ke Ban Gaye Ho Tum Mere Khuda**

Song ended with purvi and rajat hugging each other.

Trisha-" waah jijaji! Kya performance diya aap dono ne. ekdum made for each other types."

Purvi-" tu bahut badi badi baatein karne lagi h."

Trisha-" aapki hi behen hoon."

Purvi-" kya kaha?"

Trisha-" kuch nai aage ki performance dekhte h."

Vansh-" ekdum maar daalne waala performance tha. Rajat sir, purvi hum sab yehi chaahte h ki aap dono humesha aise hi rahe. Toh friends dil thaam ke baithiye kyunki ab aa rahi h DESI GIRL. Please put your hands together for vineet, pankaj and divya."

**My Desi Girl, My Desi Girl Girl Girl Girl Girl... - (2)****  
><strong>**VINEET:Jhoomka Girade, Lo Mila Le Agar Woh Nazar Se Nazar Mitaade**

******PANKAJ:Nachke Dikhade, Sabki Dhadhkan Bhi Kadam Se Kadam Milaade**

******TOGETHER:Lehron Se Chal Ke Jaal Bicha De, Dil Ko Ye Behaal Banade****  
><strong>**Saare Deewane Maane (na Dekhi Koi Aisi Girl -2)****  
><strong>**Dekhi Lakh Lakh Pardesi Girl, Ain't Nobody Like My Desi Girl****  
><strong>**Dekhi Lakh Lakh Pardesi Girl, Sab Toh Soni N Saadi Desi Girl****  
><strong>**Who's The Hottest Girl In The World, (my Desi Girl -2)****  
><strong>**Thumka Lagaike She'll Rock Your World, (my Desi Girl -2)**

******My Desi Girl, My Desi Girl Girl Girl Girl Girl...**

******VINEET:Pade Kamar Pe Jo Nazar, Saare Saapnon Mein Rang Bhar Jaaye**

******PANKAJ:Jo Tham Le Woh Haath Toh, Huske Hi Aashiq Mar Jaayein**

******DIVYA:Dhoondon Jahan Mein Chahe Kahin, Na Tumko Milegi Koi Aisi Girl**

******VINEET AND PANKAJ:Dekhi Lakh Lakh Pardesi Girl, Ain't Nobody Like My Desi Girl****  
><strong>**Dekhi Lakh Lakh Pardesi Girl, Sab Toh Soni N Saadi Desi Girl****  
><strong>**Who's The Hottest Girl In The World, (my Desi Girl -2)****  
><strong>**Thumka Lagaike She'll Rock Your World, (my Desi Girl -2)**

******My Desi Girl, My Desi Girl Girl Girl Girl Girl...**

******DIVYA:Jahan Jahan Bhi Jau Main, Saari Nazrein Toh Peche Peche Aiye****  
><strong>**Ruku Zara Mein Jo Yahan, Thandi Thandi Saari Saase Tham Jaye****  
><strong>**Sabki Nigahon Ne Hai Kaha, Ke Khwaabon Mein Hai Dekhi Meri Jaisi Girl****  
><strong>**Dekhi Lakh Lakh Pardesi Girl, Ain't Nobody Like My Desi Girl****  
><strong>**Dekhi Lakh Lakh Pardesi Girl, Sab Toh Soni N Saadi Desi Girl****  
><strong>**Who's The Hottest Girl In The World, (my Desi Girl -2)****  
><strong>**Thumka Lagaike She'll Rock Your World, (my Desi Girl -2)**

******VINEET:Jhoomka Girade, Jo Mila Le Agar Woh Nazar Se Nazar Mitade**

******PANKAJ:Nachke Dikhade, Sabki Dhadhkan Bhi Kadam Se Kadam Milade**

******TOGETHER:Lehron Se Chaal Ke Jaal Bicha De, Dil Ko Yu Behaal Banade****  
><strong>**Saare Deewane Maane, (na Dekhi Koi Aisi Girl -2)****  
><strong>**Dekhi Lakh Lakh Pardesi Girl, Ain't Nobody Like My Desi Girl****  
><strong>**Dekhi Lakh Lakh Pardesi Girl, Sab Toh Soni N Saadi Desi Girl****  
><strong>**Who's The Hottest Girl In The World, (my Desi Girl -2)****  
><strong>**Thumka Lagaike She'll Rock Your World, (my Desi Girl -2)****  
><strong>**My Desi Girl, My Desi Girl Girl Girl Girl Girl...**

Vansh-" wow what a performance. Kyun guys?. Kahte h ki jodiya upar waala banaata h. bas milne ki deri hoti h. aur aaj hum aap sabko do aisi jodiyo se milwaenge jinhe dekh kar aap kahenge CID ne bana di Jodi. So please welcome abhijeet sir, tarika, daya sir and shreya on stage."

**ABIJEET:By God teri seva karenge****  
><strong>**(Ho meri Bullo Rani)****  
><strong>**By God badi hit rahegi****  
><strong>**(Teri meri prem kahani)****  
><strong>**By God mere liye tu aaja****  
><strong>**(Aaja re, aaja re, aaja re aaja)****  
><strong>**By God dil tod ke naa jaa****  
><strong>**(Na ja re, na ja re, na ja re, na ja)**

******TARIKA:Aise kaise de dun dil tujhko yaar****  
><strong>**Bada mehanga padega yeh mera pyaar****  
><strong>**Jaa re jaa jaa..**

******DUO:Aaja aaja, aaja aaja, Piya ke Bazaar mein****  
><strong>**Aaja aaja, ho aaja aaja, Piya ke Bazaar mein****  
><strong>**Aaja aaja.. ****  
><strong> 

**DAYA:By God teri seva karenge****  
><strong>**(Ho meri Bullo Rani)****  
><strong>**By God badi hit rahegi****  
><strong>**(Teri meri prem kahani)****  
><strong>**By God mere liye tu aaja****  
><strong>**(Aaja re, aaja re, aaja re aaja)****  
><strong>**By God dil tod ke naa jaa****  
><strong>**(Na ja re, na ja re, na ja re, na ja)**

******SHREYA:Aise kaise de dun dil tujhko yaar****  
><strong>**Bada mehanga padega yeh mera pyaar****  
><strong>**Jaa re jaa jaa..**

******DUO:Aaja aaja, aaja aaja, Piya ke Bazaar mein****  
><strong>**Aaja aaja, ho aaja aaja, Piya ke Bazaar mein****  
><strong>**Aaja aaja.. ******

**SHREYA:Kyun afsane naye roz tu ijaad kare****  
><strong>**Kyun chain-o-sukun tera yahan barbad kare**

******DAYA:Mera chain hai tu, sukoon bhi tu****  
><strong>**Shaam hote hi yeh dil teri gali yaad kare******

**TARIKA:Aise kaise de dun dil tujhko yaar****  
><strong>**Bada mehanga padega yeh mera pyaar****  
><strong>**Jaa re jaa jaa..**

******DUO:Aaja aaja.. aaja aaja Piya ke bazar mein****  
><strong>**Aaja aaja.. ho aaja aaja Piya ke bazar mein****  
><strong>**Aaja aaja..******

**Scooty se nahi to Car se aaja****  
><strong>**Saat samundar paar se aaja****  
><strong>**Dil yeh pukaare tu pyaar se aaja****  
><strong>**Aaja re, aaja re aa...******

**TARIKA:Tu meri ada ko nazarandaaz nahi****  
><strong>**Pyaar mera hai tez dhaar koi raaz nahi**

******ABHIJEET:Tere humraaz hum, bane tere daas hum****  
><strong>**Pyaar tujhe karta hai dil ye dagabaaz nahi******

**SHREYA:Aise kaise de dun dil tujhko yaar****  
><strong>**Bada mehanga padega yeh mera pyaar****  
><strong>**Jaa re jaa jaa..**

******DUO:Aaja aaja, aaja aaja, Piya ke Bazaar mein****  
><strong>**Aaja aaja, ho aaja aaja, Piya ke Bazaar mein****  
><strong>**Aaja aaja..******

**ABHIJEET:By God teri seva karenge****  
><strong>**(Ho meri Bullo Rani)****  
><strong>**DAYA:By God badi hit rahegi****  
><strong>**(Teri meri prem kahani)****  
><strong>**ABHIJEET:By God mere liye tu aaja****  
><strong>**(Aaja re, aaja re, aaja re aaja)****  
><strong>**DAYA:By God dil tod ke naa jaa****  
><strong>**(Na ja re, na ja re, na ja re, na ja)**

The hall echoed with the sounds of clappings.

Vansh-" bhai waah! Inko dekh kar sach mei lagta h ki RAB NE BANA DI JODI. So guys ab baari h ladkiyo ke performance ki. So please welcome ishita and trisha."

**Hey dhin tadaak dhin tadaak****  
><strong>**Aaja ud ke saraat****  
><strong>**Pairon se bedi zara khol****  
><strong>**Nagada sang dhol baaje, dhol baaje****  
><strong>**Dhaayn dhaayn dhum dhum dhaayn****  
><strong>**Nagada sang dhol baaje, dhol baaje****  
><strong>**Dhaayn dhaayn dhaayn dhum dhaayn (x2)**

Dushyant was constanly staring ishita as she was looking gorgeous in that white lehenga.

****

**Re khat-khat haan khat-khat****  
><strong>**Baaje dastak woh na ab tak aaya****  
><strong>**Re tab se haan tab se****  
><strong>**Haan dekhe raahein****  
><strong>**Ki ab tu khol baahein aaja****  
><strong>**Umad-ghumad ghumein****  
><strong>**Re machle re mora mann****  
><strong>**Goonje re baalam ke bol******

**Nagada sang dhol baaje, dhol baaje****  
><strong>**Dhaayn dhaayn dhum dhum dhaayn****  
><strong>**Nagada sang dhol baaje, dhol baaje****  
><strong>**Dhaayn dhaayn dhaayn dhum dhaayn******

**Hey dhin tadaak dhin tadaak****  
><strong>**Aaja ud ke saraat****  
><strong>**Pairon se bedi zara khol****  
><strong>**Nagada sang dhol baaje, dhol baaje****  
><strong>**Dhaayn dhaayn dhum dhum dhaayn****  
><strong>**Nagada sang dhol baaje, dhol baaje****  
><strong>**Dhaayn dhaayn dhaayn dhum dhaayn******

**Leeli lemdi re****  
><strong>**Leelo nagarvel no chhod****  
><strong>**Parbhu parodh na re****  
><strong>**Maar gher uttaara karta jaao****  
><strong>**Utaaro nahi karun re****  
><strong>**Maar gher Sita juve vaat****  
><strong>**Sita ekla re****  
><strong>**Juve ram-lakhman ni vaat******

**O pal-pal re pal-pal beet'ta jal-jal****  
><strong>**Naach ab chal aaja****  
><strong>**Re tharr-tharr tharr-tharr****  
><strong>**Haan kaanpe tharr-tharr****  
><strong>**Haan darr darr jee se darr ab na na****  
><strong>**Baagon mein bola, bola re bola****  
><strong>**Morey badla re dil ka bhoogol******

**Nagada sang dhol baaje, dhol baaje****  
><strong>**Dhaayn dhaayn dhum dhum dhaayn****  
><strong>**Nagada sang dhol baaje, dhol baaje****  
><strong>**Dhaayn dhaayn dhaayn dhum dhaayn******

**Hey dhin tadaak dhin tadaak****  
><strong>**Aaja ud ke saraat****  
><strong>**Pairon se bedi zara khol******

**Nagada sang dhol baaje, dhol baaje****  
><strong>**Dhaayn dhaayn dhum dhum dhaayn****  
><strong>**Nagada sang dhol baaje, dhol baaje****  
><strong>**Dhaayn dhaayn dhaayn dhum dhaayn (x2)******

**Leeli lemdi re****  
><strong>**Leelo nagarvel no chhod****  
><strong>**Parbhu parodh na re****  
><strong>**Maar gher uttaara karta jaao****  
><strong>**Utaaro nahi karun re****  
><strong>**Maar gher Sita juve vaat****  
><strong>**Sita ekla re****  
><strong>**Juve ram-lakhman ni vaat******

**Hey... ho dhol baaje!****  
><strong> 

Vansh-"oh my god….what a splendid performance! In dono ne toh kamaal kar diya. Lekin agar ladkiyoon ne itna achha perform kiya toh ladke bhi peeche nai rehne waale. So…let me call on stage…..aap khud hi dekh lijiye."

**Tattad tattad...******

**DUSHYANT:Ramji ki chaal dekho****  
><strong>**Aankhon ki majaal dekho**

******KAVIN:Karein ye dhamaal dekho****  
><strong>**Arey dil ko tum sambhal dekho**

**SACHIN:Ramji ki chaal dekho****  
><strong>**Aankhon ki majaal dekho**

******NIKHIL:Karein ye dhamaal dekho****  
><strong>**Arey dil ko tum sambhal dekho******

**ALL TOGETHER:Arey chaal dekho, dhaal dekho****  
><strong>**Ragon mein ubaal dekho******

**Oh dekho****  
><strong>**Oh dekho****  
><strong>**Oh dekho, dekho, dekho****  
><strong>**Tattad tattad...******

**DUSHYANT(EEYEING TOWARDS ISHITA****Ramji ka pyaar dekho****  
><strong>**Seena bhi kataar dekho (x2)******

**Baatein tez kataar dekho****  
><strong>**Tewar ki talwar dekho**

******NIKHIL:Arey aar dekho, paar dekho****  
><strong>**Aar dekho, paar dekho****  
><strong>**Dil se jude taar dekho****  
><strong>**Arey bair se ye bair kare****  
><strong>**Prem ki ye dhaal dekho******

**ALL TOGETHER:Oh dekho****  
><strong>**Oh dekho****  
><strong>**Oh dekho, dekho, dekho****  
><strong>**Tattad tattad...**

**SACHIN:Ramji ke taav dekho****  
><strong>**Nazar mein alaav dekho (x2)******

**Khelein kaise daav dekho..****  
><strong>**Bhar de saare ghaav dekho******

**KAVIN:Arey haav dekho, bhaav dekho****  
><strong>**Haav dekho, bhaav dekho****  
><strong>**Dhoop mein parchhav dekho****  
><strong>**Arey jo bhi sunega jhoome****  
><strong>**Chhede aisi taal dekho******

**Oh dekho****  
><strong>**Oh dekho****  
><strong>**Oh dekho, dekho, dekho****  
><strong>**Tattad tattad...****  
><strong> 

Vansh-" mazaa aa gaya…..it was superb. Toh ab bade dukh ke saath humei yeh sangeet ka karyakram khatm karna hoga. I hope aap sabko maza aaya ho."

All of them-" bahut mazaa aaya."

Tarika-" ab humei dinner kar lena chahiye."

So tarika and shreya went to arrange the table.

Ishita-" mazza aa gaya na."

Trisha-" haan yaar…..ek minute ruk mai aati hoon."

Ishita-" kaha jaa rahi h?"

Trisha –"aa rahi hoon na."

And trisha advances towards dushyant( plan execution time)

Trisha-" hye dushyant ji."

Dushyant-" hye trisha."

Trisha-" aapse ek baat kehni thi…..aap bahut achha dance karte h."

Dushyant-"dance toh tum bhi bahut achha karti ho."

Trisha-" thanx so…can we be friends."

Dushyant-"ek condition pe."

Trisha-"aur woh kya h?"

Dushyant-" tum mujhe ji ji kehna band kar do…."

Trisha-"hahaha….theek h dushyant, friends."

Dushyant-"friends."

They shook hands while smiling. Ishita was seeing all this. She don't know why but she was…jealous. Everyone was heading towards dining table and trisha also talking to dushyant.

Trisha -"ishita chal."

Ishita-" mujhe bhook nai h yaar tu ja."

Dushyant( in caring tone)-" kya hua ishita. Tabiyat theek h na,"

Ishita-" yes sir bas thak gayi hoon toh neend aa rahi h… good night."

Dushyant(in low voice)-'ise kya ho gaya, abhi tak toh theek thi.'

Trisha-" kya hua dushyant, aap theek toh h?"

Dushyant-" haan…"

Trisha-" toh chaliye dinner karne chalte h."

Dushyant-" trisha maine starters bahut khaa liya tha….toh mujhe bhook nai h…mai sone jaa raha hoon. Good night." And he went towards his room.

Kavin was seeing all this. He came towards trisha and said-" yaar plan 2 ki success shuru ho chuki h. I hope in dono ko jaldi realize ho jaaye."

Trisha-" mai bhi yahi hope kar rahi hoon."

Kavin-"waise trisha ek baat kahoon."

Trisha-"kahiye na."

Kavin-"tum aaj bahut pretty lag rahi ho."

Saying this he went to the dining table. Trisha was standing there surprised. Soon a smile crept over her face and she also went to have dinner.

***…..***

**AAKHIRKAAR complete ho gaya. I hope aap logo ne enjoy kiya ho.5 din lag gaye mujhe likhne. Oops! Sorry 5 raatein, din mei toh college rehta h na…**

**Next chapter kab update karoongi pata nahi kyunki mere mid-semester exams h….but jaldi karne ki poori koshish karoongi….**

**Next chapter will be on mehendi…..aap sab invited h. aayega zaroor**

**Till then take care and stay safe.**

**Love you all a lots.**


	7. Chapter 7

**CENTURY…..THANKYOU ALL. THE REVIEWS COUNT CROSSED CENTURY. It's an amazing feeling. Thank you soooooooooooooooo much.**

**CID STARS, bhumi98, maham, Rajvigirl, Guest, loveabhi, Shraddy, .5, bshreena, Guest, arianadobriyal12, Harman(my 100****th**** reviewer), pari, binditaabhi.96, Alita Elli, .1…..thank you sooooooooo much for your lovely reviews…..**

**Bhumi98 and .5: thanx for following my story….**

**HOPE YOU ALL WILL ENJOY THIS CHAPTER TOO…**

**Chapter 7**

_**!MEHENDI!**_

**NEXT MORNING**

Since the rasam of mehendi was in the evening so everyone decided to go for some shopping. They reached the mall and everyone was helping each other in the shopping. Suddenly they heard a bullet shot.

Rajat-"yeh kya ho raha h?"

Vineet-"sir dekhte h."

Everyone came out of the shop and they saw some goons. One of them was holding a child on a gunpoint and was saying- " peeche hat jao sab ke sab warna mai is bachche ko maar doonga."

Daya-" kaun ho tum log?"

Goon-" abbey tu kaun h."

Abhijeet-" hum log CID se h."

Goon- " CID….."

Before anyone could react the goons started firing. Everyone hided themselves and they also started firing. But trisha was standing at her place not knowing what to do. Before she could do anything one of the goons caught her and-" baahar aa jao sab, warna mai isse maar doonga."

Purvi-" nahi…."

Everyone came out.

Kavin-" chod de trisha ko."

Goon-"arrey yeh toh humare baahar nikalne ka passport h…"

Ishita-"zabaan samhal ke baat kar. Warna…."

Goon-" ae ladki zyada bol mat warna iske saath saath tu bhi jaegi."

Dushyant( while moving forward)-" teri toh…"

Goon-" wahi ruk jaa."

Rajat-" kya chahte ho?"

Goon-" yaha se safely nikalna. Ab chalo achche baccho ki tarah apne hathiyaar niche rakh do. Koi hoshiyaari nahi. Warna….."

Purvi-" nahi nahi hum rakh rahe h. bas trisha ko kuch mat karna."

The goon was holding trisha so tightly that she started crying. This made kavin to loose his temper and without thinking he started kicking that goon. Seeing this everyone started fighting with the goons and sended them to the jail.

Purvi-" trisha, tu theek h?"

Trisha-" haa di mai…."

But she was cut by kavin-" haa haa haath laal ho gaya h aur maharani theek h. ab chup chap yahi raho mai first aid box laata hoon." And he went to take the first aid box with dushyant.

**ON THE WAY**

D-"tu theek h na?"

K-" mujhe kya hoga."

D-"pehli baar tujhe itne gusse mei dekh raha hoon kavin….. kya baat h?"

K-" mujhe khud nai pata ki mujhe itna gussa kyu aa raha h. lekin jab trisha ro rahi thi toh….."

D-" tune apna temper loose kar diya….kavin are u in love?"

K-" tu paagal ho gaya h kya. Pyaar aur mai…impossible."

D-" lekin ab lag raha h ki possible h."

K-"tujhe kaise pata…kya tune kabhi kisi se pyaar kiya h?"

This made dushyant to go in deep thimking. Don't know why the moments he spended with ishita came in his mind.

K-" kaha kho gaya?"

D-" kahi nahi…..first aid box liya?"

K-" haan…..chal."

And they went inside. Purvi did trisha's first aid. Suddenly ishita saw that the blood was coming out of dushyant's hand and he was hiding it.

Ishita-" sir aapke haath pe…"

Dushyant(instantly hiding his hand)-" kuch nai h…"

Ishita-" aise kaise kuch nai h…..dikhaiye."

Dushyant-" arrey…" but before he could react ishita pulled his hand and saw tha there was a cut on his hand.

Sachin-" yeh kya hua?"

Dushyant-" kuch nai bas choti si chot….."

Ishita-" choti si chot h yeh. Itna deep cut h. kavin sir first aid box dijiye."

Kavin handed her the first aid box and she applied the medicine. Dushyant was just staring her and everyone was seeig them while smiling.

After the first aid was done everyone had their lunch and went to the guest house.

**AT THE GUEST HOUSE**

Ishita was standing in the balcony thinking-' yeh mujhe kya ho raha h. kyu unhe takleef mei dekh kar mujhe dard ho raha h? kyu unke saath rehna mujhe achcha lagta h? hey bhagwaan! Please meri madad kijiye. Yeh sab joh mere andar chal raha h, mujhe iska jawab dhoondhne mei mada kijiye please….'

Suddenly she heard a voice-" ishita, yaha kya kar rahi ho?"

She turned to find kavin standing there.

Ishita-" kavin sir, aap?"

Kavin-" haan, woh bas aise hi…..tum kya kar rahi ho?"

Ishita-" kuch nai bas aise hi….."

And there was a brief silence.

Both together-"woh mai kuch…." And they shared a laugh.

Kavin-" ladies first. Kya baat h?"

Ishita-" ahhmmmm…..bhool gayi."

Kavin-" rehne do waise bhi aaj kal bahut ajeeb cheezein ho rahi h."

Ishita-" hai na sir! Mujhe laga tha ki sirf mere saath hi ajeeb cheezein ho rahi h."

Kavin-" nahi nahi sirf tum hi nahi ho…..anyways function ki preparation karni h. chalein?"

Ishita-" sure sir."

**IN THE EVENING**

Everyone gathered in the the girls were wearing mehendi colored dresses and all the boys were in kurta pyjama.

Purvi sat on a sofa and mehendi rasam started. All the girls were applying mehendi on their hands.

Mehendi waali(to ishita)-" kiske naam ka akshar likhwaana h."

Suddenly ishita's gaze turned towards dushyant and a smile crept on his face. She said unintentionally-" D."

At the same time tarika called rajat and said-" chalo bhai ab purvi ki mehendi mei apna naam ka akshar dhoondho."

Rajat started searching and found it below the thumb.

Rajat-" mil gaya."

Shreya-"kaha?"

Rajat-" humesha ki tarah…..purvi ke angoothe ke neeche."

This made all of them to laugh.

Purvi-" kya rajat…aap bhi na."

Rajat-" mai bhi kya?"

And they shared a cute eye-lock.

Here ishita's mehendi was completed and when she saw it she said aloud-" yeh kya?"

Trisha-" kya hua?"

She was not able to say anything. She was just staring the mehendi. Trisha saw this and said-" yeh D kaun h."

Ishita-" koi nahi."

Trisha-" koi nahi h toh likhwaya kyu? Kahi yeh…."

Ishita-" kya?"

Trisha-" kahi yeh dushyant sir toh nahi?"

Ishita was stunned not knowing what to say. She just said-" tu bahut bolne lagi abhi aayi…"

Trisha stood there with a smile on her face.

Everyone was getting bared.

Pankaj-" sir bahut bore ho rahe h."

Vineet-" haan daya sir kuch kijiye na."

Daya -" achcha ruko."

Suddenly all of them heard a voice

**DAYA:Ishq Hai...****  
><strong>**( Teri Aankhon Ke Matvaale Kaajal Ko Mera Salaam****  
><strong>**Zulfon Ke Kale Kale Baadal Ko Mera Salaam )... (2)****  
><strong>**Ghayal Kar De Mujhe Yaar Tere Paayal Ke Jhankar****  
><strong>**Hey Soni Sone Teri Soni Har Adaa Ko Salaam****  
><strong>**Salaam-E-Ishq Ishq Ishq Salaam-E-Ishq... (2)****  
><strong>**( Ho Salaam-E-Ishq Salaam-E-****  
><strong>**Salaam-E-Ishq Salaam-E- )... (2) Ishq Hai...******

**SHREYA:Ho Teri Mastaani Anjaani Bataon Ko Mera Salaam****  
><strong>**Rangon Mein Doobi Doobi Raaton Ko Mera Slaaam****  
><strong>**Khwaabon Mein Kho Gayi Main Deewani Ho Gayi Main****  
><strong>**Soney Soney Aisse Soney Har Adaa Ko Salaam****  
><strong>**Salaam-E-Ishq Ishq Ishq Salaam-E-Ishq… (2)****  
><strong>**( Ho Salaam-E-Ishq Salaam-E-****  
><strong>**Salaam-E-Ishq Salaam-E- )... (2) Ishq Hai...******

**TRISHA:Ho Teri Hathhawitch Mehandi Ka Rang Khila Hain****  
><strong>**Tujhe Sapano Da Changa Mehboob Mila Hain****  
><strong>**Meri Banno Pyaari Pyaari Sari Duniya Se Nyaari****  
><strong>**Ise Doli Mein Tu Leja Doliyaan, Doliyaan...******

**RAJAT:Teri Meri Nazar Jo Mili Pehli Baar****  
><strong>**Ho Gaya Ho Gaya Tujhse Pyaar****  
><strong>**Dil Hai Kya Dil Hai Kya Jaan Bhi Tujhpe Nisaar****  
><strong>**Maine Tujhe Kiya Aitbaar**

******PURVI:Ho Main Bhi Toh Tujhpe Mar Gayi****  
><strong>**Deewanapan Kya Kar Gayi****  
><strong>**Meri Har Dhakan Betaab Hai****  
><strong>**Palkon Vich Tera Khwaab Hai**

******RAJAT:Ho Jaan Se Bhi Pyaari Pyaari Jaaniya Ko Salaam****  
><strong>**Salaam-E-Ishq, ( Salaam-E-Ishq Ishq Ishq Salaam-E-Ishq )... (2)****  
><strong>**( Ho Salaam-E-Ishq Salaam-E-****  
><strong>**Salaam-E-Ishq Salaam-E )... (2) Ishq Hai...******

**ABHIJEET:Main Tere Ishq Mein Do Jahan Vaar Doon****  
><strong>**Mere Vaade Pe Kar Le Yakeen****  
><strong>**Keh Rahe Hai Zameen Keh Raha Aasman Tere Jaissa Dooja Nahin**

******TARIKA:ho aise jaadu na daal ve,**

**Naa aau mai tere naal ve**

**Jhooti Tereefein Chodh De****  
><strong>**Ab Dil Mere Dil Se Jod De**

******ABHIJEET:Ho Jo Abhi Hai Dil Se Nikli Uss Dua Ko Salaam****  
><strong>**Salaam-E-Ishq Ishq Ishq Salaam-E-Ishq… (2)****  
><strong>**( Ho Salaam-E-Ishq Salaam-E-****  
><strong>**Salaam-E-Ishq Salaam-E- )... (2) Ishq Hai...******

**FREDDY:Rab Se Hai Iltija Maaf Kar De Mujhe****  
><strong>**Main Toh Teri Ibaadat Karoon****  
><strong>**Aye Meri Soniye Na Khabar Hai Tujhe****  
><strong>**Tujhase Kitni Mohobbat Karoon**

******SMITHA:Tere Bin Sab Kuch Benoor Hai****  
><strong>**Meri Maang Mein Tere Sindoor Hai****  
><strong>**Sanson Mein Yehi Paigaam Hai****  
><strong>**Mera Sab Kuch Tere Naam Hai**

******FREDDY:Ho Dhadkanon Mein Rehnewaali Soniye Ko Salaam****  
><strong>**Salaam-E-Ishq**

******DUSHYANT:Teri Aankhon Ke Matvaale Kaajal Ko Mera Salaam****  
><strong>**Zulfon Ke Kale Kale Baadal Ko Mera Salaam**

******ISHITA:Khwaabon Mein Kho Gayi Main Deewani Ho Gayi Main**

******KAVIN:Soney Soney Teri Soney Har Adaa Ko Salaam**

******TRISHA:Salaam-E-Ishq Ishq Ishq Salaam-E-Ishq… (2)****  
><strong>**( Ho Salaam-E-Ishq Salaam-E-****  
><strong>**Salaam-E-Ishq Salaam-E- )... (3) Ishq Hai...****  
><strong>**Salaam-E-Ishq**

After the end of the song everyone had the dinner. But as there was cut in dushyant's hand so he was not able to eat properly. Kavin winked to trisha and she understood.

Trisha-" kya hua dushyant?"

Dushyant-" kuch nai trisha bas chot ki wajah se…"

Trisha-" bas itni si baat…..laiye mai aapko khila deti hoon."

This made ishita to fume in anger or better to say…..jealously.

Dushyant-" nahi theek h…"

Trisha-" dushyant, aap mujhe apno dost maante h na?"

Dushyant-" haan."

Trisha-" toh laiye."

Dushyant-" theek h meri maa….."

Trisha-" mai aapki maa nahi hoon."

This made dushyant to laugh and ishita to fume. Trisha fed dushyant while seeing the expressions of idhita. After everyone had their dinner, trisha went towards kavin and said-" thankyou kavin ji."

Kavin-" kisliye?"

Trisha-"mujhe bachane ke liye aur meri care karne ke liye."

Kavin-" ab itni si baat ke liye tum mujhe thanx bologi."

Trisha-" waise aapse ek baat kahu."

Kavin-" yeh bhi koi poochne waali baat h."

Trisha-" aap bahut achche h kavin ji…"

Kavin-" ab woh toh mai hoon…"

Trisha-" okay then good night."

Kavin-" kal haldi ke baad ka plan yaad h na?"

Trisha-" haan."

Kavin-" theek h phir good night."

Trisha-" good night."

And she went towards her room. Kavin stood there smiling and thought-' yeh stupid smile dena band kar kavin. Pata nahi kyu par jab bhi trisha saamne aati h yeh smile bhi aa jaati h. urghhh yeh sab sochna band kar aur chup chap jaa ke so jaa. Good night.' And he also went towards his room.

***…***

**I know I know ki maine isme dareya, abhirika nahi daala par promise next mei daalungi. Jaanti hoon thoda chota h but sorry exams and all…**

**I hope ki aap sabko yeh chapter achcha lago kyunki yeh chapter maine dil se likha h.**

**Toh stay tuned for knowing kavin and trisha's plan. **

**Next chapter will be on haldi and…..woh pata karne ke liye aapko next chapter ka wait karna padega.**

**Till then take care and stay safe…..**

**Love you all a lots…..**


	8. Chapter 8

**IAM REALLY SORRY GUYS FOR THIS LATE UPDATE. Par kya karu mere lappy ka charger kharaab ho gaya tha aur service center waala…..let it be. Im happy ki mujhe new charger mil gaya…..**

**Maham, bshreena, Rajvigirl, Rajvi lover, loveabhi, shraddy, pari, sido, CID STARS, parise22, Alita Elli, Harman, arianadobriyal12, Alia-sharrylina, bindiyaabhi.96, Guest, nehabrave01, PREETZ, .1, Ania, kajal….thank you sooooooooooo much…**

**Alia-sharrylina and Dayaabhifan; thanx for following the story…**

**Ania- thank you for your lovely reviews….and especial thanx to your grandmother for liking my story….**

**CID STARS- I know that you want romantic moments of kavin and trisha…..thoda wait karo…it will come…**

**PREETZ- thanx for your reviews….. I was waiting for them. You are my favourite writer and so you reviews means a lot to me…..**

**Chapter 8**

_**!HALDI!**_

Everyone was getting ready ready for the rasam of haldi. All the girls were wearing yellow colored dresses and purvi was in white saree with red border.

The rasam started. Purvi and rajat were sitting opposite to each other with a curtain in between. While trisha was applying haldi to purvi, tears appeared in her eyes and she hugged her.

Purvi-" trisha ro mat, mai toh humesha tere saath hoon."

Shreya-" ha trisha, udaas mat ho. Tum rote hue achi nai lagti ho."

Ishita-" ha trisha, cha lab achi si pyaari waali smile de…."

Trisha while smiling-" Im so happy for you di." And again she hugged purvi.

Purvi(smiling through tears)-" paagal."

After sometimes ACP sir came and said-" Delhi HQ ne ek conference rakhi h. Mayur, divya, vansh aur sachin tum log ready ho jao. Hum log parso subha 4 baje taka aa jaenge."

All four-" okay sir."

They got ready and left after having lunch.

**AT 3:00 PM**

All were sitting in hall casually chatting when kavin and trisha came and said-" Attention everyone!"

Tarika-" kya hua kavin."

Kavin-" we are going to play a game."

Dushyant-" kaisa game?"

Trisha-" dare and dare."

Pankaj-" yeh kaisa game h?"

Kavin-" It's very simple. I will spin the bottle aur jin dono ke upar yeh bottle ka front aur back point karega unhe task diya jaega aur jo dono game jeetenge unhe…yeh game khatm hone ke baad pata chalega. Okay."

Daya-" sounds interesting."

Trisha-" okay ab sab log ek circle mei baith jao."

Trisha went and sat next to dushyant. Ishita saw this and she was about to leave when she heard a voice.

Kavin-" kya hua ishita?"

Ishita-" sir woh mujhe nai khelna h kyunki….."

Kavin-" no ifs and buts ishita, game start hone waala h. chup chap baitho."

So ishita sat next to kavin and the game started. Kavin spineed the bottle and it stopped on Vineet and Nikhil.

Freddy-' ab in dono ko kya task diya jaaye…"

Abhijeet-" hmmm…ha…tum dono panja ladao. Jo haarega wph jeetne waale ko treat dega."

Vineet and Nikhil -" okay done."

Shreya-" okay then, 1….2…and 3."

And vineet won the game and Nikhil promised him to give treat. The bottle was spinned again and this time it stopped on rajvi…

Trisha-" inhe mai task doongi."

Rajat-" bataiye trisha ji, hum aapki khidmad mai kya kar sakte h."

Trisha-" jijaji, mujhe di ne bataya tha ki aap bahut acha gaate h…..toh aapko aur di ko ek duet song gaana h."

Purvi-" par….."

Pankaj-" task is task purvi"

Rajat-" okay then." And rajat started the song.

**RAJAT-mere haath mein tera haath ho saari jannatein mere saath ho – 2  
>tu jo paas ho phir kya yeh jahaan tere pyar mein ho jaaun fanaa<strong>

**PURVI-mere haath mein tera haath ho saari jannatein mere saath ho  
>tu jo paas ho phir kya yeh jahaan tere pyar mein ho jaaun fanaa<strong>

**RAJAT-mere haath mein tera haath ho saari jannatein mere saath ho**

**PURVI-tere dil mein meri saanson ko panah mil jaaye  
>tere ishq mein meri jaan fanaa ho jaaye<strong>

**RAJAT-jitne paas hain khushbu saans ke  
>jitne paas hothon ke sargam<br>jaise saath hain karwat yaad ke  
>jaise saath baahon ke sangam<strong>

**PURVI_jitne paas paas khwaabon ke nazar  
>utni paas tu rehna hamsafar<br>tu jo paas ho phir kya yeh jahaan  
>tere pyar mein ho jaaun fanaa<strong>

**RAJAT-mere haath mein tera haath ho saari jannatein mere saath ho**

**rone de aaj humko tu aankhen sujaane de  
>baahon mein le le aur khud ko bheeg jaane de<br>hain jo seene mein qaid dariya woh choot jaayega  
>hain itna dard ke tera daaman bheeg jaayeg<strong>

**PURVI-jitne paas paas dhadkan ke hain raaz  
>jitne paas boondon ke baadal<br>jaise saath saath chanda ke hain raat  
>jitne paas nainon ke kaajal<strong>

**RAJAT-jitne paas paas saagar ke lehar  
>utne paas tu rehna humsafar<br>tu jo paas ho phir kya yeh jahaan  
>tere pyar mein ho jaaun fanaa<strong>

**PURVI-mere haath mein tera haath ho saari jannatein mere saath ho**

**RAJAT-adhoori saans thi dhadkan adhoori thi adhoore hum  
>magar ab chaand poora hain falak pe aur ab pooren hain hum<strong>

Tarika-" wow rajat aur purvi. You both were awesome."

All agreed and clapped for them. Now the bottle stopped on freddy and pankaj.

Freddy-" arrey baap re!"

Daya-" ab aaya uth pahaad ke aur pankaj tum dono ko yeh khaana h."

Daya brought a plate in which two KARELA'S were kept.

Pankaj-" kya?"

Kavin-" haan….."

Purvi-" task is task pankaj…"

Freddy-" par sir…"

Abhijeet( in strict tone)-" freddy…"

Freddy and pankaj ate that karela to escape from abhijeet's anger and abhijeet was suppressing his laugh but it burst out after seeing the expressions of freddy and pankaj.

Abhijeet-" yaar tum dono apni shakalein dekho hahahahaha….."

Pankaj-" kya sir, aapne toh dara diya tha."

Abhijeet-" okay, okay…..let's continue."

The bottle was spinned again and this time it stopped on abhirika.

Purvi-" hmmm….mai inhe task deti hoon."

Tarika-" kya task h."

Purvi-" aap dono ko ek dusre ki acting karni h."

Trisha-" wah! Di…"

Abhijeet-" theek h."

Tarika(as abhijeet)-" good morning tarika ji!."

Abhijeet( as tarika)-" good morning abhijeet."

Tarika-" tarika ji aapko kisi ne bataya ki aap kitni khoobsurat h."

Abhijeet( blushing like tarika)-" haan."

Tarika( mock anger)-" kisne?"

Abhijeet-" hai koi cid officer jo abhi mere saamne khada h."

Tarika-" kya tarika ji…aapne toh mujhe dara hi diya tha."

Abhijeet-" achcha.."

Tarika-" haan."

And the hall echoed with clappings.

Daya-" wah abhijeet…..kya acting ki."

Dushyant-" haan sir."

Shreya-" aap dono ek dusre ko bahut achi tarah se jaante h."

Tarika-" sahi kaha shreya." And abhirika shared an eye lock.

Kavin-" game ko aage badhaaye.'

Abhijeet-" haan badhao na! humne kab mana kiya h."

The bottle was spinned again and it stopped on dareya.

Abhijeet-" ab batata hoon tumhe."

Tarika-" ek minute abhijeet."

Tarika blindfolded daya and brought a plate in which different dishes were placed.

Tarika-" ab shreya daya ko kuch dishes taste karaegi aur daya ko correctly answer karna h and all this while shreya tum daya ki bilkul help nahi karogi."

Shreya-" okay."

Shreya first made daya to taste gobhi ke parathe.

Tarika-" kya h ye?"

Daya-" hmmm…..shaayad…..gobhi ka patatha."

Next dish was cutlet. Daya answered it correctly. After that tarika stopped shreya and herself she took a MIRCHI and was about to make daya taste it when they heard a voice.

Shreya-" daya use mat khaiye…..woh mirchi h."

Daya smiled and opened the cloth.

Tarika-" shreya, tumhe kuch nai bolna tha yaar."

Shreya-" sorry."

Tarika-" koi baat nai..everything is fair in LOVE and war."

This made dareya to blush.

Now only ishyant and kavisha were left. The bottle was spinned agained and it stopped on…KAVISHA.

Dushyant( wicked mind)-" main task doon?"

Daya-" haan kyu nai."

Dushyant-" okay kavin tumhe trisha ko PROPOSE karna h aur trisha tumhe mana karna h bhale hi kavin kitna hi sweetly prorpose kare."

Kavin-" okay."

Kavin advances towards trisha and kneld down. He asked her for her hand and she gave her while making faces and suppressing her laugh.

Kavin-" trisha…I really don't know ki yeh kab hua…..shaayad first meeting mei. Maine aaj tak bahut ladkiyo ke saath flirt kiya h par sirf tum hi woh ladki ho jisne mere dil ko chua h…mai zyaada ghuma fira ke nai bolunga….. I LOVE YOU TRISHA, WILL YOU MARRY ME."

Trisha was speechless. She felt as if kavin has really spoken her heart out. She totally forgot about the game. On the other side kavin also forgot about the game and asked her again-" WILL YOU MARRY ME TRISHA."

Trisha-" yes."

Dushyant-" trisha tumhe mana karna tha."

This made kavisha to come into reality.

Trisha-" huh.."

Dushyant-" tumhe mana karna tha."

Trisha-" woh…."

Kavin( trying to cover up)-" woh sab chod abhi tera aur ishita ka task bacha h."

Ishita-" nai sir….woh…."

Kavin-" no ishita. Task toh karna padega."

Dushyant-" kya karna h?"

Kavin-" couple dance."

Ishyant-" what!"

Kavin-" yes."

Dushyant-" but…"

Kavin-" no buts. Mai song laga raha hoon."

So dushyant offered his hand to ishita and she gave him her hand. And the song played

**Hulcul hui, zara shor hua****  
><strong>**Dil chor hua, teri aor hua******

**Hulcul hui [Hulcul hui]****  
><strong>**Zara shor hua [Zara shor hua]****  
><strong>**Dil chor hua [Dil chor hua]****  
><strong>**Teri aor hua [Teri aor hua]**

The song was playing but ishyant went to there dreamland. The scene shifts to a field . ishitawas wearing yellow patiyala and dushyant was in orange shirt and brown jeans.

****

**ISHITA-Aisi chale jab hawa****  
><strong>**Ishq hua hi hua****  
><strong>**Aisi chale jab hawa****  
><strong>**Ishq hua hi hua******

**DUSHYANT-Hulcul hui, zara shor hua****  
><strong>**Dil chor hua, teri aor hua****  
><strong>**Hulcul hui, zara shor hua****  
><strong>**Dil chor hua, teri aor hua******

**Aisi chale jab hawa****  
><strong>**Ishq hua hi hua****  
><strong>**Aisi chale jab hawa****  
><strong>**Ishq hua hi hua******

**Ishq hua aa... haaye..**

******ISHITA-Ishq hua haaye..**

Scene shifts to place where snowfall was occurins. Ishita was wearing white lehanga and dushyant was in kurta pyjama.

****

**DUSHYANT-Palkon se hoton tak jo raah nikalti hai**

******ISHITA-Gujare na wahan se yeh teri galti hai**

******DUSHYANT-O.. Palkon se hoton tak jo raah nikalti hai******

**ISHITA-Ho.. rehte hain ab hum wahan****  
><strong>**Ishq hua hi hua**

******DUSHYANT-Ho.. Aisi chale jab hawa****  
><strong>**Ishq hua hi hua**

Scene shifts to a ship in which ishyant were doing couple dance. Ishita was wearing black gown and dushyant was in black suit.

****

**[Hulcul hui, zara shor hua****  
><strong>**Dil chor hua, teri aor hua]******

**Ishq hua.. aa..******

**DUSHYANT-Kadmon ko sambhalein****  
><strong>**Nazron ka kya karein**

******ISHITA-Nazron ko sambhalein****  
><strong>**To dil ka kya karein**

******DUSHYANT-O.. Kadmon ko sambhalein****  
><strong>**Nazron ka kya karein******

**ISHITA-Dil ko sambhale zubaan****  
><strong>**Ishq hua hi hua******

**DUSHYANT-Aisi chale jab hawa...****  
><strong>**Ishq hua hi hua******

**DUSHYANT-Hulcul hui, **

**ISHITA-zara shor hua**

******DUSHYANT-Dil chor hua, **

**ISHITA-teri aor hua******

**ISHITA-Hulcul hui [Hulcul hui]**

******DUSHYANT-Zara shor hua**

******ISHITA-Dil chor hua [Dil chor hua]**

******DUSHYANT-Teri aor hua**

******ISHITA-Ishq hua...****  
><strong>**Ishq hua...**

The hall echoed with clapping which made ishyant to come into reality.

Abhijeet-" bahut acha dance tha."

Ishita excused herselfand kavin went towards dushyant.

K-" dushyant…."

No response

K-" kaha kho gaya?"

D-" kahi nahi."

K-" kab tak sachchai se bhagega."

D-" kavin mai confused hoon."

K-" matlab."

D-" yaar mujhe kuch samajh nai aa raha h."

K-" take your time. And I'm sure ki ishita bhi yahi soch rahi hogi."

Dushyant thinking-' kya yeh sach h. kya mai ishita se… please god help me.'

The evening continued with chit chat.

Pankaj was doing some work in the corridor when he was pulled by some hands.

Pankaj-" kaun h?'

Voice-" ssshhh…..hum h."

Pankaj saw all the girls standing.

Purvi-" pankaj tumhe humara ek kaam karna hoga."

The girls told pankaj something.

Pankaj-" kya?nai…."

Ishita-" soch lo pankaj. Agar tumne yeh nai kiya toh tumhe hum sab kabristaan mei chod aaenge."

Pankaj-" kya?"

Shreya-" haan."

Pankaj-" theek h."

Tarika-" aur ko isje baare mei pata chala toh…"

Pankaj-" nai pata chalega."

After pankaj went all the girls gave high- five to each other.

Trisha-" ab mazaa aega."

So all went to have dinner. After dinner they all drifted to sleep but there were two persons standing at the window of their room…and starring the moon.

They were kavin and trisha. Both were remembering the moments…..

Trisha was remembering the time when she first met kavin and accidentally caaled him JIJAJI.

_**Zehnaseeb Zehanaseeb  
>Tujhe Chahoon Betahasha Zahnaseeb..<strong>_

Kavin too was remembering the cute antics of trisha.

_**Mere Kareeb, Mere Habee  
>Tujhe Chahoon Betahasha Zehanasib..<strong>_

Trisha was remembering the moment when kavin fell on her.

_****_

_**Tere Sang Beete Her Lamhe Pe Humko Naaz Hai  
>Tere Sang Jo Na Beete Uspe Aitraaz Hai..<br>Is Kadar Hum Dono Ka Bandhna Ek Raaz Hai..**_

Kavin remembered the time when kavin and trisha were making plans for ishyant

_****_

_**Hua Ameer, Dil Gareeb  
>Tujhe Chahoon Betahasha Zahnasib..<br>Zehnasib Zehnaseeb  
>Tujhe Chahoon Betahasha Zahnaseeb..<strong>_

Trisha got a flashback when kavin hugged her and she too hugged him back. His care and concern for her when she was caught by a goon.

_**Lena Dena Nahi Duniya Se Mera  
>Bas Tujhse Mujhe Kaam Hai<br>Teri Ankhiyon Ki Shahar Mein  
>Yaara Sab Intazaam Hai..<strong>_

_**Khushiyon Ka Ek Tukda Mile  
>Ya Mile Ghum Ki Khud Chale<br>Yaara Tere Mere Kharche Mein  
>Donon Ka Hi Ek Daam Hai..<br>**_

Kavin remember the words of trisha ' **aap bahut ache h kavin ji**, and instantly a smile crept on his lips.

_**Hona Likha Tha Yoon Hi Jo Hua  
>Ya Hote Hote Abhi Anjaane Mein Ho Gaya..<br>Jo Bhi Hua, Hua Ajeeb..  
>Tujhe Chahoon Betahasha Zehnasib.<strong>_

Both were remembering what happened today. How kavin proposed and trisha said yes.

_**Zehanaseeb Zehnaseeb  
>Tujhe Chahoon Betahasha Zahnaseeb..<strong>_

_**Hua Ameer, Dil Gareeb  
>Tujhe Chahoon Betahasha Zahnasib..<strong>_

_**Zehnasib Zahanaseeb  
>Tujhe Chahoon Betahasha<br>Tujhe Chahoon Betahasha  
>Zehanseeb..<strong>_

Kavin-" I LOVE YOU TRISHA."

Trisha-" I LOVE YOU KAVIN."

A smile formed on their faces and they drifted to sleep….

***….***

**Finally wrote ki sabko maza aaya ho.**

**Stay tuned to know girl's plan.**

**Aur haan ishyant aur kavisha ka proposal scene bhi jaldi likhungi….**

**Till then take care and stay safe**

**Love you all a lots. **


	9. Chapter 9

**HELLO GUYS, I'am happy ki aap sabko chapter pasand aaya.**

**Nehabrave01, bindiyaabhi.96, loveabhi, parise22, maham, Rajvigirl, Ania, CID STARS, crazyforpurvi, Guest, Alita Elli, PREETZ, Harman…..thank you soooooo much…..sorry agar kisi ka naam bhool gayi hoon toh.**

**Chapter 8**

_**!BACHELOR'S PARTY!**_

This was the new morning for KAVISHA as both have decided to tell their feelings to each other. But the work load was so much that they were not getting time to talk to each other.

After the decorations and all that trisha went towards kavin.

Trisha-" kavin ji."

Kavin-" haan."

Trisha-" woh….(in mind)' bolo ki na bolo'…"

Kavin-" kya baat h trisha?"

Trisha-" woh mai aage ke plan ke baare mei soch rahi thi."

Kavin-" toh kya socha tumne?"

Trisha-" woh toh aapke liye bhi surprise h…"

Kavin-" arrey….yeh kya baat hui?"

Trisha-" yehi baat hui… hum ladkiya shopping ke liye jaa rahe h. aapse baad mei baat karti hoon. Bye."

So trisha turned back to go.

Kavin-" trisha."

Trisha(turning)-" haan."

Kavin-" kuch nai…..bye."

So all the girls went for shopping or better to say to execute their plan.

**IN THE EVENING**

The boys went towards the place where the bachelor's party was organized.

Abhijeet-" achi jagah h."

Daya-" hmmm…..yaar achcha h yaha ladkiya nai h."

Pankaj(in mind)-' sorry sir magar aapki yeh baat galat h.'

Vineet-" pankaj kya soch rahe ho?"

Pankaj-" huh…..kuch nai…."

Kavin-" sab theek h na?"

Pankaj-" haan sir…sab…theek h."

Freddy-" toh phir aise kaap kyu rahe ho?"

Pankaj-" woh…. Horror movie dekhi thi na."

Dushyant-" pankaj….tum bhi na."

Rajat-" ab yeh horror movie ke baare mei sochna chodo aur enjoy karo."

Pankaj(in low voice)-" saare enjoyment ki toh vaat lag gayi h."

Nikhil-" kuch kaha tumne."

Pankaj-" nahi toh…..chalo dance karte h."

Daya-" pankaj, tumne toh kaha tha ki koi surprise h."

Pankaj-" arrey ha sir…aisa surprise h ki aap sab surprise ho jaaenge "(in mind)' aur mujhe joote maarenge'

Abhijeet-" toh phir batao kya surprise h?"

Pankaj-" sir abhi nai…..thodi der baad. Abhi aap log starters enjoy kijiye."

Pankaj got a call and he went little far to attend it.

Pankaj-" hello."

Voice-" sab theek h na, kisi ko kuch bataya toh nai."

Pankaj-" nai nai….aap sab kab aa rahe h."

Voice-"15 minute mei….sab ready rakhna."

Pankaj-" theek h."

Voice –" ek aur baat…..naam announce mat karna."

Pankaj-" fine."

Pankaj POV: ' hey bhagwaan, kis sankat mei daal diya mujhe….please sab plan ke hisaab se ho warna….nai nai mujhe kabristaan nai jaana….mummuy….calm down pankaj. Sab theek hoga'

Suddenly someone placed his hand on pankaj's shoulder.

Pankaj-" aaahhh…kaun h?"

Kavin-" pankaj, mai hoon. Tum yaha kya kar rahe ho aur darr kyu gaye?"

Pankaj-" kuch nai sir..call attend kar raha tha…chale dance floor pe."

Saying this pankaj went and kavin said(in ACP sir's style)-" kuch toh gadbad h."

Evetyone was enjoying the party when suddenly lights were switched off. Pankaj understood and he went and took hold of the mike.

Pankaj(on mike)-" good evening everyone, thanks for coming in the party. Ab baari h surprise ki. Maine humare rajat sir ke liye kuch performances rakhi h. toh aap sab log enjoy kijiye. Please put your hands together for….. aap khud hi dekh lijiye."

So trisha, ishita and purvi entered on the floor but no one was able to recognize them as their faces were covered by veil. They were wearing evening gowns of goden color. The song started.

**TRISHA-Sone sone patole lakhaan****  
><strong>**Sone sone patole yeah...**

******IAHITA-Ae takdiyaan rehndiyaan aankhaan****  
><strong>**Ae takdiyaan rehndiyaan..******

**Yeah...****  
><strong>**Ho...****  
><strong>**Wassup!******

**You soniyo, she put up a show****  
><strong>**Unless I'm impress, Baby I gotta go****  
><strong>**I won't mind tell you that I take you floor****  
><strong>**But tonight no bites****  
><strong>**Cause the wife will know******

**PURVI-Sone sone patole lakkhan****  
><strong>**Sone sone patole lakkhan yeah...****  
><strong>**Ae takdiyaan rehndiyaan ankhaan****  
><strong>**Ae takdiyaan rehndiyaan ankhaan**

******TOGETHER-Main ki dassaan apni ve****  
><strong>**Ae chan karda hai tareefa****  
><strong>**Ho mere husn de kone... kone kone di****  
><strong>**Ho kone kone di..****  
><strong>**Ho Baby doll main sone di****  
><strong>**Ho Baby doll main sone di****  
><strong>**Ho Baby doll main sone di****  
><strong>**Ho Baby doll main sone di******

**PURVI(GOING TOWARDS RAJAT)-Yeh duniya, yeh duniya pittal di****  
><strong>**Yeh duniya pittal di****  
><strong>**Yeh duniya pittal di..****  
><strong>**Ho babydoll main sone di.. - x4******

**Gore gore pairaan vich****  
><strong>**Nachdi nu pain hove****  
><strong>**Laawa Zandu balm soniye.. yeah!****  
><strong>**Nach nach thak jaangi****  
><strong>**Baanh vich meri aaj****  
><strong>**Karle aaram soniye soniye.. (x2)******

**ISHITA-Chamka chamka meriyaan****  
><strong>**Main cham cham karke chamka****  
><strong>**Laava Zandu Balm ji nachde****  
><strong>**Nachde paijan thamkaan (x2)******

**PURVI-Mere hi charche****  
><strong>**Meri aahein gallaan****  
><strong>**Jag sara karda ni baar baar ve******

**TRISHA(GOING TOWARDS KAVIN)-Yeh duniya, yeh duniya pittal di****  
><strong>**Yeh duniya pittal di****  
><strong>**Yeh duniya pittal di****  
><strong>**Ho baby doll main sone di.. - x4******

**I'm out to love tonight****  
><strong>**I'm out to love.. (x2)******

**PUTVI-Hirni wargi chaal meri te****  
><strong>**Naagin wargiyan guttan****  
><strong>**Mainu vekh ke lang diyan****  
><strong>**Ae saawan diya ruttan (x2)******

**TRISHA-Khul jaavan sadke****  
><strong>**Chum lende vadh ke****  
><strong>**Main taan sharmavaan haay baar baar ve******

**ISHITA(GOING TOWARDS DUSHYANT)-Yeh duniya..****  
><strong>**Yeh duniya pittal di****  
><strong>**Yeh duniya pittal di****  
><strong>**Eh duniya pittal di..******

**TOGETHER-Ho baby doll main sone di... (x4)****  
><strong>**(I'm out to love tonight, I'm out to love!) x2**

The hall echoed with clappings.

Kavin-" kya performance thi."

Dushyant-" sahi kaha kavin, par aisa kyu lag raha h ki mai inhe jaanta hoon."

Kavin-" arrey bhai plz apne CID dimaag ko thoda rest do aur party enjoy karo…okay."

Dushyant-" okay."

Pankaj-" I hope aap sabko performance achchi lagi ho. Lekin abhi kuch performances baaki h. So enjoy the next performance."

Next performance was of tarika and shreya. They too were covering their faces with veil and they were wearing pink colored lehenga(without dupatta). The song started.

**TARIKA-Phenke nazar ke sikke usne****  
><strong>**Bik gayi hoon main**

******SHREYA-Usne jo chhoo liya tto haaye****  
><strong>**Lagey ke nayi hoon main******

**TARIKA-Yun tto premi pachattar humare****  
><strong>**Leja tu kar satattar ishaare****  
><strong>**Dil mera... muft ka******

**SHREYA-Khamkkha hi taraste bichare****  
><strong>**Leja tu kar satattar ishaare****  
><strong>**Dil mera... muft ka****  
><strong>**Dil mera... muft ka******

**Teri nazron ka kaisa hai chhalawa****  
><strong>**Ho teri nazron ka kaisa hai chhalawa****  
><strong>**Hai ye sach ya ki ye bhi hai dikhawa****  
><strong>**Nazron ka kaisa hai chhalawa****  
><strong>**Hai ye sach ya ki ye bhi hai dikhawa******

**TARIKA(MOVING AROUND ABHIJEET)-Dil ke dukandar hai doosre bhi****  
><strong>**Hum thoda achhe hain, woh hai farebi****  
><strong>**Ni me kamli kamli****  
><strong>**Ni me kamli kam...****  
><strong>**Haan Dil ke dukandar hai doosre bhi****  
><strong>**Hum thoda achhe hain, woh hai farebi****  
><strong>**Mehnga hai dil, sabke bas ka nahi ye****  
><strong>**Bikna hai par teri khaatir mujhe bhi**

******SHREYA-Aaj baazar hi bik gaya re****  
><strong>**Leja tu kar satattar ishaare****  
><strong>**Dil mera... muft ka******

**TOGETHER-Ho yun tto premi pachattar humare****  
><strong>**Leja tu kar satattar ishaare****  
><strong>**Dil mera... muft ka******

**SHREYA(PUSHING DAYA)-Socha tumhara bhi dil hum kharidein****  
><strong>**Kyaa daam hai bolo kaato rasidein****  
><strong>**Haaye haaye socha tumhara bhi dil hum kharidein****  
><strong>**Kyaa daam hai bolo kaato rasidein****  
><strong>**Phir tumse karwa le jaisa bhi chaahein****  
><strong>**Nazarein tumhari meri haazri de**

******TARIKA-Par tumhari hi nazaron se haare.****  
><strong>**Leja tu kar satattar ishaare****  
><strong>**Dil mera... muft ka******

**TOGETHER-Ho yun tto premi pachattar humare****  
><strong>**Leja tu kar satattar ishaare****  
><strong>**Dil mera... muft ka******

**Hai naiyyo soneya tere bin guzara... (repeats)****  
><strong> 

Abhijeet to pankaj-" pankaj yeh hai kaun?"

Pankaj-" sir…..yeh….."

Daya-" pankaj…."

Pankaj-" sir….aap…khud…hi..next performance mei…dekh lijiye."

In the next performance all the girls were without veil wearing black jeans and sleeveless tops.

**Yeah! Sexy******

**Sexy Lady On Da Floor****  
><strong>**Keep You Coming Back For More******

**Sexy Lady On Da Floor****  
><strong>**Keep You Coming Back For More**

All the boys except pankaj were in shock to see them

****

**TARIKA-Chori Chori Kiya Re****  
><strong>**Dil Yeh Dil Liya Re**

******ISHITA-Chori Chori Kiya Re****  
><strong>**Dil Yeh Dil Liya Re******

**SHREYA-Jadu Se Jadu Kiya Re******

**Kiya Re 2******

**TRISHA-Jaagi Soi Rahoon****  
><strong>**Khoi Khoi Rahoon**

******PURVI-Uski Yadoon Mein Uske Khwaabo Mein****  
><strong>**Jhome Jiya Re******

**ALL TOGETHER-Crazy Kiya Re 3****  
><strong>**Kiya Re****  
><strong>**Crazy Kiya Re 3****  
><strong>**O Crazy****  
><strong>**Crazy Kiya Re******

**ISHITA(EYEING DUSHYANT)-(Na Usko Pata****  
><strong>**Na Uski Khata****  
><strong>**Mein Us Pe Margai****  
><strong>**Zara Usko Bata)2******

**SHREYA-Dheree Dheere Ikraar Mein****  
><strong>**Kabhi Kabhi Intezaar Mein**

******TARIKA-Uske Hi Pyaar Mein Jhoome Jiya Re******

**ALL TOGETHER-Crazy Kiya Re 3****  
><strong>**Ho Crazy******

**PURVI-(Mein Yahan Bhi Gai****  
><strong>**Mein Wahan Bhi Gai****  
><strong>**Socha Pal Pal Use****  
><strong>**Mein Jahan Bhi Gai)2******

**TRISHA-Din Ho Ya Raat Ho****  
><strong>**Woh Mere Saath Ho****  
><strong>**Jab Uski Baat Ho****  
><strong>**Jhoome Jiya Re******

**Crazy Kiya Re 3****  
><strong>**O Crazy******

**Sexy Lady On Da Floor****  
><strong>**Keep You Coming Back For More**

All the boys were standing their with their mouth wide opened. Their gaze turned from girls to pankaj.

Pankaj(scared)-" sir maine kuch nai kiya. Yeh sab girls ka plan tha."

Tarika( to boys)-" hey guys! Whats up."

Abhijeet-" tarika ji….aap sab yaha."

Purvi-" humara performance kaisa laga."

Rajat-" bahut acha."

Daya-" sach kahoon toh acha hua tum sab aa gaye."

Kavin-" haan kyunki asli maza sab ke saath aata h."

And they all shared a laugh.

So all the couples went towards dance floor. Dushyant was thinking whether to ask ishita for a dance or not when trisha came towards him.

Trisha-" dushyant chaliye na dance karte h."

Dushyant-" trisha…woh…"

Trisha-" dushyant ab yeh mat kahiyega ki aapko dance karne nai …."

And she dragged dushyant to the dance floor. Ishita was seiing all this. She was angry, jealous and stressed. She went where alcohols were kept.

Ishita(to the waitor)- " whisky on rocks!."

Waitor(slightly shocked)-" what mam."

Ishita( angrily)-" sunayi nai diya kya….I SAID WHISKY ON ROCKS."

Waitor(scared)-" okay mam."

Waitor gave her the drink and she drank it in a gulp.

Ishita-" one more."

Waitor-" huh….."

Isshita-" ONE MORE….."

And she drank 4 to 5 glasses of drink.

**AFTER SOMETIME**

All were enjoying the dance on the DJ floor when they heard cracking of glass. The DJ stopped and all of them turned towards the place from where the noice came. They all were shocked to see ishita standing on a table fullon TALLI and she said-" SUCIIIIIIIIIIDE…."

All came towards her.

Abhijeet-" ishita ko kya ho gaya?"

Ishita-" gaoonwaalo…..ooppsss!sorry…discowaalo."

Kavin-" yeh kya bol rahi h."

Ishita-" I'am doing sucide….."

Trisha-" ishita paagal ho gaya ho kya?"

Ishita-" chup kar buddhi mausi….."

Trisha-" what?"

Purvi-" arrey tum sucide kyun kar rahi ho?"

Ishia-" yeh jo basanti h na BASANTI(pointing towards dushyant)….isse mera lagan hone waala tha."

Dushyant-" kab?"

Pankaj-" sir, lagta h ishita ne alcohol pee li h."

Ishita-" lekin bagal mei khadi is buddhi mausi ne( pointing towards trisha)…..beech mei bhaanji maar di."

Trisha-" arrey maine kya kiya."

Vineet-" ishita neeche aa jao."

Ishita-" no….mai tab tak neeche nai aaunga jab tak mausi shaadi ke liye haa nai kar deti."

Trisha-" arrey bhai mai taiyaar hoon."

Ishita-" mujhe tumse shaadi thodi na karni h….mujhe toh BASANTI se shaadi karni h."

Kavin-" dushyant haan bol."

Dushyant-" kya?"

Kavin-" arrey idiot situation ko samajh."

Dushyant-" huh…..achcha…ishita..i mean veeru maine shaadi ke liye haan kar di. Ab neeche aa jao."

Ishita-" wah! Mausi bhi khush aur meri basanti bhi khush…..isliye…marna CANCELLLLL…"

Ishita slipped on the table and was about to fall but but but dushyanr saved her.

Ishita(looking in dushyant eyes and smiling)-" basanti"

Dushyant(looking upwards)-" bhagwaan."

Tarika-" dushyant aur trisha, tum dono ishita ko guest house mei le kar jao."

Ishita-"nai…mujhe mausi ke saath nai jaana h…mujhe sirf basanti ke saath jaana h."

Kavin-" theek h ishita…I mean veeru….basanti tumhe le kar jaegi. Dushyant….."

Dushyant-" haan theek h mai ise guest house le kar jaata hoon."

Daya-" pahuch ke inform kar dena"

Dushyant-" yes sir."

And they both went towards guest house.

Freddy-" achcha hua ACP sir yaha nai h."

Abhijeet-" sahi kaha freddy."

And once again the party started.

Kavin-" trisha, mujhe tumse kuch baat karni h."

Trisha-" ji kahiye."

Kavin-" aahhhmm…yaha nai..tum mere saath chalogi."

Trisha-" kaha?"

Kavin-" mujhpe bharosa h."

Trisha-" pata nai kyu, par khud se zyaada aap par bharosa karti hoon."

Kavin-" toh phir chalo mere saath….tumhare liye kuch surprise h."

So they both went on kavin's bike.

***…***

**I hope ki aap sabko yeh chapter padhkar maza aaya PLZ PLZ read and acha ya bura review zaroor kariyega. Each and every review means a lot to me….**

**Next chapter will contain the proposal scene of ishyabt and kavisha…so stay tuned….**

**Take care and stay safe**

**Love you all a lots **


	10. Chapter 10

**HAYEE MAI SADD KE JAWWAN ….WAARI JAWWAN….itne achche reviews…mujhe achcha laga ki aap sab ko veeru-basanti waala scene pasand aaya…**

**Loveabhi, Rajvigirl, maham, ANIA, nehabrave01, bindiyaabhi.96, Sido, Rajvi lover, Shabana, , guests, arianadobriyal12, crazyforpurvi, Shraddy, parise22, Kavi-fan, CID STARS, Alitta Elli…..thak you all for your lovely reviews.**

**Bindiyaabhi.96- Thanks for your shayari dear….i loved it.**

**So, here is the proposal scene….**

**Chapter 10**

_**!PYAAR HUA IKRAAR HUA HAI….!**_

**IN THE GUEST HOUSE:**

Dushyant brought ishita in the guest house and took her to the room.

Ishita-" basanti…..hum kaha jaa rahe h."

Dushyant(in mind)-' hey bhagwaan! Kya musibat h'

Ishita-" kya soch rahi ho basanti."

Dushyant-" kuch nai ish….veeru. tum let jao."

Dushyant laid ishita on the bed and covered her with blanket. He was about to go when ishita held his hand.

Ishita-" dushyant sir….mujhe aapse kuch kehna h."

Dushyant turned and said-" kal baat karte h ishita, abhi tum so jao."

Ishita-" nai mujhe abhi kehna h…please."

Dushyant sat on the bed and said-" achcha bolo kya baat h."

Ishita stood up slightly on the bed.

Ishita-" aapse kabhi kisi ne kaha h ki aap kitne achche h."

Dushyant(smiling)-" abhi abhi toh tumne kaha."

Ishita( happily)-" matlab mujhse pehle aapse yeh baat kisi ne nai kahi na…."

Dushyant-" haan…kisi ne nai kaha. Ab tum so jao please. Good night."

Ishita(like a baby)-" nai mujhe abhi aapse baat karni h."

Dushyan took a deep breath and said-" theek h, tum bolo…..mai sun raha hoon."

Ishita(pulling his cheeks)-" so sweet…..hahaha."

Dushyant-" ishita….."

Ishita-" pata hai sir, jab mai college mei thi, toh meri almost saari friends ke boyfriends the. Par mera koi nai tha aur mai bahut khush thi. Mai humesha yeh sochti thi ki mujhe kabhi iss pyaar ke chakkar mei panda hi nai h aur mujhe kabhi pyaar hoga bhi nai. Mujhe arrange marriage hi karni h….par mai galat thi."

Dushyant-" matlab tum kisis se pyaar karti ho?"

Ishita-" haan…karti hoon. Bahut pyaar karti hoon usse. Uske liye kuch bhi kar sakti hoon…. Par mujhe lagta h ki woh mujhse pyaar nai karta."

Dushyant-" tumhe aisa kyu lagta h ki woh tumse pyaar nai karta."

Ishita-" bas aise hi….usne bhi toh aaj tak mujhse nai bola."

Dushyant-" ishita tum ek baar usse bol ke toh dekho. Kya pata woh bhi tumse pyaar karta ho."

Ishita looked into dushyant's eyes and touched his face with her hands. She leaned closer and kissed his cheeks. Dushyant was shocked by her act.

Ishita hugged him and said-" I LOVE YOU DUSHYANT SIR."

Dushyant was shocked-'did I just heard…..'

Ishita(in hug)-" mai aapse bahut pyaar karti hoon sir….shaayad jabse maine aapko pehli baar mall mei dekha tha. Pehle toh mai samajh nai paayi…..par dheere dheere lagne laga ki haan yeh pyaar hi hai….kyunki aap jab mujhse door jaate ho mujhe achcha nai lagta….aapko chot lagti h toh mujhe bahut takleef hoti h….mai…..mai…."

Dushyant saw that ishita slept in the hug. He laid her on the bed properly and removed her sandals and accessories and then covered her with blanket.

Dushyant kissed her forehead and said-" I LOVE YOU TOO ISHITA. Good night."

Saying this he went outside the room to the terrace.

**ON KAVIN'S BIKE:**

Trisha-" hum kaha jaa rahe h?"

Kavin-" thoda wait karo yaar, bas pahuch gaye."

Soon they reached a garden. Trisha was surprised to see a table for two on which ice- creams were placed.

Trisha-" yeh sab….."

Kavin-" humare plan ke success ki khushi mei."

So they ate the ice cream.

Kavin-" wanna dance."

Trisha-" yaha pe…I mean without music."

Suddenly a song started.

**Shining in the shade in sun like pearl upon the ocean**

**Come and feel me ho feel me**

**Shining in the shade in sun like pearl upon the ocean**

**Come and heal me, girl heal me**

**Thinking about the love wemaking and a life we sharing**

**Come and feel me ho feel me**

**Shining in the shade in sun like pearl upon the ocean**

**Come and feel me, come on heal me**

Kavin extended his hand and trisha gave her hand and they started a couple dance.

**Huwa jo tu bhi mera mera, tera jo ikraar huwa**

**Toh kyun na main bhi keh du keh du, huwa mujhe bhi pyaar huwa**

**Tera hone laga hoon, khone laga hoon, jab se mila hoon - (2)**

**Shining in the shade in sun like pearl upon the ocean**

**Come and feel me ho feel me**

**Shining in the shade in sun like pearl upon the ocean**

**Come and heal me, o heal me**

**Waise toh mann mera pehale bhi raaton mein**

**Aksar hi chaahat ke haan sapane sanjota tha**

**Pehale bhi dhadkan yeh dhun koyi gaati thi**

**Par abb jo hota hai pehale na hota tha**

**Huwa hai tujhe jo bhi jo bhi, mujhe bhi iss paar huwa**

**Toh kyun na main bhi keh du keh du**

**Huwa mujhe bhi pyaar huwa**

**Tera hone laga hoon, khone laga hoon, jab se mila hoon - (2)**

**Aankhon se chhu lu ke baahein tarasati hai**

**Dil ne pukaara hai haan abb toh chale aao**

**Aao ke shabnam ki bunge barasati hai**

**Mausam ishaara hai haan abb toh chale aao**

**Baahon mein daale baahein baahein, baahon ka jaise haar huwa**

**Haan maine maana maana huwa mujhe bhi pyaar huwa**

**Tera hone laga hoon, khone laga hoon, jab se mila hoon - (2)**

**Shining in the shade in sun like pearl upon the ocean**

**Come and feel me ho feel me**

**Shining in the shade in sun like pearl upon the ocean**

**Come and heal me, girl heal me**

**Thinking about the love we making and a life we sharing**

**Come and feel me ho feel me**

**Shining in the shade in sun like pearl upon the ocean**

**Come and feel me, come on heal me**

The song ended. Kavisha were very close to each other. Kavin hugged trisha and trisha too hugged him back closing her eyes and totally lost in him.

Kavin removed the hairs on her shoulder and kissed her neck. Trisha shivered and held his jacked more tightly.

Kavin smiled and whispered in her ears-" I LOVE YOU TRISHA."

Trisha-" I LOVE YOU TOO KAVIN."

Kavin separated from hug and said happily-" kya?"

Trisha blushed and smiled at the same time. Kavin lifted and twirled her. They both were really happy.

Kavin put her down and said-" ek surprise toh de diya…."

Trisha-" matlab."

Kavin-" matlab dusra surprise kal doonga."

Trisha-" kaun sa surprise."

Kavin-" bata doonga toh kaisa surprise."

Trisha-" kavin ji….."

Kavin-" ji…"

Trisha-" achcha….kavin ..plz bataiye na."

Kavin-" kal bataunga…promise. Ab chale"

And they went towards guest house.

**IN THE GUEST HOUSE**

Dushyant was standing on the terrace thinking-' ishita bhi mujhse pyaar karti hai…aaj mai bahut khush hoon. Par kya kal tak usko yaad rahega ki usne mujhe(touching his cheek)…BASANTI bana diya….."

Suddenly he saw kavisha returning.

Dushyant-" yeh dono itni raat mei kaha se aa rahe hai."

**DOWNSTAIRS**

Kavisha enterd in the guest house. Everyone was in their respective rooms, sleeping.

Kavin held trisha by her waist and said-" today is the best day of my life."

Trisha-" mine too. Achcha aapko kab realize hua ki aap mujhse pyaar karte h."

Kavin-" kal jab mai tumhe propose kar raha tha….tab. aur tumhe."

Trisha-" mujhe bhi usi waqt realize hua."

And they both were lost in each other's eyes until a voice came-"Ahem! Ahem!"

They turned around to see dushyant standing there.

Dushyant(naughtily)-" tum dono…itni raat mei…"

This made kavisha to blush.

Dushyant-" tu Sharma raha h kavin."

Kavin-" dushyant….woh….."

Dushyant-" hmmmm….bol…..mai sun raha hoon."

Kavin-" ab tujhse kya chupana…..trisha aur mai el dusre se pyaar karte h."

Dushyant-" what? Trisha tujhe koi aur nai mila kya?"

Kavin-" dushyant…."

Dushyant-" mazaak kar raha tha yaar. Waise congracts."

Trisha-" thanks."

Kavin-" thank you yaar(spot something)…yeh kya h?"

Dushyant-" kya?"

Kavin-" tere gaal pe…lipstick ka nishaan."

Dushyant touched his cheek and a flashback came in his mind when ishita kissed his cheek. Instantly a smile crept on his face.

Kavin-" kya baat h…..janaab bada muskura rahe h…."

Dushyant-" woh…"

Kavin-" haan haan bol."

Dushyant-" ishita ne mujhe propose kar diya."

Kavisha-" kya?"

Dushyant-" haan."

Trisha-" wow…ishi ne….mujhe pata tha ki aakhir woh apne dil ki baat bol hi degi."

Dushyant-" par trisha woh nashe mei thi….pata nai use subha kuch yaad rahe na rahe."

Kavin-" I think use kuch yaad nai rahega."

Trisha-" yeh toh bahut achi baat h."

Kavin and dushyant-" kyu?"

Trisha-" I have a plan."

Trisha told them about the plan( woh toh aap logo ko next chapter mei pata chalega)

Kavin-" kya plan h trisha…"

Dushyant-" haan haan tujhe toh achcha hi lagega lekin seriously trisha plan bahut achcha h."

Trisha-" okay toh kal ise execute karte h."

Dushyant-" okay then good night trisha. Main room mei tera wait kar raha hoon kavin, tu aaram se trisha ko good night bol ke aa."

Saying this dushyant went leaving kavisha. Trisha was blushing and kavin was enjoying her expressions.

Trisha-" okay then…hmmm….good night."

Kavin-" itna rukha-sukha good night."

Trisha-" matlab."

Kavin(smiling)-" matlab…." He was stepping closer and trisha was moving bachwards until she hit a wall. She closed her eyes and kavin leaned forward making her more nervous. Kavin kissed her forehead and said-" I love you trisha…..good night and sweet dreams."

Trisha opened her eyes and said-" I love you too kavin and good night to you too."

Both went to their respective rooms with a smile on their face.

**IN KAVIN AND DUSHYANT'S ROOM.**

Dushyant was in deep thoughts when kavin entered.

K-" abhi tak soya nai."

No response

K-" dushyant."

D-" huh…."

K-"kya hua."

D-" kuch nai."

K-" mujhse chupa raha h."

D-" kavin mai soch raha hoon ki hum dono kitne similar h na. In fact hum dono ne ek hi din apne pyaar ka izhaar kiya."

K-" haan yaar…bas shukar mana ki different ladkiyo se kiya….hahahaha."

D-" kavin….."

K-" aaj mai bahut khush hoon yaar, hum dono ke liye."

D-" main bhi."

K-" achcha chal so jaate h. kal shaadi bhi h aur plan bhi execute karna h..good night,"

D-" good night."

And they both drifted to sleep.

***…..***

**I hope ki aap sabko proposal scene achcha laga ho.*fingers crossed***

**Next chapter will be on rajvi's wedding and dushyant and kavisha's plan. I invite all of you in the marriage. Aaenge na?**

**I don't know next chapter mai kab likhungi kyunki mere ghar pe function h and I'm busy these days but I will update as soon as possible.**

**Till then take care and stay safe.**

**Luv you all a lots….. **


	11. Chapter 11

**HELLO EVRYONE… I hope that I'am not late and if I'am, then please forgive me….**

**CID STARS, Loveabhi, guests, ANIA, Rajvi lover, Rajvigirl, nehabrave01, maham, Sido, parise22, bindiyaabhi.96, Alitta Elli, Bibi9, Kevi123….thank you all for the lovely reviews….**

**So here we go with the chapter…..**

**Chapter 11**

_**!AAJ MERE YAAR KI SHAADI HAI!**_

**MORNING 6:00 AM, IN THE GUEST HOUSE**

ACP sir has returned from the conference and almost everyone has woken up.

**IN ISHITA'S ROOM**

Ishita woke up. Her head was paining badly.

Ishita-" yeh mera sir…..itna kyu dard ho raha h. aaahhhhh…."

Suddenly trisha entered in her room.

Trisha - " good morning ishita."

Ishita-" good morning yaar."

Trisha-" you are okay na?"

Ishita-" haan bas sir bahut dard ho raha h."

Trisha-" woh toh hoga hi."

Ishita-" kyu?"

Trisha-" tune kal alcohol pee li thi."

Ishita-" woh toh mujhe pata h."

Trisha-" aur uske baad jo tune kiya…."

Ishita-" kya kiya maine?"

Trisha-" yeh toh tu dushyant se pooch…..kyunki tune jo kiya unke saath kiya."

Ishita-" yeh tu kya keh rahi h."

Trisha-" sahi keh rahi hoon. Tu chai pee aur fresh ho ke baahar aa ja."

Saying this trisha left while smiling to herself.

Ishita-" maine kya kiya h…..kahi maine dushyant sir ko kuch ulta seedha toh….nahi nahi mai unhe kuch galat nai keh sakti…kahi maine unhe apne dil ki baat…..hey bhagwaan agar aisa hua toh dushyant sir mere baare mei kya sochenge….mai itna kyu soch rahi hoon…..mai unse directly pooch leti hoon….par kaise….pehle fresh ho jaati hoon…"

Saying this ishita went to washroom unknowingly that kavisha and dushyant were listening to her.

Kavin-" bhai confirm…ise kuch yaad nai h."

Trisha-" matlab hum log ise achche se tang kar sakte h."

Dushyant-" guys humei ise tang nai karna chahiye. I mean mai ishita se apne dil ki baat jald se jald kehna chahta hoon."

Kavin-" ohho! Tu aapko intezaar nai ho raha h."

Dushyant-" kavin.."

Trisha-" dushyant…bas thodi der aur."

Dushyant-" theek h…toh mai terrace pe jaa raha hoon."

Saying this dushyant left leaving kavisha.

Kavin-" iska kuch nai ho sakta."

Trisha-" waise…aap kya surprise dena chahte h."

Kavin-" thoda intezaar karo."

Trisha-" mujhe aapse kuch kehna h."

Kavin-" really…..kya?"

Trisha-" woh aapke gaal pe kuch….."

Kavin(touching his cheek)-" kya?"

Trisha-" woh….." she leaned forward and kissed him on his cheek and ran from there leaving kavin smiling. Meanwhile ishita came out of her room and saw kavin smiling to himself.

Ishita-" sir…."

No response

Ishita(shaking him by his shoulder)-" kavin sir….."

Kavin-" huh…"

Ishita-" kya hua?"

Kavin-" kya hua….yeh pucho ki kisko hua?"

Ishita-" matlab…..kisko kya hua?"

Kavin-" arrey dushyant ko.."

Ishita-" huh…."

Kavin -" pata nahi ishita tumne kya kar diya h ki dushyant kal raat se…"

Ishita(tensed)-" kya hua sir ko?"

Kavin-" tum ussi se pooch lo….usne mujhe kuch nai bataya."

Ishita-" par sir hai kaha?"

Kavin-"terrace pe…"

Ishita rushes to the terrace and saw dushyant in deep thoughts.

Ishita-" sir…."

Dushyant(turning)-" haan."

Ishita(teary)-" sir maine kya kiya h…agar maine aapko kuch galat keh diya ho toh please mujhe maaf kar dijiye…..mujhe kuch yaad nai h par agar maine aapko hurt kiya ho toh …..sir please…."

Dushyant(holding her by her arms)-" ishita….ishita…..calm down. Tumne kuch galat nai kaha okay. In fact kal jo tumne kaha usko kehne ke liye mai kab se himmat juta raha tha. I LOVE YOU ISHITA…..I LOVE YOU."

Ishita was shocked.

Ishita-" sir….yeh aap…."

Dushyant-" pata nai ishita kab hua…..bas ho gaya…mai woh….."

Dushyant was not able to say further because ishita hugged him.

Ishita-" I LOVE YOU TOO SIR."

Dushyant-" abhi bhi mujhe sir kahogi."

Ishita(separating from hug)-" toh phir kya kahoon?"

Dushyant-" arrey achha khaasa naam h mera."

Ishita-" mai….kaise…."

Dushyant-" bolo nai toh mai tumse naraaz ho jaunga."

Ishita-" nai dushyant…"

Dushyant smiled while ishita blushed. Suddenly they heard a voice…

Trisha-" aakhir tum dono ne ek dusre ko keh diya."

Kavin-" right….warna hum log toh plans bana bana ke thak gaye the."

Dushyant-" aur tum dono ne bhi toh keh diya."

Ishita-" kya?"

Dushyant-" arrey kal kavin aur trisha ne bhi ek dusre ko propose kar diya."

Ishita-" really trisha. Aap dono toh bade chupe rustam nikle."

Trisha-" woh…."

Kavin(trying to cover up)-" shaadi ki taiyariya karni h….chale?"

And all of them moved downstairs.

**IN THE EVENING**

Everyone got ready. Tarika was wearing lemon and blue colored saree, shreya was in maroon colored saree, divya, ishita and trisha were in lehengas and smitha was wearing silver colored saree.

Coming to the boys all were in sherwaani's of different colors.

Daya came towards shreya and said-" shreya yeh saree tumpe bahut achi lag rahi h."

Shreya-" aapke tareef karne se iska rang aur bhi khil gaya."

They both smiled and on the other hand;

Abhijeet-" tarika ji….."

But he was cut by tarika-" abhijeet aaj tum bahut handsome lag rahe ho."

Abhijeet-" tarika ji, aapne toh humari hi tareef kar di."

Tarika-" mai aisi hi hoon."

Abhijeet-" aap jaisi bhi h bahut achhi h."

This made tarika to blush.

Meanwhile pandit ji said-" ab kanya ko niche bulaiye."

So all the girls went to bring purvi. When she came, rajat was shocked to see her. She was looking really beautiful in that red lehenga with golden work on it.

The jaimaal ended and photo session started. Suddenly everyone heard a voice-" attention everyone."

They saw that kavin was holding the mike-" I want to say something. Kabhi socha nai tha ki yeh hoga par kehta hai na ki jo sochte h woh hota nai…aaj mai sabke saamne yeh kehna chaahta hoon ki…TRISHA I LOVE YOU…WILL YOU MARRY ME."

Trisha was speechless. She doesn't know what to do. Her gaze turned towards purvi who just smiled and nodded. Trisha went where kavin was standing and said-"YES… I LOVE YOU TOO…. AND I WILL MARRY YOU."

Kavin asked her for her hand-" may I"

Trisha-"yes." And he slid the diamond ring in her finger and the hall echoed with clappings.

Abhijeet-" kya proposal h kavin.."

Daya-" sahi kaha yaar."

Ishita(eyeing dushyant)-" yes sir, at least kisi mei itni himmat toh hai ki woh propose kar de rahe h."

Dushyant(in mind)-' what the…ab yeh chahti h ki mai ise propose karoon….woh bhi sabke saamne…hmmm just wait and watch miss ishita..aise propose karoonga ki sab dekhte reh jaenge."

All the rasam started. Rajat applied 'sindoor' and panditji said-" aaj se aap dono pati patni hue..vivaah sampann."

During vidai trisha hugged purvi and said-" mai bahut khush hoon di aur mujhe vishwaas h ki jijaji aapka poora dhyaan rakhenge." And she started crying.

Purvi(teary)-" trisha tu ro mat…tu toh meri bahadur behen h na…tu…"and she also started crying

Trisha-" di…. Please mat ro."

Pankaj(to lighten the situation)-" ha yaar tum dono ka make up kharaab ho jaega."

This made both of them to smile.

All the rasams ended and purvi came in rajat's house where everyone was already present to welcome them.

Shreya-" ab mai yeh angoothi is doodh se bhari thal mei daalungi. Jise angoothi milegi usi ki ghar mei chalegi." And shreya dipped the ring in the thal.

Rajvi started to find the ring and rajat found it.

Tarika-" kya purvi…angoothi tujhe milni chahiye thi na….."

Rajat-" aakhir senior kaun h."

All of them laughed.

Abhijeet-" bhai yeh baat toh tumne sahi kahi rajat."

Freddy-" sir is angoothi ki rasam se kuch nai hota."

Vineet-" kyun sir?"

Freddy-" kyunki apni shaadi mei maine angoothi dhoondhi thi. Aur…."

Smitha-" aur….."

Freddy-" aur ….kuch nai. Mai yeh kehna chahta hoon ki wife is always right!"

Rajat-" ab se yeh rule mujhe bhi follow karna padega."

Purvi-" kya kaha aapne."

Divya-" purvi, tum yeh sab chodo aur room mei chalo."

Rajat gave divya a 'thanks for saving me' look.

**AFTER SOMETIMES: IN RAJAT'S…..SORRY IN RAJVI'S ROOM;**

Purvi was sitting on the bed. She was nervous not knowing what will happen today. Her heartbeat was increasing every second.

Meanwhile rajat entered in the room and she stood up instantly.

Rajat-" kisi ne sahi kaha h ki ladki sabse khoobsurat shaadi ke jode mei lagti h."

This made purvi to blush.

Rajat-" purvi…..thank you for everything….tumne mujhe ek machine se insaan bana diya."

Purvi-" rajat..aap yeh kya keh rahe h."

Rajat-" sach keh raha hoon purvi…..tumhare aane se pehle pehle waale rajat aur iss rajat mei bahut fark h. "and he hugged purvi.

Rajat-" mai rumhare liye kuch laaya hoon."

Purvi-" kya?"

Rajat gave her a box in which a diamond necklace eas present.

Purvi-" yeh bahut khoobsurat h."

Rajat-" tumse zyaada nahi."

Purvi-" thanks."

Rajat-" purvi mai tumhe yeh pehne hue dekhna chahta hoon." A short pause-"sirf yeh."

Purvi looked at rajat. She understood what he meant. So, without saying a word she went towards washroom.

Meanwhile rajat also changed his clothes.

Purvi came out of the washroom wearing bathrobe. Rajat saw her confusingly. Suddenly purvi closed her eyes and removed the bathrobe. She was only wearing that necklace.

**Ang laga de re  
>mohe rang laga de re <strong>

**Ang laga de re  
>mohe rang laga de re <strong>

****

**Main toh teri joganiya  
>Tu jog laga de re<strong>

Rajat went towards her and held her by her waist and whispered in her ears-'you are looking beautiful' and he started kissing her neck.

****

**Jog laga de re  
>Prem ka rog laga de re<br>Main toh teri joganiyaan, tu jog laga de re**

****

**Ram Ratan Dhan  
>lagan magan man<br>Tan mora chandan re  
>Ujali kori preet piya<br>satrang laga de re**

****

**Ang laga de re mohey rang laga de re  
>Main to teri joganiya tu jog laga de re<strong>

Rajat dragged the kiss towards the jawline, then the upper body and then he kissed her lips and she responded back.

****

**Raat banjar si hai, kaale khanjar si hai - 2  
>Tere seene ki lau mere andar bhi hai<br>Tu hawa de isey toh mera tann jale**

****

**Jala de re sang jala de re  
>Mohey ang laga de re<br>Main toh teri joganiya tu jog laga de re**

Rajat took purvi in his arms and took her to the bed and kissed her forehead, then eyes and lips.

**Raas hai raat mein  
>Teri har baat mein - 2<br>Bol main kya karun  
>aise haalaat mein<strong>

**Hoon main teri malang  
>tu hi mera nasha<br>Chadha de re bhang chadha de re  
>Prem ki bhang chadha de re<br>Main toh teri joganiya, tu jog laga de re**

**Jog laga de re, prem ka rog laga de re  
>Main toh teri joganiya tu jog laga de re<strong>

**Ram ratan dhan  
>lagan magan man<br>tan mora chandan re x4**

Rajat-" I love you purvi."

Purvi-" i…love…you too….rajat."

And after that…..ab yeh bhi koi bataane waali baat h.

***….***

**FINALLY HO GAYA. I know short h par kya karu…..i will try to write long ones. But abhi mere end semester exams shuru hone waale h toh agla update 26****th**** ke baad hi likh paungi…..sorry for that.**

**I hope aap sabko yeh chapter pasand aaya ho.**

**Aap sab se jaldi mulakaat hogi.**

**Till then take care and stay safe**

**Love you all a lots… **


	12. Chapter 12

**HELLO EVRYONE… thankyou to them jinhe meri Happy birthday story pasand aayi…**

**GOOD NEWS: mery story ne reviews ki double century laga di….so I hope ki mai Rohit Sharma ko beat kar doongi….. ;-)**

**Rajvigirl, nehabrave01, loveabhi, pari, ANIA, maham, Harman, Guests, crazyforpurvi, CID STARS, Alita Elli, bindiyaabhi.96, parise22, redrosses22, Izzy…. Thank you all for your lovely reviews….**

**Ab zyada kuch na bolte hue mai is story ka next chapter start karti hoon**

**Chapter 12**

_**!FIRST DATE!**_

The net morning, everyone gathered at rajvi's place for some rasams (I don't know the exact name) and also trisha was leaving today.

**AT THE BREAKFAST TABLE;**

Ishita-" trisha tu aaj hi kyu nikal rahi hai?"

Purvi-" haan trisha… aaj ruk jaa na yaar. Kal chali jaana."

Trisha-" di mera project h, use complete karna h. important h di. Isliya"

Purvi(angrily)-" theek h jaa tu. Waise bhi chacha chachi apne conference tour ki wajah se nai aaye aur tu shaadi ke agle din hi jaa rahi h.."

Trisha(teary)-" di please….ab aap aise gussa hoge toh kaise chalega..phir poore raaste mai rote hue jaaungi..please di. Jijaji aap hi samjhaiye."

Rajat-" trisha theek keh rahi h purvi. Ab humei bhi toh apne kaam ki wajah se urgently jaana padta h na."

Abhijeet-" ha purvi, ab khushi khushi trisha ko vida karo."

Purvi-" trisha, sorry yaar….mi gusse mei kuch zyada hi bol gayi."

Trisha-" it's ok senorita…bade bade sheher mei aisi choti choti baatein hoti rehti h."

Purvi-" nautankibaaz."

Shreya-" waise trisha tumhare saath bahut maza aaya."

Trisha-" mujhe bhi bahut mazaa aaya aap sabke saath. Rajat ji se jaise jijaji, abhijeet sir aur daya sir jaise bhai, ishi, dushyant ji,sachin ji,tarika ji, shreya, freddy ji, pankaj, vineet, Nikhil, mayur, divya aur vansh jaise dost aur…" she looked at kavin teary eyed and kavin was also looking at her.

Abhijeet-" tumhari flight ka time ho raha h trisha."

Trisha-" huh…..haa woh mai.."

Kavin-" mai tumhe airport chod doon."

Daya-" haan kavin, tum trisha ko airport chod ke aao."

So kavisha headed towards the airport.

**AT THE AIRPORT;**

Trisha took her luagage and was going towards the enterance. Kavin was stanting seeing trisha going.

_**Mujhse juda ho kar tumhe door jaana h**_

_**Mujhse juda ho kar tumhe door jaana h**_

Trisha turned back to see kavin standing. Both of them were having tears in their eyes

_**Pal bhar ki judai phir laut aana hai**_

Trisha ran and hugged kavin. He too hugged her back.

_**Saathiya…..sang rahega tera pyaar**_

_**Saathiya….rang laega intezaar**_

Kavisha separated from hug.

Kavin-" apna khayaal rakhna aur pahuch ke inform kar dena."

Trisha-" aap bhi apna khayaal rakhiyega."

Kavin=" waapas kab tak aaogi?"

Trisha-" jaise hi yeh project khatam ho jaega."

Kavin-" agli baar uncle aunty ko saath mei laana, shaadi ki baat karni h."

This made trisha to blush. Kavin kissed her forehead and said-" bye trisha….I love you."

Trisha-" I love you too kavin."

When trisha went kavin received a message

**Jaldi aaja bhai…..mujhe teri help chahiye.**

Kavin-" yeh dushyant ko kya ho gaya."

So he headed towards dushyant's house.

Since everyone was tired due to the marriage functions. So ACP sir has announced a holiday for all.

**IN DUSHYANT'S HOUSE**

Dushyant was roaming here and there when the doorbell rang. Dushyant opened the door and found kavin was standing.

Kavin saw him restless and said-" kya hua?"

Dushyant-" yaar bahut bada panga ho gaya h."

Kavin-" aisa kya ho gaya h."

Dushyant-" ishita chahti h ki mai sabke saamne use propose karoon."

Kavin-" toh isme problem kya h?"

Dushyant-" yaar problem yeh h ki mujhe samajh nai aa raha h ki mai use kaise propose karoon."

Kavin-" toh mai kya karoon?"

Dushyant-" kuch toh idea de yaar. tune itne achche se trisha ko propose kiya. Meri bhi kuch help kar de naa."

Kavin-" hmmmm….badle mei mujhe kya milega?"

Dushyant-" what?"

Kavin-" arrey mai teri help karunga toh mujhe bhi kuch milna chahiye na."

Dushyant-" kya chahiye tujhe?"

Kavin-" bhagwaan se yahi maangunga ki tere paas thoda dimaag aa jaaye…hahahaha…"

Dushyant( angrily)-" kavin…"

Kavin-" sorry yaar mai mazaak kar raha tha."

Dushyant-" mai yaha tensed hoon aur tujhe mazaak ki padi h."

Kavin-" maaf kar de yaar….chal kuch sochte h.."

So dushyant and kavin were thinking about how to propose ishita when suddenly kavin said-" IDEA…."

Dushyant-" kya?"

Kavin told him about the plan.

Dushyant-" no….never…..not."

Kavin-" perfect plan h yaar."

Dushyant-" tu paagal ho gaya h kya? ACP sir ke saamne yeh sab…"

Kavin-" jab maine propose kiya tha tab bhi ACP sir waha pe the. Aur tu hi toh keh raha h ki proposal best hona chahiye."

Dushyant-" par yeh sab filmy lagega."

Kavin-" ishita ko propose karne ka isse better idea h kya tere paas?"

Dushyant thought for a while and said-" nai."

Kavin-" toh phir….."

Dushyant-" theek h…tu jeeta. "

Kavin-" toh yeh plan kab execute karna h."

Dushyant-" kal…."

Kavin-" badi jaldi h janaab ko."

Dushyant glared kavin and kavin said-" oh please dushaynt. Ab tu chaahe mujhe jitna bhi ghoor…mai tujhe pareshaan toh karunga."

Dushyant-" kavin….."

Kavin-" dushyant….. oh sorry BASANTI….hahahaha"

And dushyant started chasing kavin. After sometimes both stopped and shared a laugh. And they enjoyed the whole afternoon.

**IN THE EVENING; AT SHREYA'S HOUSE**

Shreya was sitting and relaxing in her room when she got a message from daya…

**Shreya aaj tum mere saath dinner par chalogi**

Shreya replied

**Haan daya zaroor chalungi.**

After sometimes she got a message

**Theek h phir mai tumhe 8 baje tak pick karne aaunga**

Shreya's POV-'wow! Yakeen nai ho raha h…mai daya ke saath dinner pe…. Pichle kuch dino se jo ho raha kisi sapne se kam nai lag raha h… I love you daya… I love you very very very very much….."

**AT 8:00 PM;**

Shreya was ready and was waiting for daya when doorbell rang. Shreya opened and found daya standing. Daya was stunned to see her because she was looking really pretty in the red choodidaar.

Shreya-" daya…chalein?"

Daya-" shreya tum bahut zyada khoobsurat lag rahi ho."

Shreya( while blushing)-" thankyou daya."

Daya-" ab iss taarif ki aadat daal lo shreya."

This made shreya to blush more.

Daya-" chalein?"

Shreya-" haan…"

So they both headed towards the hotel.

**AT THE HOTEL;**

Dareya wre sitting and talking to each other when manager of the hotel announced-" aaj humare hotel ke 50 saal poore ho chuke h. toh isi khushi mei aap sabko humari ore se desserts free honge.

The hall echoed with clappings.

Manager continues-" thank you everyone. Aur saath mei hi humne couple dance competition organise kiya h. toh mai chahta hoon ki saare couples dance floor pea a jaaye."

So all the couples including dareya went towards the dance floor and the song started….

**Ishq ki dhooni roz jalaaye****  
><strong>**Uthta dhuaan toh kaise chhupaaye**

******Ho akhiyaan kare jee hazoori****  
><strong>**Maange hai teri manzoori****  
><strong>**Kajra siyaahi, din rang jaaye****  
><strong>**Teri kastoori rain jagaaye****  
><strong>**Man mast magan, man mast magan****  
><strong>**Bas tera naam dohraaye****  
><strong>**Man mast magan, man mast magan****  
><strong>**Tera naam dohraaye******

**Chaahe bhi toh bhool na paaye****  
><strong>**Man mast magan, man mast magan****  
><strong>**Bas tera naam dohraaye****  
><strong>**Man mast magan, man mast magan****  
><strong>**Tera naam dohraaye******

**Jogiya jog lagake****  
><strong>**Makhra rog lagaa ke****  
><strong>**Ishq ki dhooni roz jalaaye****  
><strong>**Uthta dhuaan toh kaise chhupaaye****  
><strong>**Man mast magan, man mast magan****  
><strong>**Bas tera naam dohraaye****  
><strong>**Man mast magan, man mast magan****  
><strong>**Bas tera naam dohraaye******

**Chaahe bhi toh bhool na paaye****  
><strong>**Man mast magan, man mast magan****  
><strong>**Bas tera naam dohraaye****  
><strong>**Man mast magan, man mast magan****  
><strong>**Tera naam.. bas tera naam dohraaye******

**Odh ke dhaani reet ki chaadar****  
><strong>**Aaya tere shehar mein Ranjha tera****  
><strong>**Duniya zamaana, jhoota fasaana****  
><strong>**Jeene marne ka waada saancha mera****  
><strong>**Ho.. sheesh-mehal na mujhko suhaaye******

**Tujh sang sookhi roti bhaaye****  
><strong>**Man mast magan, man mast magan****  
><strong>**Bas tera naam dohraaye****  
><strong>**Man mast magan, man mast magan****  
><strong>**Bas tera naam dohraaye******

**Chaahe bhi toh bhool na paaye****  
><strong>**Man mast magan, man mast magan****  
><strong>**Bas tera naam dohraaye****  
><strong>**Man mast magan, man mast magan****  
><strong>**Tera naam.. dohraye.****  
><strong> 

The song ended and dareya were totally lost in each other. They came out of the eye-lock when they heard the sound of clappings.

Manager-" congractulations…. Aap dono competition jeet gaye….aahhhmmmm Mrs. And Mr. …"

Daya-" dayanand shetty."

Shreya blushed and smiled. Theey both took the trophy and went from there.

**IN THE CAR;**

Daya-" thank you shreya."

Shreya-" kisliye…."

Daya-" meri life ko perfect banana ke liye…. Shreya tum muje chod ke nai jaogi na…."

Shreya-" daya aap yeh kya bol rahe h…."

Daya-" tum mere baare mei sab jaanti ho shreya… isse pehle bhi meri life mei…. Shreya mai aur dukh shaayad bardaash na kar paau…"

Shreya-" daya mai aapse waada karti hoon ki chaahe jo bhi ho jaaye….. mai aapko chod ke kabhi nai jaaungi…"

Daya-" I love you shreya…"

Shreya-" I love you too daya…"

Daya-" toh ab tum mujhe batao ki mai uncle aunty se baat karne kab aau."

Shreya(while blushing)-" filhaal toh mummy papa out of town h…parso tak aaenge. Toh….."

Daya-" toh theek h mai 2 din baad uncle aunty se baat karne aaunga…."

Shreya smiled and daya said-" mai tumhe humesha aise hi muskuraate hue dekhna chahta hoon shreya."

Shreya's house came and dareya came out of the car.

Daya-" bye shreya."

Shreya-" andar nai aaenge.."

Daya-" phir kabhi shreya. Abhi raat bahut ho gayi h. Bye. Good night…."

Shreya-" good night."

**MEANWHILE: AT DUSHYANT'S HOUSE;**

Dushyant and kavin were talking on phone.

Dushyant-" kavin yeh plan work toh karega na."

Kavin-" kavin ka plan kabhi fail hua h. aur tu itna tensed kyu ho raha h, tujhe pata h na ki ishita tujhse pyaar karti h."

Dushyant-" pata h yaar…..phir bhi… agar kuch gadbadi ho gayi toh…."

Kavin-" trust me yaar…. Nai hogi."

Dushyant-" tu kehta h toh maan jaata hoon."

Kavin-" ab shanty se so ja aur jaldi mat uthna kyunki tujhe kal beauro nai aana h."

Dushyant-" theek h….achcha haan saari taiyaariya ho gayi h na?"

Kavin-" haan mere baap ho gayi h….. plz tu so ja. Good night."

Dushyant-" good night."

After talking to kavin dushyant messages ishita

**Good night ishita….**

**Love you.**

He waited for 15 minutes but no reply came. So he called ishita.

Dushyant-" ishita…."

Ishita-" kaun?"

Dushyant-" arrey tumhe ho kya gaya h?"

Ishita-" Mr. dushyant shaayad aap bhool rahe h maine aapse kaha tha ki jab tak aap mujhe sabke saamne propose nai karenge mai aapse baat nai karoongi. GOOD NIGHT." And she cuts the call.

Dushyant-" naraaz h madam … hmmm…. Koi baat nai. Tumhe aise propose karunga ishita ki sab dekhte reh jaenge…..tum bhi. I hope ki kal sab theek ho."

Thinking this he slept…

***….***

**So….what is dushyant's plan? How will he propose ishita.**

**Stay tuned to know about it…**

**Till then take care and stay safe…**

**Love you all a lots…. ;-)**


	13. Chapter 13

**MERRY CHRISTMAS….hello everyone. My exams ended and as I promised here is the new chapter….**

**Guests, CID STARS, Rajvigirl, parise22, crazyforpurvi, Izzy, Harman, Sido, Niladri sen…. Thanx for you lovely reviews….**

**Izzy- thanx for the review. Aur agar tumhe apna account banana h toh jab tum review karne ke liye jo page kholti ho uspe niche ek sigh up ka option aata h . uspe click karna toh next page aayega jaha pe tumhe apna username, gmail id aur password dalna hoga. After that tumhare gmail pe ek activation link aayega jispe click karne se tumhara account activate ho jaega….. I hope ki tum samajh gayi hogi… maine bhi apna account aise banaya tha… ;-)**

**Okay guys this is a filmy chapter….. the scene is from the film…..aap khud hi padh lijiye..**

**Chapter 13**

_**!MUJHSE SHAADI KAROGI!**_

**NEXT MORNING; CID BEAURO:**

Everyone was engrossed in there respective works except ishita. She was looking at the door and then at the clock.

Ishita POV-' 10:30 baj gaye. Abhi taka aaye nai. Kya baat ho sakti hai. Kahi mujhse naraaz toh nai. Par maine aisa kya kiya h. let it be. Huh… jab aana hoga, aa jaenge.'

The clock striked 12, but still duhyant didn't come. Ishita was very much tensed. Kavin saw this and he went towards her.

Kavin-" kya hua ishita?"

Ishita-" kuch nai sir."

Kavin-" arrey aise kaise kuch nai. Subha se dekh raha hoon…. Pareshan lag rahi ho. Kya baat h?"

Ishita-" woh…."

Kavin-" dushyant ke bare mei soch rahi ho na…."

Ishita-" actually haan… woh aaj aaye nai."

Kavin-" ha ishita… usne mujhse kaha tha ki woh nai aayega." Saying this he went to his desk smiling and thinking-' bas thodi der aur ishita…. Phir dhamaaka hoga.'

Ishita POV-' mujhe nai bata sakte the.. theek h mai bhi inhe ab se kuch nai bataungi… subha se pareshaan hoon mai aur ye… na phone na msg. waise toh bada ishita ishita karte rehte h… huh…'

After sometimes kavin got a call.

Voice-" ready…"

Kavin-" yes yaar sab ready h. tu jaldi aa."

Dushyant-" mai dus minute mei aa raha hoon. Tu sabko le kar niche aa jaana."

Kavin-" okay done…"

Dushyant-" kavin…."

Kavin-" haan…"

Dushyant-" sab…. Theek hoga na."

Kavin-" sab theek hoga dushyant… all the best."

Dushyant-" thanx… I need it."

**AFTER 10 MINUTES…**

All were present in the beauro including ACP sir. Kavin came in running and saying-" sir….. sir…."

Abhijeet-" kya hua kavin.."

Kavin-" sir woh…"

Daya-" tum itne tensed kyu hoon?"

Kavin-" sir aap sab log please niche chaliye…"

Shreya-" par kyun?"

Kavin-" chaliye toh…. Please."

They all went downwards and they saw a scenario which almost shocked everyone.

Full BARAAT was present with baraties( extras), band baaja was also there including PANDIT JI.

Acp sir-" kavin yeh sab kya h."

Before kavin could say anything pandit ji came towards ishita.

**PANDITJI-Balika tumhare sapno kaa rajkumar aa raha hai**

**Varmala barat dolee sajake dulha chha raha hai**

**Shubhmangal savadhan...**

suddenly they saw a person coming on a horse wearing sherwaani and sehra.

**Hey ya... hey ya...**

The person removed sehra and they saw that it was none other than dushyant… everyone's mouth was wide opened except kavin. Ishita was hell shocked. Dushyant came down of the horse…

**Dushyant-(Hey ya hiriye sehra bandh ke mai toh aaya re**

**Hey ya dolee barat bhee sath me mai toh laya re) - (2)**

**Abb toh no hota hai ek roj intejar**

**Sonee aaj nahee toh kal hai tujhko toh bas meree honi re**

**Tenu leke mai javanga, dil deke mai javanga - (2)**

Sachin-" yeh sab kya h kavin."

Kavin-" sachin sir…. Kuch nai….woh aap aage dekhiye aur enjoy kariye."

**Hey ya... hey ya...**

**Dushyant(pulling ishita'd hand)-Aa keh de jamane se, too mere ishk kee hai dastan**

**Hey ya... hey ya...**

**O janiya keh de bahane se mai teraa jism hu, too meree jan**

**Kuchh naa chupa**

**Mushkilo se milta hai aisa sona pyar**

**Sonee chij tere jaisee naa mujhko naa mujhko khonee re**

**Tenu leke mai javanga, dil deke mai javana - (2)**

Abijeet-" dushyant aur ishita….. yeh kab hua."

Daya-" haan kavin… yeh kab hua."

Kavin-" sir jab yeh dono pehli baar mile the."

Freddy-" matlab pehli nazar ka pyaar."

Here ishita was blushing badly. She turned to go but dushyant held her wrist and knelt down while taking out a ring….

**Dushyant-Jan aise naa tadpa ke dekh le madhbhare andaj se**

**Hey ya... hey ya...**

**O jan too awaj ko apni aa mila abb meree awaj se**

**Are han keh de han...**

**Ishita-Kar diya hai tune mujhko yu bekarar**

**Mahee keh diya duneeya se mai teree mai teree ho gayee re**

Ishita forwarded her hand and dushyant slipped the ring in her ring finger. They both were looking at each other.

**Ishita-Tere nal me aavangi, sasural me javangi**

**Dushyant-Hey tenu leke mai javanga, dil deke mai javanga**

**Hey ya... hey ya...**

At the end ishyant were hugging each other. They eperated and shared an eye-lock. They came to reality when suddenly kavin and sachin lifted dushyant and twirled him.

Kavin-" thank god sab plan ke hisaab se hua…. Ishita ab toh naraaz nai ho na…."

This made ishita to blush.

Divya-" waise ish… tune toh mujhe kabhi bataya nai."

Ishita-" woh…. Actually…"

Shreya-" haan haan bolo…"

Acp sir-" ab agar tum sabki baatein ho gayi ho toh abhijeet, kavin, dushyant, daya, ishita aur shreya. I want all of you in my cabin RIGHT NOW…" saying this Acp sir went inside.

Dushyant-" ab kya hoga?"

Kavin-" mujhe kya pata…"

Dushyant-" tujhe nai pata huh….. tera hi toh idea tha…"

Kavin-" arrey toh…"

Daya(cutting them)-" stop it you two… andar chalte h."

Abhijeet-" ACP sir ka mood kuch theek nai lag raha."

Shreya-" I hope sab thek ho."

Ishita-" same here."

So they all went towards Acp sir's cabin.

**OUTSIDE THE CABIN;**

Pankaj-" andar kya ho raha hoga."

Divya-" pata nai pankaj. Par Acp sir ka mood theek nai lag raha tha."

Sachin-" sahi kaha divya. Dushyant ko yeh sab karne ki kya zarurat thi."

Vineet-" plan toh kavin sir ka tha."

Vansh-" execute toh dushyant sir ne kiya na."

Divya-" arrey galti ishita ki bhi h… I'm sure usne hi dushyant sir se propose karne ko kaha hoga."

Freddy-" in teeno ka toh mai samajh sakta hoon. Lekin sir ne abhijeet sir, daya sir aur shreya ko kyun bulaya hoga."

Sachin-" pata nai freddy."

Just then dareya, ishyant, abhijjet, kavin and Acp sir came out of the cabin. All the boys were smiling and both the girls were blushing.

Pankaj(whispering to vineet)-" yeh log itna muskura kyun rahe h?"

Vineet(in same tone)-" pata nai yaar poochte h."

Just then saluke sir entered with tarika(guys ab tak toh aap samajh gaye honge ki kya hone waala h)

Saluke-" bass itni urgently phone karke kyu bulya?"

Acp sir-" dekh saluke. Seedhi baat bol raha hoon. Taiyaari kar le."

Saluke-" kis cheez ki."

Acp sir-" shaadi ki…"

Saluke-" what! This is too much…. Hum kya iss umar mei shaadi karenge."

Acp sir-" humari nai…."

Saluke-" toh phir."

Acp sir-" abhijjet, daya, kavin aur dushyant ki."

Saluke-" matlab…"

Acp sir-" matlab abhijeet ki tarika se, daya ki shreya se, kavin ki trisha se aur dushyant ki ishita se."

Saluke-" ek minute boss…. Dushyant ki ishita se…. bhai yeh kab hua."

Acp sir-" tu agar thodi der pehle aata toh pata chal jaata."

Saluke-" oh… I see! Yeh toh bahut achha faisla liye tune."

Abhijeet-" matlab aapko meri aut tarika ki shaadi se koi aitraaz nai."

Saluke-" aitraaz kaisa abhijeet. Mai jaanta hoon ki tum tarika ke liye perfect ho. Haan lab mei toh bas aise hi tumhare saath thodi masti karta hoon. Par itna haq toh banta h na."

Abhijeet-" poora haq h."

Pankaj-" arrey wah sir! Toh phir shaadi kab hogi."

Acp sir-" ek hafte baad trisha aane waali h, apne mummy papa ke saath. Uske baad hum sab mil ke decide karenge. Abhi mujhe Dcp ke saath meeting ke liye jaana h. chal saluke."

So Acp sir and saluke went.

Sachin-" congracts to all of you."

Kavin-" thanx sir."

Pankaj-" humei toh laga tha ki Acp sir gussa karenge."

Daya-" achha ab baatein baad mei karte h. Duty first."

Tarika-" right. Mai bhi lab jaati hoon."

Abhijeet-" tarika ji…"

Tarika-" huh…"

Abhijeet was not able to say anything because everyone was looking at them smiling.

Daya-" guys… back to work aur abhijeet at least tarika ko neeche tak chod do."

Abijeet-" haan…. Chaliye tarika ji."

So abhirika went downstairs.

**ON THE WAY;**

Abhijeet-" tarika ji woh mai keh raha tha ki kya aap mere saath aaj dinner pe chalengi?"

Tarika-" sure abhijeet. Waise aaj mai bahut khush hoon."

Abhijeet-" mai bhi."

Tarika-" bye."

Abhijeet-" bye."

Tarika went to the lab.

**IN THE EVENING;**

Ishyant were in the parking lot and almost all the team members have already gone.

Ishita-" thank you dushyant."

Dushyant-" kisliye."

Ishita-" aapne mujhe itne ache se propose kiya…. Maine sapne mei bhi nai socha tha… waise aap mujhse naraaz toh nai h na."

Dushyant-" mai tumse kabhi naraaz nai ho sakta."

Ishita-" achcha phir mai chalti hoon…. Bye."

Ishita was about to go when dushyant held her wrist and her towards himself.

Dushyant-"nai… mai tumhe ghar drop karunga."

Ishita-" aur meri car…."

Dushyant-" keh dena ki puncture h…"

Ishita-" par…"

Dushyant-" ishita I want to spend sometime with you."

Ishita-" I love you dushyant.."

Dushyant-" I love you too ishita…."

Suddenly kavin came and hugged dushyant from behind. He kissed his cheeks and said-" love you too yaar…"

Dushyant-" yeh kya h…"

Kavin-" arrey ishita ne tujhse I love you kaha toh tu usse ghar drop kar raha h, maine socha ki mai bhi kahunga toh tu mujhe bhi drop kar dega… woh meri bike mei petrol khatm ho gaya h…"

All this while ishita was blushing .

Dushyant-" toh yeh sab drama karne ki kya zaroorat thi…. Seedhe seedhe keh deta."

Kavin-" drama nai h yaar…. Pyaar h mera."

Dushyant-" achha zyada nautanki mat karo… chalo."

So three of them headed towards dushyant's car. When they reached, ishita was about to open the dack door when kavin said-" ishita mai bahut thak gaya hoon…. Toh mai back seat pe baithna chahta hoon. Tum front seat pe baith jao."

Ishita blushed and said-" okay sir."

So ishita went to the passenger seat. The journey continued with little chit chat and they reached kavin's house.

Kavin-" bye dushyant, bye ishita."

Ishyant-" bye."

After leaving kavin ishyant headed towards ishita's house. On the way dushyant saw ishita in deep thoughts.

Dushyant-" kya soch rahi ho ishita?"

Ishita-" kavin sir ke baare mei… hum kitne lucky h na dushyant ki kavin sir humaare dost h."

Dushyant-" sahi kaha ishita…"

Ishita-" aapne dekha na kiss tarah apna gham bhool kar humari khushi mei shaamil ho gaye."

Dushyant-" ha ishita… woh hai hi idiot, kabhi apne emotions ko nahi dikhata. Humesha apne chehre pe smile le kar ghoomta h…. par mujhe pata h ki woh trisha ko bahut miss kar raha h… "

Ishita-" trisha bhi unhe bahut yaad karti h… aaj hi usse phone pe baat hui thi. Sirf kavin sir ke baare mei baat kar rahi thi."

Dushyant-" aaj mai bahut khush hoon…. Bas trisha jaldi se aa jaaye… tabhi toh humari shaadi pakki hogi."

Ishita(while blushing)-" aap mummy papa se kab milenge."

Dushyant-" kaho toh kal hi apne mummuy papa ko le kar aa jau."

Ishita-" kal….nai… trisha aa jaaya tab.."

Dushyant-" jaisa tum kaho…. Ab mujhe toh tumhara hi hukum manna padega."

Ishita glared at dushyant-" dushyant… aap bhi na."

Dushyant-" okay…okay…. Tumhara ghar aa gaya."

Ishita-" bye."

Dushyant-" bye…. Mai kal tumhe pick karne aata hoon."

Ishita-" theek h."

Ishita came out of the car and was about to go when dushyant said-" ishita…"

Ishita-" haan"

Dushyant-" I love you…."

Ishita-" I love you too dushyant…..bye."

Dushyant-" bye…take care."

After ishita went inside her house dushyant drove towards his house.

***…***

**Hope you all liked the chapter… I want to say something….. no. of reviews are decreasing…. I'm not forcing anyone to review but still I can expect regular reviewers to review…. **

**I will update next chapter soon as my exams ended….**

**Till then take care and stay safe…**

**Love you all a lots…. ;-)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello everyone…. Thanx for your reviews….**

**CID STARS, Guests, Rajvigirl, nehabrave01, crazrforpurvi, Harman, parise22, sido, Kavi- fan….thank you all….**

**So here is the next chapter…**

**Chapter 14**

_**!MEETINGS!**_

**AFTER A WEEK; AT RAJVI'S HOUSE:**

Purvi was in the kitchen preparing lunch as today trisha and her mother and father were coming. Suddenly rajat came and hugged her from behind.

Rajat-" aaj lagta h kuch special ban raha h… bahut achhi khushboo aa rahi h…"

Purvi-" haan woh aaj chacha, chachi aur trisha aane waale h na aur maine saath mei kavin sir aur umki mummy ko bhi bula liya h."

Rajat-" achcha toh yeh sab saali sahiba ke liye h… aur humare liye.."

Purvi-" arrey rajat yeh saara khaana trisha akele thodi na khaa jaegi."

Rajat(naughty smile)-" mai khaane ki baat nai kar raha hoon…."

Purvi-" toh phir."

Rajat pulled purvi towards himself and held her by her waist and there was a cute eye lock which was broken by doorbell.

Purvi-" lagta h trisha aa gayi… rajat chodiye na."

Rajat-" no…."

Purvi-" rajat…. Chacha chachi bhi honge."

Rajat-" okay… but.."

Purvi-" jaldi boliye."

Rajat kissed her cheek and left her. Purvi smiled and opened the door.

Purvi-" Namaste chacha, Namaste chachi." And rajvi touched their feet and purvi hugged trisha.

Trisha's mother(TM)-" jeete raho, humesha khush raho."

Rajat-" andar aaiye na."

Trisha-" Namaste jijaji. Kaise h aap?"

Rajat-" Namaste trisha ji. Mai theek hoon,aur aap?"

Trisha-" mai bhi theek hoon jijaji. Achcha mai fresh ho kar aati hoon."

Trisha went to freshen up and purvi brought tea for everyone.

TM-" waise purvi beta humei maaf kar do… hum shaadi mei nai aa paaye."

Purvi-" kaisi baat kar rahi h chachi…"

Rajat-" haan chachi ji humei pata h ki aap log nai aaye the phir bhi aapka aashirwaad humare saath h."

Trisha's father(TF)-" waise rajat beta trisha ne humei kavin ke baare mei sab bata diya h. humei iss rishtey se koi aitraaz nai h, bas hum log ek baar kavin aur uske gharwaalo se milna chahte h."

Rajat-" chacha ji humne kavin aur uski mummy ko aaj lunch pe bulaaya h…"

TM-" aur uske papa.."

Purvi-" chachi kavin sir ke papa ki 6 saal pehle car accident mei maut ho gayo thi…"

TF-" yeh oh bahut bura hua."

Rajat-" par chachaji kavin bahut hi zimmedar ladka h. uske papa ke jaane ke baad usne poore ghar ki zimmedaari akele uthayi h. trisha uske saath bahut khush rahegi."

TM-" humei pata h beta."

Meanwhile trisha came down saying-" kya batein ho rahi h."

Purvi-" tumhare future ke baare mei."

Before trisha could reply doorbell rang. Purvi was knowing that kavin and her mother have arrived. That's why she said-" trisha please darwaza khol de."

Trisha-" okay di." She opened the door and found kavin and her mother were standing. Kavin and trisha were looking at each other and unknowingly tears appeared in their eyes.

Purvi-" trisha…. Kavin sir aur aunty ko baahar khada karne ka iraada h kya."

Trisha-" nai…(to kavin's mother(KM)) Namaste aunty…"

KM-" Namaste beta."

Trisha-" andar aaiye."

Kavin (to trisha's mother and father)-" Namaste uncle, Namaste aunty."

TM and TF-" Namaste beta."

All sat down.

TF-" waise trisha ne toh humei sab bata diya h aur humei iss rishtey se koi aitraaz nai.."

KM-" mujhe bhi trisha bahut pasand h."

TM-" toh humari ore se yeh rishta pakka h."

KM-" humari taraf se bhi."

Purvi-" toh phir mai mithai le kar aati hoon."

Purvi went towards kitchen and rajat noticed that kavisha were looking at each other.

Rajat's POV: ' lagta hai ki in dono ko ek dusre se baat karni h…. kuch toh karna padega… '

Rajat-" chacha ji, chachi ji, aunty…. Aaiye mai aap logo ko apna ghar dikha doon…"

Three of them understood and went with rajat.

Kavin-" hi trisha.."

Trisha-" hye…."

Kavin-"kaisi ho?"

Trisha just hugged kavin tightly and said-" ab theek hoon…. Kavin I missed you a lot."

Kavin hugged her back and said-" maine bhi tumhe bahut miss kiya trisha…. "

Trisha-" toh phir phone kyu nai kiya… poore hafte mei ek bhi baar call nai kiya."

Kavin-" sorry trisha... maaf kar do."

Trisha-" agli baar aisa mat kariyega."

Kavin-" agli baar mai tumse door jaunga hi nai… aur na hi tumhe jaane doonga."

Purvi-" kya baat kahi kavin sir….. I mean kavin JIJAJI… iss baat pe mooh meetha karna toh banta h."

Kavisha separated and saw purvi standing there.

Trisha(while blushing)-" di… aap."

Purvi-" arrey jijaji aapne toh meri behen ko shrmaana bhi sikha diya… hahaha.."

Trisha-" di… aap toh meri hi line copy kar rahi h."

Purvi-" tumhari hi behen hoon…"

Trisha-" di…."

Purvi-" trisha…."

Suddenly rajat, TM, KM and TF came down.

TM-" tum dono jhagadna kab band karoge."

Trisha-" mummy di ne start kiya tha…"

Purvi-" nai chachi… trisha ne."

Trisha-" di ne…."

Purvi-" trisha ne…"

TM-" stop it! Dono behene ek jaisi h…"

Just then kavin received a call.

Kavin-" hello… haan aunty Namaste…. Kya? Acha theek h aunty mai aa raha hoon…."

Rajat-" kya hua kavin"

Kavin-" kuch nai sir…. woh bas….aahhhmmm…. trisha tum mere saath chalogi."

Trisha-" kahan?"

Kavin-" car mei bata doonga.."

Purvi-" par jijaji… khaana toh kha lijiye."

Kavin-" urgent h purvi…. Hum log aa kar batate h… chalo trisha."

Trisha-" okay… "

So kavisha went and rajat said to purvi-" lagta h inhe privacy ki zarurat h…"

Purvi-" sab aapki tarah nai h…. lagta h zaroor kuch matter h.."

**IN THE CAR**

Trisha-" hum kaha jaa rahe h kavin."

Kavin-" dushyant ke yahaan."

Trisha-" sab theek h na…"

Kavin-" kuch theek nai h. aunty keh rahi thi ki bahut nervous ho gaya h. apne aap ko kamre mei band kar liya h."

Trisha-" what? I mean...really. par woh itna nervous kyu h?"

Kavin-" yahi baat toh pata lagani h ki woh nervous kyu h?"

Trisha-" waise mujhe aapko kuch batana h."

Kavin-" kya?"

Trisha-" maine apna transfer yaha le liya h…."

Kavin-" sach mei…"

Trisha-" haan."

Kavin-" thanx trisha… than you soooooo much."

Trisha-" itna bada thank you…. Kisliye?"

Kavin-" mai zyada senti nai hona chaahta… par jabse tum meri life mei aayi ho sab kuch perfect ho gaya h…"

Trisha-" aur jab se aap meri life mei aaye h… mai life jeene lagi hoon. I love you very much."

Kavin-" I love you too trisha."

**AT DUSHYANT'S HOUSE;**

Dushyant has locked himself in a room and dushyant's mom(DM) was knocking the door.

DM-" beta kya ho gaya h… kyu band karke rakhha h apne aap ko….kuch toh batao."

Dushyant-" kuch baat nai h mummy…. Bas aise hi band kiya h khud ko…"

DM-" ajeeb ladka h yeh…"

Just then kavisha entered.

Kavisha-" namastey aunty."

DM-" namastey beta"

Kavin-" kya hua aunty…."

DM-" pata nai beta…. Darwaaza hi nai khol raha h."

Kavin-" dushyant…"

Dushyant-" tu yaha kya kar raha h…"

Kavin-" darwaaza khol nai toh tod dunga."

Dushyant-" tu daya sir nai h...okay….bada aaya darwaaza todne waala."

Kavin-" demo doon kya?"

Dushyant-" rehne de… khol raha hoon."

Kavin-" that's like a good boy."

Dushyant opened the door and found that trisha was also present.

Dushyant-" hye trisha…. Tum kab aayi?"

Trisha-" aaj hi aayi hoon… par aapne darwaaza kyu band kiya tha."

Dushyant-" mai bahut tensed hoon.."

Kavin-" kyu?"

Dushyant-" woh…."

DM-" tum log baith ke baat karo… mai kuch khaane ke liye laati hoon."

Trisha-" mai bhi aati hoon aunty."

DM-" nai beta tum baitho… mai laati hoon"

After dushyant's mother went kavin said-" ab bata kya baat h."

Dushyant-" yaar kal ishita ki family se milne jaana h."

Trisha-" toh problem kya h?"

Kavin-" haan… I mean uncle aunty aur ishita ki family ko pata h."

Dushyant-" par uski dadi…"

Trisha-" oh my god! Who bhi waha pe rahengi…."

Dushaynt-" haan trisha isiliye toh mai pareshaan hoon."

Kavin-" ek minute…. Ek minute… uski dadi rahengi toh kya problem h."

Trisha-" arrey uski dadi…. woh actually…"

Kavin-" kuch bolo bhi…"

Trisha-" uski dadi bahut gussewaali h…. aur unhe impress karna bahut mushkil h."

Kavin-" mai samjha nai…"

Dushyant-" ishita ne bataya tha ki woh koi test lengi."

Kavin-" tu aaj tak kabhi kisi test mei fail hua h…."

Dushyant-" phir bhi mujhe darr lag raha h. Ishita keh rahi thi ki jab uske papa uski mummy ka haath maangne aaye the toh unhone test mei unse ek din unke tabele ka dhyaan rakhne ko kaha tha…. Pata nai mere sath kya hoga…."

Suddenly kavin burst out laughing.

Trisha-" kya hua?"

Kavin-" imagine kar raha hoon…."

Dushyant-" kya…"

Kavin-" dushyant in tabela… hahaha…"

Dushyant-" kavin…."

Kavin-" chillax yaar…. Sab theek hoga."

Dushyant-" hope so…"

Kavin-" I think hum logo ko chalna chahiye.."

Suddenly DM came with lunch and said-" arrey aise kaise…. Lunch kar lo"

Kavin-" par aunty…."

DM-" par war kuch nai… lunch toh karna padega."

Trisha-" theek h aunty."

After having lunch kavisha went towards rajvi's house.

**AT RAJVI'S HOUSE;**

All were sitting and chatting casually when kavisha entered.

Rajat-" sab theek h na."

Kavin-" haan sir. ab sab theek h."

Purvi-" par aaplog gaye kaha the."

Trisha-" dushyant ke ghar.."

TM-" kyu?"

Kavisha narrated the whole incident and everyone burst out laughing.

Purvi-" I hope ishita ki dadi kuch difficult test naa le."

Rajat-" jaisa bhi test ho….Mujhe pata h ki dushyant paas ho jaega."

KM-" ab humei chalna chahiye…. Trisha beta…."

Trisha-" ji…"

KM-" zara yahaan aana."

Trisha came towards kavin's mother and she gave her 'sone ke kade'

Trisha-" aunty yeh…"

KM-" aunty nai…. Mummy. Aur yeh shagun h."

Trisha bend to touch her feet but she stopped her in the middle and said-" betiyo ki jagah dil mei hoti h." and she hugged trisha.

Purvi-" ek photo toh bandi h." and she clicked a pic.

After that KM said to TM-" achcha bhabhiji ab aagya dijiye."

TM-" hum bahut khush h ki humari beti ko itna achcha parivaar milne waala h. ab das dushyant ishita ke parivaar waalo se baat kar le toh jaisa ki purvi ne kaha tha…. Chaaro shaadiya ek saath hongi."

Kavin(to TM and TF)-" bye uncle, bye aunty."

TF-" uncle aunty mai beta…. Mummy papa kaho…. Humei achcha lagega.."

Kavin-" theek h…. mummy…(teary)..p…a..pa."

TF hugged kavin-" apne aap ko kabhi akela mat samajhana beta… tumhare papa nai toh kya hua… mai hoon tumhare saath… aur mujhe pata h ki pita ke na rehne ka gham kya hota h…."

All of them were teary.

TM-" ab sab rona band karo…. Arrey yeh toh khushi ka mauka h…. chaar chaar shaadiya hone waali h…."

All of them smiled.

Kavin-" bye trisha…"

Trisha-" bye kavin…"

Here dushyant was very much tensed-' pata nai kal kya hoga… ishita ki dadi…. pata nai kyun bahut darr lag raha h… mujhe kisi bhi tarah se iss test ko pass karna hoga warna….nai mujhe ishita se koi alag nai kar sakta….. mai yeh test pass karke rahunga… par kaise.. aur test hoga kya…please bhagwaan mujhe itni shakti dena ki mai ishita ki dadi ka saamna kar paau'

***….***

**So dekhte h ki ishita ki dadi dushyant ko kya task deti h….**

**I have a request guys…please review kariye…. Abhi iss story ke sirf 3-4 chapters bache h…. no. of reviews kam honge toh mera mann bhi nai karega update karne ka aur phir mujhe doosri story bhi likhni h….. please achcha ya bura…. Review zaroor karna… each and every review means a lot to me**

**Till then take care and stay safe…..**

**Love you all a lots….;-)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello everyone…. Thanx for your lovely reviews…..**

**JannatFairy, Guests, Rajvigirl, Maria, , loveabhi, Kavi-fan, parise22, Sido, redrosses22, Crystal, Harman, CID STARS, Izzy, Candy, Anubhabh mondal, .509….. thankyou sooooooo much…. Sorry agar kisi ka naam bhool gayi toh…..**

** .509: thanks for favourites and followings…**

**Harman and CID STARS- thanx for yur ides and I promise ki next story shuru hone ke pehle mai rajvi aur kavisha pe OS zaroor likhungi…**

**Maria-dear… iss story ke toh sirf 2-3 chapters aur bache h….toh iss story mei toh nai but next story mei I will surely pair Nikhil and divya….**

**To all the friends jinhone mujhse kevi fic ke liye request kiya h…. I'M REALLY SORRY….par mai kevi fic nai likh paungi….. sorry for that….**

**Okay here we go with next chapter…**

**Chapter 15**

_**!DADI KA DARE!**_

**NEXT MORNING; AT ISHITAS HOUSE:**

Ishita was getting ready with tensed face. Her mother entered in her room.

Ishita's mother(IM)-" arrey wah! Aaj toh tum ekdum beautiful lag rahi ho."

No response

IM-" ishita…."

Again, no response.

IM(shaking her by her shoulder)-"beta…"

Ishita-" haan mummy."

IM-" kya baat h? itni pareshaan kyu ho.."

Ishita-" kuch bhi toh nai."

IM-" tumhe pata h na beta ki tum mujhse kuch chupa nai sakti… ab jaldi batao ki kya baat h."

Ishita-" mummy mujhe darr lag raha h."

IM-" kyu?"

Ishita-" pata nai dadi dushyant ka kya test lengi… aur woh test pass kar paenge ya nai.."

IM-" zaroor karega… beta jo ladka bina darre poori duniya ke saamne tumhe propose kar sakta h… woh yeh maamuli sa test toh pass kar hi sakta h na."

Ishita-" par mummy…"

IM-" ishita… ab tensed mat ho… woh log aa hi rahe honge."

Ishita-" theek h."

**AFTER SOMETIMES:**

IM was arranging the drawing room when ishita's dadi came.

Dadi-" abhi taka aye nai yeh log.."

IM-" bas aa hi rahe honge mummy ji."

Dadi-" waqt ka bilkul bhi hosh nai h… 10 daje bola tha… 10:05 ho gaye…"

Suddenly doorbell rang. IM went to open it and saw dushyant's mother(DM), dushant's father(DF), Dushyant and kavin were present.

IM-" Namaste, andar aaiye."

DM and DF-" Namaste."

Kavin looked at dadi and whispered to dushyant-" lagta hai yehi h woh….."

Dushyant-" chup kar." And he went to touch her feet and said-" Namaste dadi."

Dadi(stern tone)-" Namaste."

Meanwhile Ishita's father(IF) and ishita came down. Dushyant was stunned to see ishita coz she was looking very pretty in the saree. All sat down.

Dadi-" waise aap dono toh dushyant ke mummy papa honge(looking at kavin) yeh kaun h?"

Kavin-" dadi mai dushyant ka dost hoon aur mai iske saath kaam bhi karta hoon."

Dadi-" dushyant…"

Dushyant-" ji…ji… dadi."

Dadi-" aise dost h tumhare…. Bado ka pair bhi choona nai jaante."

Dushyant-" nai…dadi(to kavin) kya kar raha h yaar… pair choo."

Kavin gave dushyant an 'unbeievable' look and touched dadi's feet and said-" sorry dadi."

Dadi-" theek h…theek h…"

IM-" aap log baat kariye mai chai le kar aati hoon." And she went in the kitchen.

All were chatting casually but dadi was staring dushyant from top to bottm.

Kavin POV-' baap re baap! Trisha aur dushyant sahi keh rahe the…. Pata nai dushyant ko kya test dena pade… yeh toh dushyant se bhi tez ghoorti h… bechara dushyant.'

Dadi-" dushyant… tumse kuch poochna tha."

Dushaynt-" ji dadi…."

Dadi-" tumhe khana banana aata h."

Dushaynt was confused… he only said-" matlab."

Dadi-" arrey CID join karne ke chakkar mei ishita ne kabhi khana banana aur yeh sab pe kabhi dhyaan hi nai diya… mujhe pata h k tumhe khana banana aata hoga… toh aaj raat ka khana tum banaoge….."

Dushyant was totally blank and ishita thought-' dadi kya bol rahi h… mujhe khana banana aata h… kahi yeh unka test toh nai h… OH GOD!'

Dadi-" bolo dushyant."

Dushyant-" haa… haa dadi…. mai bana doonga."

Kavin and DM-" kya?"

Dadi-" koi pareshaani."

Dushyant-" nai dadi koi pareshaani nai h…"

Ishita was knowing that dushyant is not good at cooking… so she said-" dadi… woh…"

Dadi(cutting her)-" tu abhi tak yaha h… ja kapde badal aur kaam pe jaa."

Kavin-" dadi hum bhi wahi jaa rahe h… toh ishita tum ready ho jao phir saath mei chalte h."

Dadi-" hum matlab…"

Kavin-" ishita, mai aur dushyant…"

Dadi-" dushyant nai jaega… "

IF-" kyu mummy."

Dadi-" kyunki dushyant mere saath bazaar jaega aur sham ke khaane ke liye samaan lene mei meri madad karega."

Dushyant-" theek h dadi… jaisa aap kahe."

Kavin's POV-' dadi h ya dynamide…. Kab kaha kispar phoot jaaye pata hi nai chalta….'

Meanwhile ishita came and kavin and ishita went to the beauro and rest of them stayed for the lunch.

**IN KAVIN'S CAR:**

Ishita was very much tensed. Seeing this kavin said-" kya hua ishita?"

Ishita-" aapko pata h na ki dushyant ko khana banana nai aata."

Kavin-" pata h… par hum kya kar sakte h?"

Ishita-" mai toh yeh soch rahi hoon ki market mei unka kya haal hoga."

Kavin-" ishita tum itni tension mat lo….. sab theek hoga."

Ishita-" hope so."

**AT ISHITA'S HOUSE:**

After having lunch dushyant and dadi went to the market.

Dadi-" dushyant… jao ja kar jeera le kar aao."

Dushyant-" ji dadi…(in mind)yeh jeera kaisa dikhta h"

Dushyant went and brought something and said-" dadi… jeera."

Dadi-" yeh jeera h…"

Dushyant-" haan…woh…"

Dadi-" yeh suaf h."

Dushyant-" huh…"

Dadi-" acha yeh chodo… jaa kar kasoori methi le kar aao."

Dushyant(in low voice)-" ab yeh kis bala ka naam h."

Dadi-" kuch kaha kya?"

Dushyant-" nai… matlab haan… mai le kar aata hoon."

Dushyant went and asked shopkeeper and brought kasoori methi.

Dushyant-" dadi… yeh lijiye… kaoori methi."

Dadi-" hmmmm… ab chalo kuch aur bhi samaan lena h."

Dushyant-" ji dadi…"

Dadi took a whole round of the market and asked dushyant to bring one or the other things. Dushyant was tired but e said nothing. He was just following her instructions. Suddenly his phone rang.

Dadi-" kiska phone h."

Dushyant-" kavin ka.."

Dadi-" jaldi baat karo.."

Dushyant-" ji…"

Kavin-" hello… yaar tu theek h na."

Dushyant-" haan.."

Kavin-" achcha sun mai tujhe kuch recipes bhej raha hoon… unhe dekh kar banana ki koshish karna."

Dushyant-" thanx yaar.."

Kavin-" anything for you… apna khayaal rakhna. Bye."

Dushyant-" bye."

Dadi-" baat ho gayi ho toh ghar chalte h."

Dushyant-" ji dadi."

And they returned home.

Dadi-" dushyant… abhi mai, ishita ke papa aur mummy movie dekhne jaa rahe… jab tak aaenge tab tak khaana taiyaar rehna chahiye."

Dushyant-" ji dadi… khaana taiyaar rahega."

Dadi-" aur ek baat… apna phone mujhe de do…"

Dushyant-" kyu… kyu dadi."

Dadi-" mera phone kharaab ho gaya h… isliye. Tumhe koi pareshaani."

Dushyant-" nai dadi… yeh lijiye." He gave her the mobile and thought-' gayi bhais paani mei.'

When everybody went dushyant said dushyant-" chal beta dushyant… ab akele hi sab karna padega…. Koshish karta hoon. Chaawal toh bana longa… bas ek seeti laani rehti h… aata…hmmmm…. Ek baar mummy ko saante hue dekha tha… woh bhi ho jaga… par sabzi…. Pehle paratha aur chaawal bana leta hoon."

So dushyant prepared chaawal and started to knead the dough. In the starting only he poured a lot of water.

Dushyant-" hey bhagwaan! Yeh kya ho gaya… ab aata kaise sanaayega. Shit yaar.. ab kya hoga… chalo isi aate se parathe banata hoon."

Dushyant prepared parathas which were half burned and half cooked.

Dushyant-" parathe bhi ho gaye… ab sabzi kaat leta hoon."

Dushyant started cutting the vagetables but in the middle he got a cut on his finger.

Dushyant-" aahhh…."

Voice-" oh my god!"

Dushyant turned and saw ishita standing there. She came towards him running and said-" yeh kya ho gaya."

Before dushaynt could reply ishita started sucking the blood from his finger. Dushyant felt a drop of water on his hand.

Dushyant-" ishita…."

Ishita looked at him and he saw that she was teary. Dushyant immediately hugged her and she also hugged him back

**KOI NAHI…. TERE SIWA MERA YAHAAN**

**MANZILE…. HAI MERI TOH SAB YAHAAN**

**MITA DO SABHI AAJA FAASLE**

**MAI CHAAHOON MUJHE MUJHSE BAAT LE**

**ZARA SA MUJHMEI TU JHAAK LE**

**MAI HOON KYA…**

**KABHI JO BAADAL BARSE…MAI DEKHU TUJHE AANKHEI BHARKE**

**TU LAGE PEHLI BAARISH KI DUA….**

**TERE PEHLU MEI RAH LOON…. MAI KHUD KO PAAGAL KEH LOON….**

**TU GHAM DE YA KHUSHIYAA SHE LOON….SAATHIYAAAA**

Ishita-" I'm sorry."

Dushyant separated from hug and said-" kyu?"

Ishita-" woh… dadi ki wajah se aapko yeh sab karna pad raha h.."

Dushyant-" unka haq banta h."

Ishita-" acha laiye mai aapki madad kar doon."

Dushyant-" nai ishita."

Ishita-" kyu?"

Dushyant-" mai yeh sab sirf tumhare liye kar raha hoon… aur agar mai tumhari madad loonga toh yeh cheating hogi… aur mai yeh test cheatimg se nai pass karna chaahta ishita."

Ishita-" aur mai nai chahti ki aap fail ho."

Dushyant-" jab tak tumhara pyaar mere saath h ishita… mai duniya ka koi bhi test pass kar sakta hoon. Ab tum jao aur change kar lo. Mai khana bana raha hoon."

Ishita-" I love you dushyant."

Dushyant-" I love you too ishita."

After sometimes IF, IM and dadi returned.

Dushyant-" aaiye.. aap log haath mooh dho lijiye… khaana taiyaar h."

Dadi-" theek h… garam kar ke dining table pe laga do… hum log aate h."

Dushyant-" ji dadi…"

Dushyant brought the food on the dining table and everyone came down. They were stunned to see the food. Parathas were half burned, sabzi was floating in oil and rice were wet.

Dadi-" yeh kya h… aisa khaana koi khayega kya… yeh yeh kachche parathe… geela chaawal aur yeh… tel mei sabzi banayi h ya sabzi mei tel…"

Ishita(loudly)-" bas kijiye dadi… aapko pata bhi h ki dushyant ne kitni mehnat ki h… jabki unhe khaana banane nai aata h…. aapne subha se inse itna kuch karwaaya par inhone kuch nai kaha… aur aap…"

Dushyant(angrily)-" bas karo ishita…. Tumhe koi haq nai h apni dadi se iss tarah se baat karne ka…"

Ishita-" dushyant aap…"

Dushaynt-" ishita …plz… mujhe maaf kar dena… mai fail ho gaya."

Dadi-" kisne kaha ki tum fail ho gaye."

Dushyant-" matlab."

Dadi-" dushyant beta…. Mujhe pata tha ki tumhe khaana banane nai aata…mai sirf yeh dekhna chahti thi ki tum aur ishita ek doosre se kitna pyaar karte ho… aur woh maine dekh liya…"

IM-" kaise mummy ji…"

Dadi-" agar dushyant ishita se pyaar nai karta toh woh khaana banane ke liye kabhi taiyaar nai hota aur agar ishita dushyant se pyaar nai karti toh aaj dushyant ki mehnat se banaaye hue khaane ki burai karne par woh mujhpe iss tarah se nai chillati."

Ishita-" sorry dadi…"

Dadi-" koi baat nai beta… pyaar aur jang mei sab jaayse h…"

Dushyant-" matlab mai pass ho gaya."

Dadi-" haan."

Dushyant-" thank you dadi…. par ab dinner ka kya?"

IM-" chinta mat karo beta… mai abhi bana deti hoon."

And she was about to go to the kitchen when dushyant said-" rukiye aunty…."

IM-" aunty nai mummy…. Aur tum mujhe rok kyu rahe ho?"

Dushyant-" aunty….matlab mummy….woh….kitchen mei."

IM-" dushyant baad mei batana mai jaa rahi hoon."

After some seconds they heard a voice-" yeh sab kya h dushyant…"

All of them went towards kitchen and saw it was messed up.

IM-" dushyant."

Dushyant-" sorry…"

And everyone burst out laughing.

IF-" chalo bahar dinner kar lete h. dushyant tum apne parents aur kavin aur trisha ko bhi bula lena."

Dushaynt-" theek h."

Dadi-" dushyant beta…. Tumhara phone. Waise tumhare dost ne bahut achi recipes bheji thi…"

Dushyant-" thank you dadi. mai use bol doonga."

Dadi-" mujhe maaf kar dena beta… ek lauti poti h meri…issliye yeh sab…"

Dushyant-" dadi aap maafi maang ke mujhe sharminda kar rahi h. ab chaliye."

All of them headed towards hotel.

**AT THE HOTEL**

Ishyant, dadi and ishita's parents reached there and saw that dushyant's parents and kavisha were already present.

Kavisha(touching dadi's feet)-" Namaste dadi."

Dadi-" jeete raho."

They all went inside and sat on the dining table.

IM-" toh engagement kab fix kare."

DM-" ek kaam karte h kal poori CID team ko dinner pe bulaate h… phir sab mil kar decide karenge."

Dadi-" yeh sahi rahega."

DM-" toh phir kal mai sabko bula leti hoon."

IM-" jaisa aap theek samjhe."

And they all talked casually. After having dinner they all went to their respective homes except kavisha.

Kavin-" trisha…. Chalo beach pe chalte h."

Trisha-" no… bahut thand h… mujhe nai aana."

Kavin-" please…"

Trisha-" achcha theek h… par zyada der nai."

Kavin-" okay."

**AT THE BEACH:**

Kavisha reached there at 11:55

Trisha-" bahut thand h kavin….. chaliye yaha se…"

Kavin-" bas thodi der."

Trisha-" par hum yaha aaye kyu h."

Kavin pulled trisha towards himself and held her by her waist.

Trisha-" kavin…"

Kavin-" sshhh….kuch mat kaho…"

Kavin leaned forward and removed the hairs coming on her face. Trisha shivered and closed her eyes.

Kavin leaned closer and said loudly-" HAPPY NEW YEAR."

Trisha opened her eyes and saw that firework was taking place.

Trisha hugged kavin and said-" happy new year."

They enjoyed the firework and went towards their respective homes.

***…..***

**Happy new year to all of you… may this year bring a lot of happiness to you all….**

**Take care and stay safe…**

**Love you all a lots….;-)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello everyone…hope u all are fine..**

**JannatFairy, Guests, Shraddy, Rajvigirl, , parise22, , crazyforpurvi, , Harman, Sido, fkd, bindiyaabhi.96, Izzy…. thank you all so much…**

**Okay so here we go with the story…**

**Chapter 16**

_**!ENGAGEMENT!**_

**NEXT EVENING; IN KAVIN'S HOUSE:**

Everybody was present there and panditji was seeing all the 8 kundali's.

Panditji-" aatho kundaliyo ko dekhne ke baad sabse shubh muhrat h ek hafte baad sagai aur uske agle din shaadi ka h."

Tarika's mother-" yeh toh badi achchi baat h."

Shreya's mother-" par itni jaldi sab taiyaariya kaise hongi."

ACP sir-" aap sab chinta mat kariye. Saari taiyaariya ho jaengi."

Freddy-" haan sir… aur anty ji aap sab hum log pe chod dijiye."

Kavin's mother-" achcha sab taiyaariya hoti rahengi, ab aap log dinner kar lijiye."

So, all went to the dining table to have dinner.

IM(while serving trisha)-" waise yeh khaana kavin ne banaya h…"

Everyone was shocked and all said together-" kya?"

Kavin-" haan…"

Pankaj-" kavin sir, aap khaana bana lete h."

Kavin-" haan pankaj."

Tarika-" achi baat h… ab trisha ko toh aaram ho jaega."

Trisha-" tarika…"

Shreya-" aur nai toh kya trisha….waise kavin sir khaana bahut tasty h."

Kavin-" thanx shreya."

Dushyant-" trisha… tum kuch nai kahogi.."

Trisha(while blushing)-" aahhmmm… khaana bahut achcha h."

Kavin-" thank you."

They both shared a cute eye-lock which was broken by ishita's voice.

Ishita-" trisha… khaana thanda ho jaega."

Trisha-" haan… kha rahi hoon."

And they all spend the evening with fun.

**NEXT WEEK; AT RAJVI'S HOUSE:**

Rajat was in the washroom getting ready and purvi was in the room standing in front of a mirror and talking to herself.

Purvi-" kaise kahoon… aahhhmmm… rehearsal kar leti hoon… ok…. Rajat hum do se teen hone waale h… no bahut ajeeb lagega… rajat I'm pregnant…. Too direct… yaar kaise kahoon… chillax purvi uuurrgggghhh… samajh nai aa raha."

Rajat(coming out of the washroom)-" kya nai samajh aa raha."

Purvi-" huh… woh mujhe…"

Rajat-" purvi tum theek ho na."

Purvi-" haan rajat… aapse kuch kehna h."

Rajat-" haan bolo."

Purvi-" mujhe… kuch khatta khaana h…"

Rajat-" what? Kya bol rahi ho."

Purvi-" mujhe samjh nai aa raha kaise boloon."

Rajat-" mooh se."

Purvi-" rajat… mai mazaak ke mood mei nai hoon."

Rajat-" okay okay… kya baat h."

Purvi-" woh… mai."

Rajat-"itna time laga rahi ho… engagement ho jaegi aur hum pahuchenge bhi nai… ek kaam karo aankhein band karo… aur keh do."

Purvi(closing her eyes)-" rajat… mai maa banne waali hoon."

Rajat-" kya?"

Purvi opened her eyes and said-" haan."

Rajat was so much happy that he lifted purvi and twirled her.

Purvi-" rajat… mai gir jaungi… neeche utaariye."

Rajat left her and hugged her and said-" I'm really happy purvi… thank you."

Purvi-" thanks to you too rajat, ab chaliye."

And they went towards the MOTI MAHAL( hall ka naam).

**AT MOTI MAHAL HALL;**

Everyone was getting ready in their respective rooms. Since the functions were only for two days, therefore, sangeet was also organised on the same day.

All the boys were in sherwaani of different colors.

When panditji called the girls everyone was stunned to see them.

Tarika was wearing golden colored saree with red border, shreya was wearing chunari print saree, ishita was wearing blue and cream colored saree and trisha was wearing purple colored saree.

All the couples sat opposite to each other and they exchanged rings.

Freddy and pankaj took hold of the mike.

Freddy-" good evening everyone."

Pankaj-" aap sab ka shukriya ki aap sab yaha par aaye h."

Freddy-" aaj yahhan par chaar sagaiya huyi h."

Pankaj-" bhale hi sagai ek hi din hui ho, lekin in sab ki kahaani alag alag h."

Freddy-" toh shuru karte h abhijeet sir aur tarika se."

Pankaj-" ek cid officer, toh dusri forensic doctor."

Freddy-" ek taarifo ke pull baandhate, toh dusri sirf muskurahat mei jawaab deti."

Pankaj-" aur jab bhi yeh baat karne ki koshish karte, toh beech mei aate…"

Freddy and pankaj-" dr. saluke."

Freddy-" so please put your hands together for abhijeet sir and tarika."

**ABHIJEET-tumhi dekho na yeh kya ho gaya**

**tumhara hoon main aur tum meri**

**TARIKA-main hairaan hoon tumhen kya kahu**

**ke din mein hui kaisi chaandani**

**ABHIJEET-jaagi jaagi si hai phir bhi khwaabon mein hai**

**khoyi khoyi zindagi**

**TARIKA-tumhi dekho na yeh kya ho gaya**

**ABHIJEET-tumhara hoon main aur tum meri**

**ABHIJEET-behke behke se mann**

**mehke mehke se tann**

**ujli ujli fizzaon mein hai**

**TARIKA-aaj ****ham**** hai jahaan**

**kitni ranginiyan**

**chhalki chhalki nigaahon mein hai**

**ABHIJEET-neeli neeli ghataaon se hai chhan rahi**

**halki halki roshni**

**TARIKA-tumhi dekho na yeh kya ho gaya**

**ABHIJEET-tumhara hoon main aur tum meri**

**TARIKA-main hairaan hoon tumhen kya kahu**

**ke din mein hui kaisi chaandani**

**TARIAK-main toh anjaan thi yun bhi hoga kabhi**

**pyar barsega yun toot ke**

**ABHIJEET-sach yeh ikraar hai sach yahi pyar hai**

**baaki bandhan hai sab jhuth ke**

**TARIKA-meri saanson mein hai ghul rahi pyar ki**

**dheemi dheemi raagini**

**ABHIJJET-tumhi dekho na yeh kya ho gaya**

**tumhara hoon main aur tum meri**

**TARIKA-main hairaan hoon tumhen kya kahu**

**ke din mein hui kaisi chaandani**

**ABHIJEET-jaagi jaagi si hai phir bhi khwaabon mein hai**

**khoyi khoyi zindagi**

**ABHIJEET-tumhi dekho na yeh kya ho gaya**

**tumhara hoon main aur tum meri**

**TARIKA-main hairaan hoon tumhen kya kahu**

**yeh din mein hui kaisi chaandani**

The hall echoed with clappings.

Freddy-" mazaa aa gaya."

Pankaj-" bhai agli Jodi h daya sir aur shreya ki."

Freddy-" ab inke baare mei kya kahe.. dono cid officer."

Pankaj-" ek THE DAREDEVIL aur ek A BEAUTIFUL FLOWER."

Freddy-" ek daato se piano bajaate h aur ek haathon se."

Pankaj-" toh aaiye dekhte h iss Jodi ki love story."

**SHREYA-Main waari jaavan**

**Main waari jaavan**

**Saatho ki hoya ve kasoor re**

**Main waari jaavan**

**Main waari jaavan**

**Dil to hoya majboor**

**Main waari jaavan**

**Main waari jaavan**

**DAYA-Chhu liya tune, lab se aankhon ko**

**Mannatein poori tum se hi**

**(Main waari jawan)**

**Tu mile jahaan, mera jahaan hai wahaan**

**Raunake saari tumse hi**

**Chhoo liya tune lab se aankhon ko**

**Mannate poori tum se hi**

**(ho...ho...ho...)**

**Tu mile jahaan, mera jahaan hai wahaan**

**Raunake saari tumse hi**

**Piya O re piya**

**Piya re piya re piya (2)**

**DAYA-Inn dooriyoon ne nazdeekiyoon se sauda koi kar liya**

**Ho o o !**

**Jhuk ke nigaahoon ne, dil se ishq ka wada koi kar liya**

**SHREYA-Main waari jaavan**

**Main wari jawan**

**Saatho ki hoya ve kasoor re**

**Sau-sau taaron se bhar ke ye daaman**

**Le chal mujhe kahin door**

**(Le chal mujhe kahin door )**

**Piya O re piya**

**Piya re piya re piya**

**DAYA-koi kami sit hi jeene mei**

**Jaana yeh humne haha**

**Aise milo ho jaise hum pe**

**Ho meherbaan yeh khuda**

**SHREYA-Mai waari jawaan**

**Mai waari jawaan**

**Saatho ki huya ve kasoor re**

**Rab di marzi h apna yeh milna**

**Barsa hai hum pe uska nor**

**Piya o re piya**

**Piya re piya re pia**

Freddy-" what a performance… toh next Jodi h kavin aur trisha ki."

Pankaj-" bhai yeh dono mile rajat sir ki shaadi mei."

Freddy-" dosti bhi wahi hui."

Pankaj-" pyaar bhi wahi hua."

Freddy-" pyaar ka ikraar bhi wahi hua."

Freddy and pankaj-" aur shaadi ka proposal bhi."

Pankaj-" toh aaiye dekhte iss Jodi ki performance."

**Baby I can see the Sun rise in your Eyes****  
><strong>**Baby everytime I think of you make me Smile :)****  
><strong>**Baby I'll be your dream and you should know****  
><strong>**Baby, I never ever wanna let you go****  
><strong>**Baby******

**KAVIN-Zindagi ki neendon ki subah Ishq hai****  
><strong>**Badi Khoobsoorat si sazaa ishq hai****  
><strong>**Humko pyar hua poori hui Duaa****  
><strong>**Humko pyar hua poori hui Duaa****  
><strong>**Humko pyar hua poori hui Duaa******

**TRISHA-Zindagi ki neendon ki subah Ishq hai****  
><strong>**Badi Khoobsoorat si sazaa ishq hai****  
><strong>**Humko pyar hua poori hui Duaa****  
><strong>**Humko pyar hua poori hui Duaa****  
><strong>**Humko pyar hua poori hui Duaa******

**KAVIN-Chal Chale kahin urr ke hum chale kahin****  
><strong>**Aasman Ishq hai Khwahishon sa khula hai****  
><strong>**Mujhko choo gaya ik ehsaas unchhua****  
><strong>**Jaise koi nashaa aasman me khula******

**Pyaar hua Humko pyar hua poori hui Duaa****  
><strong>**Humko pyar hua poori hui Duaa****  
><strong>**Humko pyar hua poori hui Duaa******

**Baby I can see the Sun rise in your Eyes****  
><strong>**Baby everytime I think of you make me Smile :)****  
><strong>**Baby I'll be your every dream and you should know****  
><strong>**Baby, I never ever wanna let you go****  
><strong>**Baby******

**KAVIN-Khwaabon mein kabhi maine socha tha nahi****  
><strong>**chahato ka khuda mujhko itna yun dega kabhi****  
><strong>**Befiqr chala apni ye dagar chala****  
><strong>**Kya pata tha ki dil teri khatir rukega****  
><strong>**Pyar Hua****  
><strong>**Humko pyar hua poori hui Duaa****  
><strong>**Humko pyar hua poori hui Duaa****  
><strong>**haan ! Humko pyar hua poori hui Duaa******

**TRISHA-Kahe mera ye rasta hai****  
><strong>**Kyu naa zara sa tu bhatakta****  
><strong>**Ab toh hai naayaab ye safar****  
><strong>**Zara kaho toh meri manzil se****  
><strong>**Dekhe meri woh raah saahil se******

**Tu hai toh hai khwaab ye safar****  
><strong>**Kari dil ne thodi si be-imaaniya****  
><strong>**Di hain khoobsoorat si pareshaaniya****  
><strong>**Humko pyar hua poori hui Duaa****  
><strong>**haan ! Humko pyar hua poori hui Duaa******

**KAVIN-Chal Chale kahin urr ke hum chale kahin****  
><strong>**Aasman Ishq hai Khwahishon sa khula hai****  
><strong>**Mujhko chhoo gaya ik ehsaas unchhua****  
><strong>**Jaise koi nashaa aasman me khula******

**Pyar Hua****  
><strong>**Humko pyar hua poori hui Duaa****  
><strong>**Humko pyar hua poori hui Duaa****  
><strong>**haan ! Humko pyar hua poori hui Duaa******

**Baby I can see the Sun rise in your Eyes****  
><strong>**Baby everytime I think of you make me Smile :)****  
><strong>**Baby I'll be your every dream and you should know****  
><strong>**Baby, I never ever want to let you go**

The hall echoed with clappings.

Pankaj-" bhai wah! Superb."

Freddy-" ab agli Jodi h dushyant aur ishita ki."

Pankaj-" inhe pyaar kab hua… yeh toh humei bhi nai pata chala."

Freddy-" pata toh tab chala jab dushyant ne sabke saamne ishita ko propose kiya."

Pankaj-" isse kehte h silent love story…"

Freddy-" kyunki dono hi sharmile.."

Pankaj-" dono ek dusre se zyaada baat nai karte the.."

Freddy-" par phir bhi…"

Freddy and pankaj(singing)-" pyaar toh hona hi tha…"

Pankaj-" so please welcome….. dushyant sir and ishita."

**DUSHYANT-Saachi saachi teri nazrein ek darpan**

**Dede mann ki yeh khabrein ek pal chin**

**ISHITA-Adharon ne kuch na kaha re**

**Naino ne keh diya**

**DUSHYANT-Tune toh pal bhar mein chori kiya re jiya mora jiya**

**ISHITA-Haa..**

**Tune bhi pal bhar mein chori kiya re jiya more piya**

**DUSHYANT-Gumsum gumsum rehne wali humri ek guzareya re**

**Kal-kal kal-kal behne lagi jaise prem ki nadiya re**

**ISHITA-Tuj sang preet humne lagai hai**

**Tab jaake yeh rutt aayi hai**

**DUSHYANT-Tune toh pal bhar mein chori kiya re jiya mora jiya**

**ISHITA-Ho..**

**Tune bhi pal bhar mein chori kiya re jiya more piya**

**ISHITA-Gupchup gupchup dil mein aaya sajna swaang rachaiya re**

**Pal pal har pal jiski chhaya apna paar lagiya re**

**DUSHYANT-Ho tujh par jaan humne lutayi hai**

**Tab jaake tu sang aayi hai**

**ISHITA-Tune toh pal bhar mein**

**chori kiya re jiya more piya**

**ISHITA-Ho.o...**

**Saachi saachi teri nazrein ek darpan**

**Dede mann ki yeh khabrein ek pal chin**

**DUSHYANT-Adharon ne kuch na kaha re**

**Naino ne keh diyaa...**

**ISHITA-Tune toh pal bhar mein chori kiya re jiya more piya**

**DUSHYANT-Ho.o...**

**Tune bhi pal bhar mein chori kiya re jiya mora jiya.**

The song ended and hall echoed with clappings.

Pankaj-" gazab ki performance."

Freddy-" toh ab agli Jodi h rajat sir aur purvi ki."

Pankaj-" in dono ki shaadi ho chuki h par pyaar abhi bhi barkaraar h."

Freddy-" abhi ek hi mahina hua h shaadi ko… aage aage dekhte jao… "

Pankaj-" kya sir?"

Freddy-" kuch nai… please welcome rajat sir and purvi."

**RAJAT-Tumko Paya Hai To Jaise Khoya Hoon****  
><strong>**Kehna Chahoon Bhi To Tumse Kya Kahon****  
><strong>**Tumko Paya Hai To Jaise Khoya Hoon****  
><strong>**Kehna Chahoon Bhi To Tumse Kya Kahon******

**Kisi Zabaon Mein Bhi Woh Labaz Hi Nahi****  
><strong>**Ki Jeene Mein Tum Ho Kya Tumhein Mein Bata Sakun******

**Main Aagar Kahoon Tumsa Haseen****  
><strong>**Kaynaat Mein Nai Hai Kahin****  
><strong>**Tareef Yeh Bhi To Sach Hai Kuch Bhi Nahi****  
><strong>**Tumko Paya Hai To Jaise Khoya Hoon..******

**Shokhiyon Mein Dooobi Yeh Aadayein****  
><strong>**Chehre Se Jhalki Hui Hain****  
><strong>**Zulf Ki Ghani Ghani Ghatayein****  
><strong>**Shaan Se Dhalki Hui Hain****  
><strong>**Lehrata Aachal Hai Jaise Badal****  
><strong>**Bhaahon Mein Bhari Hai Jaise Chandani****  
><strong>**Roop Ki Chandani******

**Main Agar Kahoon Yeh Dilkashi****  
><strong>**Hai Nahi Kahin Na Hogi Kabhi****  
><strong>**Tareef Yeh Bhi To Sach Hai Kuch Bhi Nahi****  
><strong>**Tumko Paya Hai To Jaise Khoya Hoon..******

**PURVI-Tum Hue Meherbaan****  
><strong>**To Hai Yeh Dastan****  
><strong>**Hoo Tum Hue Meherbaan****  
><strong>**To Hai Yeh Dastan****  
><strong>**Abb Tumhara Mera Ek Hai Karwaan****  
><strong>**Tum Jahan Mein Wahan******

**RAJAT-Main Agar Kahoon****  
><strong>**Humsafar Meri****  
><strong>**Apsara Ho Tum Ya Koi Pari******

**Tareef Yeh Bhi To Sach Hai Kuch Bhi Nahi****  
><strong>**Tumko Paya Hai To Jaise Khoya Hoon..****  
><strong>**Kehna Chahoon Bhi To Tumse Kya Kahon******

**Kisi Zabaon Mein Bhi Woh Labaz Hi Nahi****  
><strong>**Ki Jeene Mein Tum Ho Kya Tumhein Mein Bata Sakun******

**Main Aagar Kahoon Tumsa Haseen****  
><strong>**Kaynaat Mein Nai Hai Kahin****  
><strong>**Tareef Yeh Bhi To Sach Hai Kuch Bhi Nahi****  
><strong>**Tumko Paya Hai To Jaise Khoya Hoon…**

Freddy-" awesome! Ab next performance h…"

Pankaj-" sachin sir.."

Freddy-" Nikhil."

Pankaj-" vineet."

Freddy-" vansh."

Freddy and pankaj-" aur divya ki…"

**SACHIN-Ho maane ya koi maane na,  
>Yahan apni bhi thodi adaa<strong>**, thoda andaaz****hai**

**VANSH-Aise hai chahe waise hai,  
>Arey jo bhi hai, jaise hai khud pe humein naaz hai<strong>

**NIKHIL-Jaane na humko ye zamana,  
>Chaho toh humko aazmana<strong>

**VINEET-Yaar baaz hum jaan saaz hum, ishq baaz dilwaale**

**ALL TOGETHER-Kehte hain humko pyar se India wale  
>Choo lete dil ke taar se India waale<br>Har jeet cheen le haar se India waale  
>Dushman ke chak-ke chhuda de, hum India waale<br>Dushman ke chak-ke chhuda de, hum India waale**

**NIKHIL-Yun toh seedhe bade,  
>K<strong>**ab****hi chahe toh haathon se lete lakeerein chura**

**SACHIN-Ho.. hum ko parwah nahi,  
>Jo bhi kehta hai kehne de jag ye bhala ya bura<strong>

**VINEET-Jaisi bhi ye m****arz****i ho hamari,  
>Karte hai aisi hosh-yaari<strong>

**VANSH-Par dil se yaar jo le pukaaar,  
>Toh jaan nisaar kar dale<strong>

**ALL TOGETHER-Kehte hain humko pyar se India wale  
>Choo lete dil ke taar se India waale<br>Har jeet cheen le haar se India waale  
>Dushman ke chak-ke chhuda de, hum India waale<br>Ungli pe sabko nachaa dein**

**DIVYA-Aankhon ki, aankhon ki ch****aab****i se  
>Thoda be-taabi se, chhup ke se khole dilon ke taale<br>Jaan dete, usko jahan dete  
>Apna<strong>**imaan****dete, jiski bhi b****aah****ein gale mein dale**

**VINEET-Duniya se humko kya le jaana**

**NIKHIL-Yaaron ke dil mein ho thikana**

**DIVYA-Humein ek****baar****hota hai pyaar,  
>Ye laakh baar keh laade<strong>

**ALL TOGETHER-Kehte hain humko pyaar se Indiawaale  
>Choo lete dil ke taar se Indiawaale<br>Har jeet cheen le haar se Indiawaale  
>Dushman ke chak-ke chhuda de, hum Indiawaale<strong>

**Dushman ke chak-ke chhuda de, chuda de  
>Ungli pe sabko nachaa dein<br>Dushman ke chak-ke chhuda de, hum ****Indiawaale**

Pankaj-" I hope aap sabko mazaa aaya ho."

Freddy-" ab iss sangeet ko hum yahi samapt karte h."

Freddy and pankaj-" aur kal aap sabse shaadi mei milte h."

Purvi-" kal toh bahut kaam h."

Kavin's mother-" sahi kaha beta par abhi tum sab log mehendi lagwa lo."

tarika-" ji aunty."

Purvi-" mai bahut khush hoon… mujhe do do bhabhiya milne waali h."

Abhijeet-" aur mujhe bhaanji ya bhaanja…"

Shreya-" kya… purvi tu.."

Purvi-" haan."

Trisha-" matlab mai mausi banne waali hoon….wow."

Ishita-" congrats purvi."

Tarika-" purvi… iss condition mei tumne dance kiya."

Purvi-" tarika plz…. Sorry na."

Shreya-" tumhe sazaa milegi."

Purvi-" kya…"

Tarika-" kal tum koi kaam nai karogi."

Purvi-" what?"

Ishita-" yes."

Purvi-" but…"

Trisha-" no buts di…"

Trisha's mother-" haan beta… aisi haalat mei zyaada kaam nai karte."

Purvi-" theek h chachi."

After that all the girls applied mehendi in their hands.

Kavin's mother-" ladko ko bhi thodi si shagun ki mehendi lagti h… toh chalo… abhijeet, daya, dushyant aur kavin…. Aa jao."

All the boys came except dushyant.

Dushyant's mother-" dushyant beta…aao."

Dushyant-" mujhe nai lagwaani h."

DM-" beta…"

Dushyant-" plz mummy."

DM-" theek h."

Ishita became sad but she didn't show. During dinner all the boys were feeding the girls and after that all went towards their respective homes. Dushyant and ishita were in dushyant's car and their families were in different car.

There was complete silence.

Dushyant-" kya hua ishita?"

Ishita-" kuch nai…"

Dushyant-" toh phir aise udaas kyu ho?"

Ishita-" nai dushyant… mai theek hoon."

They reached ishita's house and ishita was about to get out of the car when dushyant said-" ishita."

Ishita-" haan."

Dushyant showed his hand on which little amount of MEHENDI was applied.

Ishita-" yeh…"

Dushyant-" jab tumhe khaana khila raha tha tab tumhari mehendi se laga liya."

Ishita hugged dushyant(but not fully as mehendi was applied in her hands) and said-" I love you…"

Dushyant-" I love you too."

They separated and ishita got down the car and said-" bye.."

Dushyant-" bye…gud night."

Ishita-" gud night."

After ishita went in her house, dushyant drove towards his house.

***….***

**Finally wrote it…. Hope ki sabko achcha laga ho… aur agar achcha laga ho toh review zaroor karna…and I pray ki trisha I mean CID STARS ki family pe ab aur koi musibat na aaye….. really miss u trisha…**

**Next chapter is on shaadi and it is the last chapter of this story…. I will update it soon.**

**Till then take care and stay safe…**

**Luv u all a lots…;-)**


End file.
